Dhampir Hereafter Part 2
by gempire
Summary: This is part two of Dhampir Hereafter. You could jump straight in on this one if you want, but what went before is in part one.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Saimreen, Hm813, Cara Gracious, Jaboo101, Asherah Isa, TheStarCalledVega and BellaNessieCullen**

**This is just part two of Dhampir Hereafter, the same description applies. This prologue is in Ardal's point of view, you can read this, or skip straight to chapter one, which is why I posted them at the same time. This is long, which is why it's taken a while for me to complete both chapters. Since it's so long I've put breaks at regular intervals if you want to come back to it later. Otherwise, go take a toilet break, grab yourself some snacks and settle in for one epic length chapter that recalls the days of ATEOTT twin chapters…**

* * *

**Ardal**

It was the middle of the night, but you'd be surprised when people wanted their priest, especially if there was someone close to dying. Who knew when they needed the Last Rites read to them? So it didn't surprise me that there was a knock at the door, but the person on the other side of the door did surprise me.

"Alec? I thought you changed your mind." I said.

"No. It was too sunny for me to be exposed on the ferry today, therefore I waited until it was dark and I swam over." He said, as if it was nothing.

Now I noticed that he was soaking from head to foot, but it didn't seem to affect him despite the cold in the air.

"Have you made your decision?" Alec asked.

"Yes. I've decided that I do want to have time with me brother, and I accept your offer. But there's some provisos I want you to agree to if I go ahead." I explained.

"Whatever makes this easier for you." Alec said. "Shall I come in to talk?"

"Best not, me replacement is upstairs sleeping. I still don't sleep good that's why I'm up on night duty." I replied.

"I can make him sleep through our conversation." Alec said softly.

I didn't feel right about that.

"It won't hurt I assure you. He will merely have a good night sleep. As you did that night I made my offer." He said, looking up from underneath his sandy hair with those strange gold eyes. "I'm sorry if I over stepped a bound, but you are Mal's brother and I hate to you in pain."

"You meant well, you're forgiven." I said, automatically placing my hand on his head as if I were giving a blessing at Mass.

"If you knew the extent of my sins you would not bless me so freely Pater." He whispered. "Now, shall we step inside to talk? This night chill cannot be good for you."

"Yes come in." I said. "And as long as we keep our voices down we're not likely to disturb Father Malachi."

"He is a heavy sleeper." Alec said, putting his head on the side as if he could hear my successor. "He will not disturb us and if he awakens I can hide."

"Ok. Well if we go in here there's more places you can go." I said as I led him into the big room. "Shall we sit at the table?"

"Is there a towel I can put down so I don't get it wet?" He said, indicating one of the chairs by the table.

"I'll just go get you one from the bathroom." I said.

"Tell me where it is and I'll have it in a moment." Alec stated.

I gave him directions to the nearest bathroom and he was gone in a flash. A second later he was back with a towel in his hand. He didn't use it to dry himself though; he just draped it over one of the chairs before sitting down.

"Now Ardal, please tell me, what are your requests?" He said smoothly, as if we were ironing out a few minor clauses in a business contract.

I sat down opposite him.

"I don't want Mal to know." I stated.

"I cannot keep something like this from him!" Alec said aghast.

"Not forever, just until I'm through the change and whatever. I mean, what does it entail exactly? How long does it take?" I asked with a frown.

"The change itself takes three days, but there's an adjustment time after, what we refer to as the newborn stage. It lasts about a year and in that time you will be…unstable." Alec admitted. "In that time you will find yourself unable to control your urges as well as older vampires. It also takes time to train your palate toward animal blood and away from craving human blood."

"So there'll be a while where I'll be unstable, but everyone grown out of that right?" I asked hopefully.

"Not always." Alec said reluctantly.

"Then if that's the case I want to be destroyed." I said firmly. "I don't want to be a monster and I'm more convinced than ever that I should wait to tell Mal. I'd rather him think the cancer took me if I do become a monster than have me change then me taken from him in that way."

"Very well." Alec said. "That is reasonable. Is there anything else?"

"None that I can think of." I replied.

"Then it is settled." Alec said with a nod. "I have organised some men to call upon you tomorrow, they will be representing the St Frances House of Palliative Care located in Florida. I looked into it and there is a contact I can use that would be able to make it seem as if you are there as proof to the Church. Given that you don't want Mal to know of this development until you are certain of the outcome it has worked doubly well. It would be a shame for the Church to look up your next of kin and find Mal's name."

"That would be tragic." I agreed.

"Very well, the men will ring you at nine tomorrow morning to state that they are on their way to pick you up on the next ferry. That will give you the time needed for you to pack and be ready to return with the men on the next ferry. Then we will travel to Shannon Airport and catch a plane to America. I will explain the rest once we get there."

"Ok."

With that Alec left and I spent the rest of the night wondering what I should take with me. I only had a few personal items; practically everything in the Parochial House belonged to the Church. In the end I decided that I should take what I would pack if I was really going to a respite home.

I had me list ready by the time the phone rung in the morning. Father Malachi answered and handed the phone over to me. The conversation was brief, I knew what was happening, this was just for show after all. I felt the nerves tighten in me stomach as I hung up, now was the hard bit. Convincing Father Malachi and Mrs McLynn that I was heading out for the palliative care. They knew I was ill, that's why Father Malachi was here in the first place, but would they believe I was going already?

"Well, I guess I should go pack." I said.

"Why?" Father Malachi asked.

"Looks like the parish is all yours Father, I'm on me way to America." I replied.

"America? Why?" He demanded.

"They found me a place to while out the rest o' me days in a retirement house." I explained.

"But it's so far away from your home." Father Malachi stated.

"Aye, but it's the best home that specialises in palliative care the Church has to offer, I'm not gonna turn it down. He always has a reason for doing things and now I must trust in Him." I stated.

"Amen." Father Malachi said, although he looked uncertain.

"Come now Father, you've been waiting for this old bloke to leave so you can get on with running this island as you see fit have you not?" I said with a smile.

Father Malachi looked embarrassed.

"Ah don't fret Father, I was a young priest once meself you know, wanting to inspire the faith in the herd in me own way. Twas a grand day when I was given run of the island, and now the time has come for me to pass the mantle on."

"But shouldn't you let your congregation know? Give them chance to say goodbye?" Father Malachi asked in concern.

"I haven't got much time. I have to pack and be at the port to cross back over on the ferry with the officials." I replied.

Father Malachi looked sad.

"Fine." I said reluctantly, I'd hoped to go without much fuss. "Go call a meeting in the church while I pack me things. I'll say a few brief words before I leave."

Father Malachi nodded and he headed out of the door as I climbed the stairs to what had been me room for the past two decades. This would be the last time I would climb these stairs, my fingers automatically feeling for the little knot in the hand rail just as you got to the top, perfect for knowing when the stairs was about to turn into landing when it was dark. I walked along the upstairs corridor, the boards creaking in their familiar tune as I passed the religious iconography mixed with black and white photos of various scenes around the island some long ago priest had captured and would live on for eternity, his own personal mark upon the Parochial House.

As I entered me room, which would soon belong to Father Malachi as priest in residence, I felt a sad twinge that there was nothing I would leave behind. I'd never had such hobbies as photography to leave brilliant examples of the beauty of His world. I'd never even thought about such a thing until now.

I pushed the thoughts from my mind and took the leather suitcase from on top of the wardrobe and packed it with several pairs of pyjamas, which I wouldn't need soon, vampires didn't sleep. I reached up to the top shelf of me wardrobe and pulled down a shoebox, it contained what little I owned. The one photo I still had of me Alva, I'd lost the rest when I lost myself for years. I'd managed to hold onto her engagement ring and the wedding bands we never got to exchange. I'd worn them on a string about me neck during my time on the street determined not to lose them. There was a photo of me with the nuns who had nursed me back to health and brought me back to my senses. The various letters of acceptance to enter the priest school and then the letter that stated I had passed and was worthy to be ordained. The letter that informed me of my placement on Deireadh an Domhan and the ticket stub from me first ferry ride here. There was a copy of me first sermon along with a letter from Mother Superior of me old orphanage, who had been Sister Mary when I was there, congratulating me on my posting. There had been nothing to add for years, but now there were printouts, Mal's original message, our back and forths as we got to know each other, ending with his invitation for me to stay with him back in February. There were now pictures of me Ma, one I'd got of me Da off of his family, but I hadn't had time to get to know them any better. There was the photos of Mal and his little family and I smiled as I realised I would get to see them grow up now, to know what people they would become. I put the shoebox into me suitcase before adding a few items of clothing, but there wasn't much I owned since I dressed the same every day.

With my bag packed I stripped the bed and folded the quilt at put it on the bottom of the bed with the pillows on top. It was how we were supposed to leave the room. I didn't take the bedding down for the laundry straight away, I knew Mrs McLynn would cause a scene, and anyway, there was one last thing I had to do.

I went over to the corner of the room and knelt down by the skirting board where some long ago priest had carved a little cross. I very carefully pried it out and reached into the hole it revealed. There was an ancient tobacco tin that I now pulled out. I carried it carefully over to the writing desk and I opened it. Inside was a folded up sheet of paper. I pulled it out carefully and unfolded it; it was old and a little brittle now. On there was a long line of priests who had held the position of priest on Deireadh an Domhan before me. The last name on there was Father Dowling; he'd been the priest just before me. Now it was time to add me own name to the list.

_**Fr Ardal McGuire July 2072 - March 2091** _

Just like the others before me, dating back to the 1940s, I'd left my name and the dates I'd been priest here. I didn't know what the point was of this, especially since it was kept hidden, but when I took over Father Dowling had left me a note telling me about the list and it was bad luck to break the chain.

I put the list back in the tin and placed the tin back in its hidey-hole before writing a letter to Father Malachi and explaining about the tin. I put it up on the top shelf of the wardrobe where he would likely find it when he came to use his new room.

For my carry-on there wasn't much to take other than my personal copy of the Good Book, a paper back novel about detectives in prohibition era Chicago that would make some great light reading for the long journey, my passport and me pills. Mustn't forget those since I didn't know how long it would be until the whole process of making me a vampire actually began.

I pulled the strap of me carry-on bag over my body and gathered up the bedding before managing to take hold of me suitcase too. I carried them all downstairs, dropping me suitcase by the front door before carrying the bedding through to the little laundry room that was through the kitchen.

Mrs McLynn looked up from her preparations for dinner.

"So you're leaving us then Father." She said.

"That I am." I confirmed.

"Now why would you go and do a thing like that?" She demanded.

"Because there's no easier way to put it than I'm dying Mrs McLynn, and soon." I said solemnly. "You know I got the cancer, and it's killing me. Soon I won't be good for much and it would be wrong for me to put on you and Father Malachi like that, so I'm off to a home in America."

"Why didn't you say sooner?" She demanded.

"I didn't know until just now and I got to go today or else they'll think I don't want the place and they'll give it someone else. I'll end up in a home with the old priests instead of the one with the ill priests me own age." I explained.

"I understand, but I wish you weren't leaving me with that lanky string of piss, if you'll pardon me French." She growled.

"Now Mrs McLynn we all have to start somewhere and Father Malachi's heart is in the right place." I chastised. "I'm sure with your guidance he'll be the best priest this island has ever known."

"I sure hope you're right about that Father." She said before pressing a box into my hands. "I made you up a little bite to eat for if you get hungry on the way. God knows when you'll be on your flight."

"Thanks for your kind thoughts." I said as I slipped the sandwiches into my carry on bag. "Well I'll be going now Mrs McLynn. Make sure Father Malachi moves into the big room, it's where the resident priest is supposed to sleep."

"Will do Father." Mrs McLynn said with a firm nod.

"Well, goodbye Mrs McLynn." I said lowly, there wasn't much more to say.

"Goodbye Father." She said solemnly.

I gave her a weak smile before going to the front door. I had to take off my bag so I could pull on my coat. I pulled my bag back on and picked up my suitcase. I took one last look at the hallway before leaving. I didn't look back at the old house as I made the short journey to the church where the bell was ringing, calling people in. I would have preferred to go without a fuss, but I owed it to the congregation to say goodbye at least. I went around to the back door, entering through the rectory.

I left my suitcase, bag and coat on the bench before pulling on my vestments. Father Malachi was already standing in front of the alter leading the congregation in song. He was in full vestment, complete with stole, he was obviously intending to offer Sacrament afterwards, but I felt it would be sacrilegious to do so given the true reason I was leaving this community. I would have to lie in church, or at least be resourceful with the truth. I sought out the truth I could tell and assembled a speech in my head. I would make it brief.

I motioned to Father Malachi and he nodded to me, bringing the hymn to a close.

"Please be seated." He said and waited for the rustling to stop. "Thank you for coming on such short notice. It is good to see so many of you come to the bell's call for Father McGuire has something to share with you all."

I took a deep breath and stepped out to face the congregation. Father Malachi hadn't been lying, there was quite the turnout considering they weren't expecting Mass today. I took a deep breath and began.

"Thank you for coming out this morning, taking a moment from your busy lives. I have news to share with you. He has decided, in His great wisdom, that I must join Him, and now it is time for me to leave you. I am going to America to spend the rest of me short days in this human body. I would like to thank you all for making my nineteen years here some of the happiest in my life, and know you will always have a place in me heart. May peace go with you always."

I nodded my head to the congregation.

"Now Father Malachi will lead you in prayer." I stated.

As the congregation bowed their heads and Father Malachi led them, I left. I didn't want to stick around any longer, Father Malachi and Mrs McLynn could tell them what I was dying of, I didn't want to have to say it aloud. I didn't want to tempt fate and have Him take me before I had chance to continue on in this world. I quickly removed the vestments and pulled on my coat and bag, lifting my suitcase and leaving. I moved as quickly as possible, knowing that having dressed for Sacrament Father Malachi would now have to perform it and nobody would leave before they were dismissed. That gave me at least fifteen minuets before news would reach those who hadn't turned up. If I was lucky I'd be on the ferry before anyone would bug me.

I reached the port and tucked myself in under the shelter, if I kept me hood up and me head down it was possible I would go unrecognised. I was worried when Danny O'Doyle and his son Oisin turned up, but he'd neglected church the past four weeks and so he got as far away from me as possible in case I brought him to book. I checked my watch when I heard the church bell toll as the congregation left. Hopefully they would hang around to ask Father Malachi what was happening because there was ten minuets to go before the ferry was due.

I felt my heart race with every passing moment until I saw the little boat appear on the horizon and it gave three blasts of the foghorn as it drew up next to the dock. There were only a few people on board and that made it easy to spot the two I was looking for in their dark clothes. I stood, took up my suitcase and was at the bottom of the gangplank by the time Captain had lowered it.

The two let the other passengers get off and stood at the top of the gangplank.

"Father Ardal McGuire?" The tallest asked.

"That's me." I said as I went aboard.

"I'm Father Goodwin and this is Father Kier." The tallest stated. "You've saved us a journey."

"I respect the Church and all Father, but you know you have to pay." Captain said apologetically.

"Here is his ticket." Father Kier said as he held it up.

"So it is." Captain replied and ushered us away from the top of the gangplank.

"Shall we go into the cabin?" I suggested, it would be quarter of an hour before Captain set sail again and I didn't want to be on deck where people could shout to me.

"Of course Father." Father Goodwin replied and we went into the cabin and found a bench to sit on.

The two priests struck up a conversation that wouldn't seem out of place if anyone was listening in, and was better than us just sitting in silence. That would be just as suspicious. Danny and his son stayed out on deck, they didn't want to sit by us priests, but Ginny O'Keefe came in with her guide dog Brody, who led her to a seat near the door and sat obediently at her feet.

"Father McGuire? Is that you I hear?" She asked.

I couldn't deny it, Ginny had good hearing.

"Yes Ginny, it's me." I confirmed.

"Where you heading out today? I heard the church bells not half hour ago. Forgive me for not attending, but Brody's got her check up and I can't miss it. I can't have her falling ill on me." Ginny explained.

"I understand Ginny, and don't you go worrying, it was nothing important." I stated.

"Are you sure Father?" Ginny asked, frowning toward me as her blank green eyes looked elsewhere.

"Yes." I insisted.

"So where're you headed?" She asked again.

"I'm going on a little trip." I replied, keeping to the truth that I could tell.

"That sounds nice." Ginny observed and fell into silence.

I let out a sigh of relief as I heard Captain give the call to cast off.

"Where to?" She asked as the ferry shuddered as the engines kicked in.

"America." I supplied.

"Fancy." Ginny observed. "Will you see the Statue of Liberty for me? Tell me how it looks when you come back?"

"I'm not going to New York." I lied.

"Ah well, I'm sure where you go you'll have nice stories to tell. If you wanna practice your Braille, a post cards always welcome." She said with a grin.

"I'll see what I can do." I promised with a chuckle as the little Darren ferry took to the water.

Ginny chatted on for the rest of the journey about her recent experience of having to milk one of McAbbot's cows because he was convinced she could cure it with a maiden's touch. He was still convinced it was possessed and apparently my attempts at exorcism weren't doing any good. I was glad she didn't question me anymore on my trip by the time we docked.

Father Goodwin and Father Kier led me to a car and we got in. We didn't drive far, only to an underground car park where they pointed me toward a more upmarket car, the type you'd expect some foreign delegate to travel in. I moved toward it and the back door opened, Alec stepped out.

"Good morning Father, may I take your bags?" He offered.

"Under the circumstances I think you can call me Ardal." I observed as I handed over my bag and suitcase.

"We'll talk in the car." He said.

I nodded and got in. It was nice and spacious inside, complete with a mini fridge. Alec got into the car and closed the door. He knocked on the glass in front of us and the car began to move.

"For now I will continue to call you Father McGuire, and you may call me Father Fortelli." Alec stated.

"You look a little young to be ordained." I observed.

"Perhaps, but I can get away with claiming myself to be in my early twenties. People do observe me with some disbelief, but there are those who look as young as I." Alec said with a small shrug.

"I guess." I conceded.

"Our cover story is that I'm accompanying you to the home in Florida. In truth we are travelling to Wyoming. There we will begin the arrangements for your transformation. I understand if you wish not to discuss it on the flight, in fact there is not much more for us to discuss until we get to Wyoming. I will leave you in peace aboard the flight unless there are other things you wish to discuss."

"I got me book." I said.

"I have a book too. I find it helps considerably on long flights." Alec replied.

"It does." I agreed.

We spent the rest of the car ride in silence until we reached Shannon Airport. The driver pulled up right under the overhang in front of the main doors and I realised this was to give Alec cover from the sun, although it was cloudy today. I got my suitcase and bag from the boot and Alec pulled out his own suitcase and bag that was pretty much a good match for what us priests used. When I actually looked at what he was wearing I noticed that he'd got his hands on a dark suit and collar. I decided not to comment.

It was a few hours later when we were on our flight, in first class no less, and ready to take off.

"You know priests don't usually travel first class." I whispered.

"Yes, but this is a gift from a loving flock to their ailing priest." Alec replied as he flicked through the catalogue for the air shop that was tucked into the seat in front of him.

"I was a good priest to them." I conceded. "Ah well, here we go, the safety instructions."

Alec tucked the catalogue back into the mesh and looked down to the front where one of the air stewardesses was going through the usual motions. Alec frowned slightly before the corner of his mouth turned up and he turned to me.

"I have often wondered how they get their skin so orange. Do you suppose it is a form of jaundice?"

"You do know it's fake tan right?" I asked with a frown.

"Of course." Alec said with a snort. "I was merely jesting, I hate these tedious monologues. I have heard them so often."

"Well there are people who haven't flown before." I pointed out.

"That is true, but to block it out…" He said with a sigh.

"Ah look, it's over now." I said.

"Thankfully."

"And we'll be taking off in a mo."

"Yes. Then six hours of miraculous flight and we are in the New World." Alec said happily, and then he looked sad. "So many hundreds of miles away from Leda. I hope she does not miss me."

"She's bound to, but she's with her friends. Won't be that long and you'll be back." I assured him.

"Yes." Alec agreed.

At that point the flight levelled out and since the cabin crew were coming around we had to keep our talk to things that sounded priestly. After an hour we both got out our books only to notice we were reading the same thing. So we discussed some of the earlier chapters before deciding to talk about each chapter as we went along. It passed the flight quite well and it seemed no time at all when we were landing in New York.

It took ages to get through customs, having gone through JFK before I knew it would. Then we had to go to a car to take us to a private airfield, Alec explained his sister had insisted we use her private jet. I hadn't thought it would be so snazzy, but it was.

Once we were in the air Alec pulled off the white colour and loosened the top buttons of his shirt. He held up the collar for a while, regarding it thoughtfully.

"I wanted to join the priesthood, but the man who was my father wouldn't let me." He said. "I was his only son, I had to marry, take over the title, have children to carry on the line. Rather ironic that he put me to death on the word of the Church when you think about it." He put the collar aside. "But that is ancient history."

I nodded.

"Now we are free to talk if you have any questions." He stated.

"Not really, but I have a suggestion." I said carefully. "I've been thinking about it on the flight over. Maybe it would be better if you're not the one to bite me."

"You don't trust me?" He asked, looking offended.

"No. That's not it at all." I countered fervently. "I just think it might be better when we come to tell Mal, that it wasn't you."

"I suppose it is crime enough I suggested this to you in the first place." Alec muttered. "Very well, I will speak with Jane, find out who she recommends of her people. Do you have any preferences?"

"What do you mean?" I asked with a frown.

"To bite a human for them to change, you must get close, one might call it intimately close, have you any objections to it being a man?"

"Well if it is so intimate I wouldn't mind it being a nice lady, but I'm not so insecure of me sexuality that I would feel awkward with a man doing it. After all, it's just becoming a vampire right? It's not like it's anything else."

"Then I will bear that in mind." Alec stated before falling into a brooding silence.

I needed something to break the tension.

"So Leda, she really is your daughter?" I asked.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"How did that come about?" I was actually really curious about this.

"Mal told you that we vampires can father children with human and dhampir women?" Alec asked.

"Yeah. He said that's how he came to be." I stated. "And I can see it with a vampire who is only a century or two, but one who is fifteen hundred years old?"

"Liza's father is twice as old as I." Alec stated without any hint he was joking.

"He is?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes." He said with a nod.

"Wow. Three thousand?" I gasped.

"Near enough." Alec said as he moved his hand in the approximately gesture.

"Then he was around at the time of Christ." I murmured.

"He was, but I doubt he took notice." Alec said as he turned to the window and leant his forehead against it. "That was when he was still much the child of the Volturi with no other interest than serving the Padroni and where the next blood donation was coming from."

"I see." I replied, I was going off this conversation now.

"It was due to us not knowing any better before Carlisle discovered we could survive on animal blood." Alec said quickly when he noticed my hesitation. "Knowing this fact has been a big help, especially in preparing those who wish to join us for what lies ahead so they take to animal blood much more willingly."

"That's good to know." I replied.

"I think perhaps I will tell you everything you need to know about vampires, what it means to be one, and what troubles you may face. Remember, you may change your mind right up to the point where you are bit. Once you are bitten there is no going back, but right up that point, if you wish to cease in this course then feel free to do so. We will arrange for you to enter the House of Palliative Care where you can live out your days as the world believes you do."

"Ok." I said.

"Very well. Now where to begin…."

* * *

By the time we landed in Wyoming I knew way too much about what it meant to be a vampire. A lot of it was off putting, but knowing that so many vampires now followed the vegetarian lifestyle was comforting. It was enough for me to be willing to take such a risk, and I had a way out if it all went wrong. I wouldn't be a monster for long.

The airstrip in Wyoming was just that, one runway and a little hanger. It was owned by the vampires of America, for their own personal use. It was near the headquarters of the sort of government they'd set up. I guess they would soon be my government too.

Since it was owned by the vampire council it meant that Alec didn't have to worry about the fact that it was sunny. The sunlight sparkled off him and I had to wonder what it would be like to look down at your own arm and see it glitter like marble.

I pushed that thought from my mind as I went to get me bags, but a sparkling hand stopped me. I looked to me side to find a stern woman in a dark suit and sunglasses looking at me.

"Rea will take your bags." Alec said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"No problamo Padre." Rea said as she got me suitcase and bag from the hatch "The boss has assigned me to make sure you're comfortable during your stay. Anything you need just feel free to ask."

"I can accommodate him." Alec said.

"Hey, I'm just doing what Jane asked, you got a problem take it up with her." Rea said with a grin that wasn't exactly friendly, before she carried my bags to the waiting car.

Alec sighed as he grabbed his own luggage and he motioned with his head for me to follow him. We went to the car, and he put his stuff in the boot while Rea indicated I should get in. I got in to a car that wasn't so fancy as the car we had in Ireland, but I guessed that was the point. It didn't draw attention as we glided along forest roads.

I didn't take in much more than that for a very long while as I felt a wave of fatigue and with it came a bout of pain. I grit my teeth as I gripped the handle on the door. I looked out the window but didn't really see the scenery, I was lost for a moment.

"Ardal, sleep." I heard a voice say calmly.

"Don't use that witchcraft on me!" I snapped, my pain making my temper short.

I felt Alec pull away from me and I immediately felt guilty. I managed to push against the pain.

"I'll be worse off sleeping in the car." I explained. "I make it to your place. Can rest properly."

"Of course." Alec replied.

I was very hazy with pain and didn't realise we'd arrived until the car had stopped and there were arms getting in place to lift me. I managed to focus in alarm to find that Rea was picking me up.

"Relax Padre, you're light." She said.

"I can…" I began to protest.

"No. Too much pain. Now don't go being brave there Padre, let this old sailor take care of you." She said.

"But…"

"I'm a vampire." She said as she lifted me without even seeming to strain. "Just let Lieutenant Rea take care of you."

"Rea, he is an ordained priest and over forty, it is rather patronising for you to carry him in such a manner." Alec said.

"You got no objections, right Padre?" She asked.

"Well…." I began.

"See, no objections." Rea replied and she started walking off with me.

I heard Alec groan before following behind, his gate closer to running to keep up with Rea's longer stride. I would have preferred to walk, but it was clear Rea was determined to deliver me to Jane her way. I was being whisked too fast to really take anything in. It was kind of undignified, but I guess it could have been worse. She could have thrown me over her shoulder.

Finally she put me down in a big office where a young girl was sat behind a big wooden desk. She looked so much like Alec that it was easy to know she was his sister.

"Jane, you are taking over sister?" Alec demanded.

"Not at all Alec dear." She said in pleasant tones. "I merely wished to allow you a little respite after such a long journey time."

"Is that so?" Alec asked sceptically.

"Oh brother, stop making this about you." Jane said as she moved so fast I hardly saw her move, but now she was in front of Alec, pinching his cheek. "You must not be selfish, after all, this is about Ardal."

"Of course." Alec said, glaring slightly.

Jane scrunched her nose at him like a teasing little sister before she turned to me.

"It is an honour to meet you at last Father McGuire. I hope your flight went well." She said in more formal tones.

"It was very sumptuous. Thank you for paying for first class." I stated, I thought it was called for.

"Oh that wasn't me, it was Alec." Jane said as she peered closer at me. "You do not look much like Mal, but there is definitely a lot of your mother about you."

"You knew my mother?" I asked in shock.

"I saw her once." Jane said with a shrug and I felt a chill run down my back, Alec had said he used to be Volturi.

"When you killed her." I blurted out.

"I had no hand in that, I was never an executioner." Jane said without shame. "I did bear witness to her death, Alec was otherwise disposed."

"You weren't there?" I asked him.

"No. I was keeping Tobias subdued so he wouldn't intervene." Alec said looking at the floor with shame.

"You must not be angry with us for those past sins, we had no true autonomy in Volterra. What Master Aro said went, not that I ever had cause to argue with my lord and master." Jane said bitterly. "There were many an evil we did in the name of Aro and the Brothers, little by little we are trying to atone. Surely helping the dying son of one we killed should count for something?"

"You're helping me cause I'm Zoë's son?" I asked wit a frown.

"I am helping you because my brother has asked me to. He has grown fond of you, or perhaps he is doing it for the sake of his friends, either way, Alec would not make such a request of me for just anybody. If he is willing to go to this trouble it is for a special reason, and how could I deny my twin brother?" She said as she put her arm around Alec and kissed his cheek.

Alec rolled his eyes, clearly exasperated by his sister.

"You look tired." Jane observed. "I suggest you have some rest and we'll speak later. Rea will show you to your room and if there's anything you need just ask her."

"And me bags?" I asked.

"They're already in your room." Jane assured me.

"Thank you." I replied.

"C'mon Padre, let's get you settled in." Rea said, clapping her hand on my back, it felt like being hit with an iron bar and it winded me a moment.

"I'd rather walk." I said firmly before she got any ideas about picking me up again.

"All you had to do was say." She said lightly before leading me from the room.

I followed her down a big sweeping staircase into an open space with a glass dome full of sunlight and sofas. Then it was to the left into a corridor of doors.

"These are the human and dhampir rooms." She was explaining as we went along. "You got all the stuff you seem to think is necessary these days. Back in my day a pot under the bed was considered ok, only the nobs messed about with that plumbing malarkey. I do like showers though, could have done with them on ship, it could get a little ripe when you were on a long mission. This is your room, and you get a key, not that a lock is much of a deterrent against a determined vamp, but it's a good way to show you don't want to be disturbed. Let me show you how all this stuff works."

"I think I can work it out." I said as I stepped into a plainly decorated room.

"I got to show you. Jane's orders." Rea said as she strode to the door that led to the bathroom.

"You know, 'I was just following orders' is the lamest excuse a person can use." I observed.

"Only if they're not willing to own up to their actions, but I'm doing nothing wrong. Just showing you about." She moved suddenly and she was in front of me, almost on my eye level and I'm a tall man, she must have been something being such a tall lady in her day. Perhaps that's how she got away with being a man. "You're not afraid of me are you?"

"No. Not at all. I just want to be alone." I said.

She watched me for a moment, her eyes gold like Alec's, then her eyes widened. "You're in pain. Sit. I'll get you water and you can take all those little pills humans have these days."

"I can…" I began.

"I am your servant while you're still human." She cut me off. "I have to make sure you're completely comfortable."

"And you're ok with that?" I asked sceptically.

"I ran away to the navy when I was eleven, signed on as a cabin boy, and a damn good one I was too. Serving people is not something you forget and I wouldn't normally do it, but you're a priest, I respect the clergy. Good friends with the Padre was I."

"If you want to help me then thank you." I stated.

"I'll get your water and then put out your nightclothes. But I draw the line at dressing you." She said with a firm nod.

"I think I can manage that on me own." I replied. "I'll get me pills."

Rea nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. I opened the front pocket on my carry-on bag and got out the reminder box with me pills set out for the week. I got out the ones for today and took them when Rea came back with the glass of water.

"You need to shave Padre? I was always a mean hand with the old straight blade." She said with a grin.

"No thank you." I said, worrying what would happen if she accidentally cut me.

"You can trust me Padre, and even if I did cut you, your blood would not be nice. I'd sooner suck on a skunk." She sniffed.

"Good." I replied before finishing off the glass of water and reaching for my other bags.

"Look Padre, I'm your batsman. Your cabin boy. Your second. You got to let me look after you or I'm not doing my job to the best of my ability. And when I'm not doing my job to the best of my ability I tend to get a little cranky." She growled.

"Fine. If it makes you feel better do whatever it is you feel you need to do. I'll go shower while you're sorting it."

"Now that's more like it." Rea said with a grin. "Here's your jim-jams, there's towels on the rail."

"I'll need me toiletries too." I stated.

"Yeah, officers and their toiletries." Rea mused as she pulled the little black case from my suitcase and gave it to me. "They usually smelled nicer than me." She added with a wink.

"You must have many stories." I observed.

"You're my Rupert not my friend." Rea said with a blank face.

"Then I won't pry until we are friends." I said carefully as I stepped into the bathroom and flicked the little lock on the door.

Now that I was on me own, sort of, I let the tension in me body go, gritting my teeth as a particularly bad wave of pain rolled over me. It was getting worse and all this travelling didn't help. I hoped it wouldn't be too long before I got turned. The sooner I left this pain behind the better.

It took a full two minuets before I felt up to moving to the shower and turning it on. It wasn't too difficult to work out the settings. I didn't take too long, just washed away the travel dust before going to bed. When I stepped out of the bathroom Rea was stood to attention by the side of the bed, me bag and suitcase neatly stowed on top of the wardrobe and looking empty.

"All unpacked Padre. I'll just take your dirty clothes to the laundry. They'll be all clean and pressed by the time you wake up." She assured me.

"That's very kind of you." I replied.

"Yeah. I won't be long. I'll be outside the door if you need me." She stated.

"Guarding me?" I asked.

"In a sense."

"Wouldn't it draw attention if you're just standing out in the hall?"

Rea paused on her way to the bathroom and shrugged.

"Look, there's a chair and a desk lamp. I can sleep with a little light, I did grow up in an orphanage so light when I'm sleeping doesn't bother me none. Read or whatever it is you do in your spare time if you have to guard me, in a sense. At least that way nobody will be bugging you about why you're standing out in the hall."

Rea considered for a moment.

"You do have a point." She said. "I'll go take the laundry while you get settled into bed, then I'll be back."

I nodded and waited until she'd left the room before I said me prayers then climbed into bed. Rea had already turned down the covers and I had to wonder if she would have tucked me in if I hadn't pulled the covers up around me before she got back.

I closed me eyes and tried to drift off to sleep, but it was no use. I opened my eyes when I heard the door open and Rea slipped inside.

"Sorry Padre, didn't mean to disturb you." She whispered as she sat down in the chair by the door and turned on the little lamp, she had a book with her. "Are you comfortable? Is there anything I can do?"

"No. It's something I'll have to deal with for the rest of me human life. I haven't slept well for a very long time. Mostly I just close my eyes and drift, hoping I'll get some refreshment." I explained.

"I could read to you." Rea offered. "Or…or sing. I haven't for a very long time, but I was assigned to attend this nob's son on a crossing to America. He was two years older than me, but I'd already been to sea five years by then. This wet behind the ears fop was supposed to be going to tend his father's plantations, but he had no sea legs, sick for most of the journey. I had to sing him lullabies cause his precious nanny-kins was no longer available. Had to pretend I was one o' them castrato lads to explain my high range. Guess it helped I was a gangly girl."

"Was you ever found out?" I asked curiously despite my promise earlier, but then she was the one who'd said about it.

"Only those I wanted to know." Rea said. "So you want me to read or sing Padre?"

"I don't mind whatever. You don't have to do either if you don't want to." I replied.

"Good, cause I sound like a weasel being tortured in a tin bath at the bottom of a well and this book is mucho too juicy to read to a priest." She stated.

"Why? You think it will embarrass me?" I asked. "I may be a priest, but I'm still a man. Doubt there's much in your book that would shock me."

"Really?" Rea said with a grin before she began flicking through the pages. "Now where's that really intense part. Here it is… 'Lady Anna could hold back no longer, she had admired the stoic wolf for a long time, he was a great leader and always gave good council, but now as the water glided over his muscular torso she felt a heat rise within her. The type of heat a lady should not feel for anyone other than the man she would marry, let alone the elder son of her father's enemy. Yet he was not a wolf to her, at least not as the other vampires saw it. He was a wolf yes, but it didn't define him, Brody was many things beside. He was stoic for the most part, but it merely hid the true passion always bubbling beneath his quiet surface, showing itself when he did not feel threatened.

" 'Now she looked upon his body and knew deep within that she liked what she saw. The ever-pervading vampire hunger now craved only one thing; to know every inch of that werewolf and to know him well. Without another thought she threw down her thick cloak and pulled the headdress from her head, shaking out her long golden hair as she began walking toward the water. "So you're coming for a swim now?" Brody asked with a grin, but Lady Anna ignored him, instead reaching her hand up to touch his cheek. She had done it many times before but…'"

"This is Darktide." I cut in.

"And?" Rea said with a leer.

"Well this is hardly the most juiciest scene. It only ends in a kiss! Come on there's much better stuff in the later books, and none of it between Brody and Anna mark you. Their scenes are always a little sweet if you ask me, like the author is holding back on those characters for some reason, but she goes all out for Lady Carella and Lord Tanton."

"That's because she based Lady Anna and Brody on herself and her childhood sweetheart." Rea said with a chuckle.

"Really? I always found that a bit suspect, like some fan somewhere thought it was a cute notion and started the rumour." I observed.

"You haven't met any of Liza's family have you?" Rea said with amusement.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll see." She said, still grinning. "Ok, ok, you want the real good sex scene?"

"I think perhaps I should just try and rest a little now." I said as I felt a wave of fatigue roll over me. "Although I am enjoying our conversation so, I want to be one hundred percent alert when I talk through the whole changing process with Jane."

"Well, you just settle down Padre, we'll have forever to catch up." Rea said with a shrug, then she turned to the side, propping her legs up over the arm of the chair and became engrossed in the book.

I couldn't help a little chuckle before I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

I lay there for four hours, but I didn't sleep, just lay with me eyes closed. I guess it wasn't as bad as all that really, at least my body got a little rest. I couldn't help but feel it would be better if the vampires just went ahead and bit me now. I wasn't getting any healthier and I wasn't going to be getting any sleep now, wouldn't it be better if I didn't need it at all?

When I sat up Rea was still reading her book, but she immediately sat to attention.

"Anything I can get for you Padre?" She asked.

"No. I'm going to shower and dress then I'd like to talk to Jane if I can." I replied.

"I'll lay out your clothes then let her know you're ready to talk." Rea said as she got to her feet.

"Thank you." I replied as I managed to haul meself out of bed.

She saluted before going over to the wardrobe in the corner. She pulled out my spare suit and laid it out on the bed.

"I'll just take it in the bathroom there with me." I said, picking the clothes up in case she decided that she should dress me now.

I showered just to refresh myself before I got dressed into the usual black suit and black shirt. But I paused when it came to putting on me collar. I looked at that bar of white in me hand, then looked up at myself in the mirror, my blue eyes looking old and wary. I was world worn, about to take drastic actions that I was almost certain He would not approve of. I placed the collar gently down on the little shelf, it would be wrong for me to wear it now.

I left the bathroom to find Rea had returned to my room.

"Jane's ready to see you." She informed me.

We left me room behind and I followed Rea back up to Jane's office. She was sat behind her desk once more, Alec standing by her side looking annoyed. She motioned for me to sit when I entered the room.

I sat in the chair my side of the desk and it was really comfortable. I felt myself sink into it a little as I looked across at the twin vampires. It really was amazing how much alike they were, I couldn't help wonder if it would have stayed the same had they grown up past their teen years, or would Alec have always had that slightly feminine edge to his features.

"Perhaps we should begin by discussing what's going to happen." Jane began.

"Alec give me all the ins-and-outs on the plane from New York. I know all the risks and dangers, I know what's at stake." I stated. "But I've decided to do this, there's no turning back for me now. I'm going ahead, I won't change my mind, but I'm also not getting any healthier. The longer we wait the more chance there is that I could die in the mean time."

"Therefore, the sooner the better?" Jane asked.

I nodded.

"Then wonderful, we can begin right away. Come, we will go to the changing room immediately." Jane said, rising to her feet.

She motioned to me and I followed her along with Alec and Rea out through a side door and into a long corridor that was plain compared to the one that housed the dhampir and the humans.

"This is the employee corridor." Rea explained. "You won't use this unless you qualify for the guard."

"If you want to be a member of the guard." Alec added.

"Oh Alec, you are still so opposed?" Jane asked.

"We are finally free of Volterra and yet you still keep the same role." He replied.

"It is different." Jane said, and didn't elaborate further.

The rest of our walk was in awkward silence, I couldn't think of anything to fill it or I would have tried. I was grateful when we finally came to a room that was down another corridor. It was a cold, clinical room, reminding me a lot of the ones I'd spent some time in recently, being poked and prodded as they tried to determine what was wrong with me.

"I know it's bare, but it is the best design for changing. We can play music and such if you desire, but the less fabrics to contain scents the better." Jane explained.

"I don't mind, seems fitting that it reminds me of a mortuary." I replied.

"Are you ready to proceed immediately?" Jane asked.

"Yes." I said with determination.

"Then we will leave you to strip off. Remove all of your clothing then lie on that bed there." She said, pointing to the metal one covered only with a role of paper like you got in the doctors. "You can use that towel if you wish to protect your modesty, but it will be easier for us if you're undressed."

"Ok." I said.

"If you fold up your clothes and leave them on the shelf there we will take them to be laundered, along with all of your clothing to remove your human scent. They can be returned to you when you are changed that way." She continued with her instructions.

"Thank you."

"Now, we will leave you. Call my name when you are ready." Jane said with a smile. "I will change you since you have requested that it should not be Alec."

"Thanks." I hazarded.

"Oh, you will not be thanking me in half an hour." She said with a grin before she left the room, Rea and Alec moving in her wake.

The door was closed behind them and I felt a cold shiver run down me spine. This was the point of no return, I was in the room now, I wouldn't change me mind. I began undressing, folding each piece of clothing and putting them on the shelf as Jane instructed. I felt weird pulling off me pants, but I could see how it might be awkward later, I'd helped lay out enough bodies to know that. I picked up the towel and moved over to the metal bed. It was the height of a hospital bed and it was a little awkward climbing up in me birthday suit, but I got up and sat with me legs out in front of me, putting the towel in place before I lay back. There was no pillow and I felt the tightness in me sinuses that happened when my head lay too far back.

"Jane, I'm ready." I called, my voice echoing in the tiled room.

Jane entered straight away, looking almost ethereal as she passed through a shaft of sunlight. Her vampire skin sparkled, her light hair almost glowing. She was an angel in that moment and I couldn't think of a better image for the person who would usher me from me human life and into the next. Then she was in shadow once more, and although she had that otherness that marked vampires apart from human if you knew what to look for, she was no longer an ethereal being of Heaven.

"Are you certain you want to go through with this Ardal?" She asked as she climbed up onto the bed, kneeling beside me.

"Look, I made up me mind and have come all the way from Ireland for this, be a bit stupid for me to give up now. So just change me already before the cancer takes me."

I replied.

Jane placed her hands on my cheeks and looked down into my eyes.

"If you insist baby boy. Brace yourself for the most unimaginable pain ever." She whispered, and kissed my cheek.

I felt uncomfortable with that, she looked so much like a kid, but then I couldn't think about that because I felt a sharp pain at my throat. I realised she was biting me, and before I could protest she was biting again this time on my shoulder. Then on me arm and moving down toward me wrist. It was as she moved to me other side that I felt like something hot was trickling through my veins, suddenly growing with heat, taking over me body so I was only a little aware that Jane was biting me all over, putting as much venom into me to speed up the process as Alec had explained. That thought brought little comfort as I felt I was being burnt alive.

I could hear screaming, some animal in severe pain. It was only the ache in me throat that made me realise it was me. I felt something like an ice cube on me forehead but that little bit of cool soon melted away.

"Hush now Father McGuire, you need to stop thrashing so we can clean you." A female voice I didn't recognise said through the heat.

Thrashing? I was thrashing? Yes I was. It took some concentration but I managed to still my body and clamp my mouth shut on the screams even though the fire raged on.

"There now." The voice continued soothingly. "Soon have you cleaned and you're through the worst of it."

"Don't lie to him Workhouse. You got two days left Padre, but once this is over you'll never be sick again. That's good right?" Rea asked.

I managed to nod.

"See, the Padre's a tough old boot, he agrees with me." Rea said.

"Rea please, this is no time to score points." The other woman hissed.

"Just cause I'm right, Workhouse." Rea said.

"Oh be quiet Army Whore." The other one snapped and I felt something dab against me head.

I forced my eyes open, I wanted to see who Rea was talking to, but all I got was a blinding light and an impression of a lot of red.

"Don't try and see, your eyes are between forms." The one Rea called Workhouse whispered into my ear. "It will only cause you dizziness amongst the inferno."

"And you know that how?" Rea demanded.

"I was too curious for my own good." Workhouse replied. "He is clean now, we should move him to the other bed."

"Which end do you want to get?" Rea asked.

"I'll get his shoulders, you take his legs?"

"Aye Sir." Rea replied a little sarcastic sounding before I was certain I was being moved.

I was burning again, me ears giving out on me for a long while, but when they came back I could hear so much more. So much around the entire place. I could hear things that had to be miles away, but sounded as if it was close by. Close by however I could hear the steady breathing of two people. A threading sound that I couldn't quite place, and a swishing sound of a knife over wood. I was curious to know what they were, but I was still burning, still a little while to go.

"Only another day, possibly merely a few hours." I heard Workhouse say.

"Yeah Padre, you're looking good."

I managed a smile despite the fire.

"Now that shows a cheery soul, smiling through the pain." Workhouse stated.

"Aw Workhouse, you getting soppy in your old age." Rea teased.

"Shut it, Army Whore." Workhouse snapped.

They were quiet again, but I could hear conversations around the rest of the place. I was aware of a ticking clock, keeping the time as the steady breathing in the room continued. I was counting the ticks, sort of keeping track of time, although not in the sense that I knew what time it was. Just that time was ticking and the heat was getting a little more intense, no it was receding. My fingers and toes were suddenly lovely cool, the cold flowing up me legs and arms. I could feel the heat getting worse as it receded inwards toward me torso, no toward me heart.

Good god it was starting to race, to gallop like gee-gee at a derby. Racing the heat as it travelled toward it. I was dying now I knew that, me heart stuttering out its last, as my body became stone. I let out a yell as the fire reached my heart, feeling like the worst heartburn ever, combined with someone squeezing it. Me heart felt like it was bursting from me chest…

And then it was still, and I was still.

* * *

I was lying in the silence of the room with all the noise of life beyond. I heard footsteps approach me and a hand took mine.

"Father McGuire? Are you ready to rise?" Workhouse asked.

"Wakey, wakey Padre, you're cooked." Rea said and she tapped my cheek.

I hissed and leapt up from the bed, landing in a crouch as I glared at her and the woman with the wild red hair standing beside her. They looked mildly amused, not threatened in the least, and I felt ready to kill them.

"Newborns, so melodramatic." Rea said lightly.

"Calm down Father McGuire, you don't want to hurt us do you?" the redhead, the one Rea had called Workhouse, asked in calming tones.

Hurt them? Well I felt like killing them, but really no, I didn't want to hurt them. I felt myself calm down and I blinked a moment, the first time since I'd opened me eyes over a minuet ago.

"Forgive me ladies, I…I don't know…" I stammered to stop at the strong sound of me own voice.

"Ah, no foul Padre, it's all instinct." Rea said, slapping me on the back, and this time it felt like nothing. "Let's get you dressed and we'll take you for some grub."

"Dressed? Right..." I said, realising I was naked and I should have blushed, but there wasn't that rush of warmth to me cheeks, I guess I didn't have the blood in me now. "I got clothes?"

"We thought a nice tracksuit would be less restrictive during your first hunt, then you can dress in whatever you wish." Workhouse said as she picked up a pile of folded clothes from the shelf.

"Thank you…err I'm sorry…I only know you as 'Workhouse'." I explained as I got down off the bed.

"Oh how rude of me not to introduce myself." She said. "I am Holly Stevens, Workhouse is a nickname Army Whore here thinks is absolutely hilarious."

"Hey, no need to be ashamed of your roots." Rea said with a shrug.

Holly rolled her cat-like eyes before she passed the clothes to me. I took them and pulled on the tracksuit bottoms and sweatshirt. They fit ok and it was strange, I could feel the texture of the material but it didn't affect me either way.

"I'll go let the boss know you're up and about then me and Workhouse here will take you out for grub." Rea stated.

I nodded and Rea left.

Holly stood beside me, smiling whenever I looked at her, but I saw out of the corner of me eye that she was blank when I looked away.

"Would you care to consult a mirror?" She asked after a minuet when we were waiting for Rea to return.

"I…" I had to think about that. Did I want to see myself?

"It's better to get it over and done with." Holly said, placing her hand on my arm.

I jumped several feet away from her like I thought she was a threat.

"Be calm please." She said, holding up her hands in calming motions. "You will find most of your reactions are exponential to how you mean them to be and you may find other vampires a potential threat. You must train yourself out of such thoughts for that way leads the solitary carnivorous nomad, and believe you me, that is no existence. It is much too lonely an existence wandering with nobody to share with you the world."

"You've done that?" I asked.

"Several times during my long lifetime." She stated.

"How old are you?" I asked, too curious to care if it was rude question.

"I am close to being a quarter of a millennium." She replied.

"Ah…so you're young compared to Alec and Jane." I said with a smile.

Holly frowned slightly before she began laughing.

"Yes, to them I am young. Now come Father McGuire…" She began.

"Please, call me Ardal." I insisted.

"Then come Ardal, I am here to support you, but are you not curious to see yourself now you are changed?" She asked.

"Ok. I'm ready." I said and held my breath for a moment as she placed her hand on my arm again. I was ok with it this time since I was expecting it.

Holly led me over to the blinds that I thought covered a window, but when she opened them she revealed a mirror.

I blinked and stared in a mixture of awe and horror at the sight that greeted me.

I'd been so used to seeing that withered, sick old man when looking in the mirror I was almost shocked to see the gauntness that had become so stark over the last few months gone. I'd filled out to a nice healthy looking size, me cheekbones high and chiselled rather than sticking out like coat hangers from which the thin skin of me cheeks hung. I actually looked younger than me age, maybe around thirty five, rather than close to sixty as I'd thought when I'd looked in the mirror this past year. I was pale, but no paler than Holly who was watching my reflection with intent gold eyes. Me eyes they were alive again, but gone was the shocking sky blue I'd seen all me life to be replaced by an unnatural red.

"Why are me eyes red?" I asked.

"I thought Alec explained all to you." Holly replied.

"Aye, but some things are missing from me memory." I stated.

"Oh, that happens." Holly stated. "Very well, a vampire has red eyes when they imbibe human blood. Since you are a newborn and therefore your own human blood is still at work within your newly formed vampire tissues you have red eyes. You will continue to have red eyes for a couple of months provided you stick to the animal diet, and then your eyes will cool to gold."

"You ready to feed Padre?" Rea asked as she came back to the room.

"On animals?" I asked, turning to her in horror as I imagined some poor person being led before me.

"Course Padre, we're veggies here and we're ready to teach you how to be a veggie yourself." She assured me.

"But that requires us to travel into the forest." Holly added.

"But at least you get to see how it is to run like us." Rea finished with a grin.

"Come. We'll use the newborn pathway." Holly said, beckoning me to follow them.

"There's one specific for newborns?" I asked as the women led me from the room.

"It's kept clear so there's no scents to worry a newborn and the dhampir and humans know to avoid it so there's no accidents." Holly explained as we went down a long set of steps.

"Are we underground?" I asked when I was certain of the pressure around me.

"Got some good senses on you there Padre." Rea announced.

"This is a tunnel that comes out in a cave somewhere up in the mountains. It will deposit us in the middle of thick forest where we may hunt without fear of running across some humans." Holly explained.

"I see." I said. "So how long is this tunnel?"

"Couple of miles." Rea said with a shrug. "It'll be quicker if we run. You up for it Padre?"

"I…don't know."

Rea and Holly looked at each other, then nodded to each other, they started running. I took a moment to process the amount of distance they'd already put between us before I tested myself, starting to jog. It felt good despite the fact that it had been years since I'd been jogging. I sped up and I felt no flag, no pull on resources, just a rush of adrenaline, at least what felt like adrenaline, and it pushed me to go faster. I was speeding along the tunnel until I'd caught up with the women.

"Nice of you to join us Padre." Rea said with a grin.

"Is this not wonderful?" Holly asked, and both were talking as easily as if we were standing still.

"It's so freeing." I said, and realised that it was nothing to talk, even travelling at these speeds.

"And a lot quicker." Rea said as the ground began to incline upwards. "We're nearly there."

A moment later we'd left the tunnel and were in a small cave, the entrance was small, not so enticing to an exploring human. It was also a hundred foot up a sheer cliff when we stepped out into open air.

"How the hell do we get down from here?" I gasped.

"Why, take a leap of faith of course." Rea said with a wink before stepping off the edge, I watched in horror as she fell, only for her to land lightly a hundred foot below. "Ardal McGuire, come on down." She yelled up.

"Rea does like to take the dramatic route so." Holly said with a sigh. "Come Ardal, this is but stepping off a curb to us vampires."

Without warning she took my hand and pulled me over the edge. I yelled for all of two seconds before I landed on the ground below, my body automatically moving into a position that let me land lightly. I looked at meself, noting I was still in one piece, then up at the ledge we'd jumped from.

"Holy mother of god!" I gasped. "We survived that?"

"You haven't seen much of what vampires are capable of have you?" Holly observed.

"No. Mal and Liza were careful to be human." I replied.

"Well they're dhampir, it's easier for them." Rea said with a shrug.

"And I never saw Alec do anything that would suggest he could leap off a cliff." I added.

"Not just off, but on to." Rea replied. "How do you think we'll get back?"

"Huh?"

"That is not important right now." Holly stated. "We have to find a herd to hunt."

"You got anything on your radar?" Rea asked.

Holly closed her eyes and sniffed at the air for a moment.

"One came through here yesterday heading north." She stated.

"Then let's head that way." Rea said.

Holly nodded before they both motioned for me to follow them. We were running again, and I realised this was to pass a few miles by. I guess animals roamed far in one day. Finally we stopped and Rea smelt the air along with Holly.

"This should do." Rea said. "I can scent them now too."

Holly nodded and they both turned to me.

"Now we're downwind from a herd of deer." Holly stated. "They won't smell us, but we can smell them. We can hear them too. All you have to do is concentrate and let your body do the hunting."

"It'll know what to do instinctively." Rea added.

"So I just concentrate?" I asked.

"Yes. At the moment it will help to close your eyes and rely on your other senses instead." Holly stated.

"Yeah. Use your eyes once you got a direction."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath in through my nose and I got a lot, vegetation, mud, something that could have been rock. I could even smell the weather, at least that's what it seemed like. It was hard to be sure and then I didn't care as I picked out a warm animal smell. There was a sound too, a rhythmic beating that pumped something liquid. Blood! Just what my body craved…

Without thinking I was running, trees rushing past me as I came upon a herd of deer. I leapt and landed on the back of one, my teeth sinking easily into its neck. Such delicious warmth flowing over me tongue and down me parched throat. A burning I hadn't thought too much about now seemed to cool slightly as I drank the deer dry. It seemed to empty too quickly to me.

"You want more Padre?" Rea asked as I stood up.

"I…" I shook my head to clear it. "What do we do with the body?"

"Just leave it, the scavengers will take care of it." Rea said. "It's more suspicious if we try to conceal it."

I nodded.

"Do you want more?" Holly asked.

"I think a little more wouldn't hurt." I conceded.

"Then hunt." Holly stated.

I concentrated until I located the herd again. They'd settled now, having regrouped a little to the west of our position. I moved with speed once more until I was gulping down more blood. It was wonderful, better than anything I'd ever tasted. How could this be wrong?

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand as I stood up and looked down at the red smudge across the marble white. That alabaster thing that looked like it belonged to a statue was me own hand. There was no denying that. And it wasn't the paleness that was so surprising, but it looked so obviously strong, and I was stronger now, faster and so much better than I had been. I'd been ill and weak for so long I'd almost forgotten what it was like to move without pain, to not feel tired just by walking down to the harbour. I felt I could do anything.

"We should get back now." Rea said. "Get you washed up before we go see Jane."

"Washed up?" I asked.

"Feeding can be somewhat messy." Holly replied.

"But don't be too sad Padre, we were all the same when we started out." Rea said before running her finger down my cheek and placing it in her mouth.

"Will you behave yourself?" Holly snapped.

"I didn't lick him this time." Rea said with a shrug.

"This time?" I asked.

"Oh, fear not dear Ardal, she did not lick you, it was the last newborn in our charge. She has a thing for them." Holly explained.

"Well it's the energy and the hunger to experience things in a new body, makes them very frisky." Rea said with a wink. "But don't worry Padre, you're safe. Don't much care for virgins, they don't have enough experience."

I went to correct her, but thought better of it, Rea was much too, well Rea for my liking. As intriguing as it would be to try every experience with me new body I thought sex could wait until I was a little more used to me new life. I felt Holly's eyes on me and when I looked at her she winked, like she knew I'd lived a different life before becoming a priest.

I wondered about how she could know that as we ran back, first through the forest to the cave and then through the tunnel back to the vampire HQ. They didn't lead me back to the changing room but instead down a different corridor and into a room similar to the first one I'd been put in. My suitcase was on top of the wardrobe in the corner and through another door there was a little bathroom. It contained a shower and a bath, there was no toilet and no sink. Well I guess I wouldn't need a toilet anymore and if I needed to wash the shower or bath would do.

Rea handed me one of my suits and I shut the bathroom door, there was no lock on it now. I was certain Rea and Holly wouldn't try to come in though. I put the clothes down on a little chair before I had a shower. The water washed away the blood from my face, but it didn't feel the same as before. It was just washing off me, not actually soaking in to my skin in anyway.

Once I was certain I was clean I got out and wiped, it was like wiping water off a window or something plastic, then dressed into me black suit and black shirt. I caught my reflection in the mirror, with me now pale complexion I looked like a pint of Guinness. Good job me hair was a light shade of brown or it would have looked even more so.

I stepped out of the bathroom to find that Holly was sat in a chair embroidering while Rea was sat in another, a bin between her feet as she whittled something out of wood.

"Looking good Padre, definitely more like yourself." Rea said as she stood up and put her knife and carving into an inside pocket of her jacket. "You ready to go see Jane?"

I nodded.

"Then we should go." Holly stated, standing up and putting her embroidery down onto the chair.

I took note of all the corridors and stairs this time as Rea and Holly led me up to Jane's office. We entered the big room and Jane was standing over by the window talking to a tall boy with an athletic build. They seemed to be in an intimate conversation, but it couldn't have been that intimate because of the woman standing behind Jane.

Jane smiled when she saw us enter and made her way back to the desk. The boy remained by the window but the woman followed Jane, standing just behind her chair and placing a hand on the old vampire's shoulder. I locked eyes with her for a moment, they were a very light blue and she frowned slightly before turning her attention back to Jane.

"Ardal, it's good to see you up on your feet." Jane said with a smile. "I trust you are well fed?"

"Yes. Rea and Holly have been looking after me."

"Good." Jane said with a smile. "Rea you may return to your normal duties."

"Aye Sir." Rea said with a salute before she left the office.

"Holly is to be your mentor. Rea will escort you when you have to hunt. Feel free to use any of our facilities when you feel able to. Holly should be a good judge of what you are capable of, although I advise you stay away from the dhampir and humans for at least a week or two."

I nodded.

"Then I leave you in the capable hands of Holly."

It was clear that we were dismissed so me and Holly left.

"What does you being me mentor mean?" I asked.

"I guide and advise you through this first year that you are a vampire. I will be with you constantly at first, but in time I will give you a break from me." She said with a chuckle. "What would you like to do?"

"I have no idea. What is there to do?" I asked.

"We could go back out to the forest and merely run, or there is the library if you wish to read up on some vampire history. There is the swimming pool, but we'd be better attending that at night when it is less likely dhampir or humans will be using it. Or we could return your room and I will answer any questions you may have."

"I think taking things slowly might be best, so let's do the question thing." I conceded.

Holly smiled before leading me back down to me room and I found that the way was already burned into me memory as if I'd walked that way for years. I asked Holly about it.

"Oh yes, you will find that your memory is superb now, you will forget nothing that happens from now on, no matter how much you would prefer you could." She said sadly.

"You got a lot you want to forget?" I asked in shock.

"You live as long as I then you too will have memories you could forget. I'm certain there are ones you would choose to forget in your forty years a human?"

"Well, I guess there is some, but the way I see it, our memories make us, and if we forget our mistakes we're more likely to repeat them."

"That is true, but what of heartache?" She asked.

"We remember the good times and grow from the bad." I stated.

"I suppose." Holly said.

"You don't believe me?" I asked.

Holly gave me a level-eyed look and it was clear that she didn't.

"You think I'm too young to know heartache? You can know it at any age." I stated and I went to the wardrobe, searching for me shoebox.

"What are you looking for?" Holly asked.

"My shoebox."

"Oh, your little box of mementoes? I placed it in the drawer of your desk. I thought it would be the best place for it." She stated.

"Of course. I just used to keep it in me wardrobe back at the Parochial House." I explained as I opened the desk drawer and found that me box was in there. "Did you bring everything to me new room?"

"I wished for everything to be ready for you when you awoke, I therefore offered my services to do so when Jane told me to be ready for attending to you during your transition."

"Thank you." I said as I carried me box over to the chairs and placed it on the little table.

"What is it that you wish to show me?" Holly asked.

I found the picture of me Alva and pulled it out, kissing it lightly before giving it over to Holly. She took it in gentle hands and looked at the picture.

"She is pretty." She said. "Your childhood sweetheart?"

"She was going to be me wife." I stated. "But she died so close to when we were supposed to marry. I may have been young, but I knew me heart and it very near killed me to lose her in that way. If I hadn't been afraid of going straight to hell for such a sin I would have ended it all just after her funeral."

"Yes, sometimes slipping into oblivion seems wonderful." She said solemnly.

"Oblivion? You don't think there's anything beyond this world?"

"I gave up on god long ago." Holly said. "There's a reason Rea refers to me as Workhouse, I was raised in one until I was ten. I was a child doing more labour than one would expect of an adult in these days and for meagre rations. They told us God is good, God is love, God provides such a wonderful bounty for us. We should be thankful to Him for giving us a home when all others had forsaken us. It was enough to make atheists of all us orphans. Even when I was saved I felt no thanks to him, but Victoria and Cyril were hardly the most religious of people. Had they been born half a century later they most certainly would have been part of the Bohemian Movement."

"I lost my faith for a long time too." I admitted. "But it was nuns who found me and nursed me back to health. Who helped me rid myself of my addictions. I found Him again and then dedicated me life to spreading His word and keeping His flock."

"You rediscovered God, I was taken by vampires." Holly said with a wry smile. "In my eighteenth year they took Victoria and I, but five minuets after I found out my adoptive mother was my true mother. It was most annoying."

"That must have been a shock."

"Indeed it was." Holly replied. "I would rather not answer personal questions, merely ones pertaining to vampires in general."

"What do you do instead of sleep?" I asked, since that one had been bugging me a while now, the thought of being awake twenty-four seven seemed boring now, especially with how fast my mind seemed to be firing.

"Bored already?" Holly asked.

"Just not sure what to expect later tonight."

"Well it is fairly simple, you get a hobby." She said and held up her embroidery. "You can learn new skills and new languages. Become well versed in all manner of studies, anything to take your mind away from the tedium which sets in when one does not have a mate."

"And if you have a mate?" I asked.

"How would you spend your time with the person you so desire and had no need to stop to eat or drink and never tired?" Holly asked with a slight leer.

"Sounds, good." I replied.

"And as much as Rea likes to think otherwise I know you are not a virgin. She still thinks in old fashioned terms at times yet accuses me of being the old fashioned one. Even if you had not shown me a picture of Alva I would have known, and I'm not so naïve as to think you would not engage in pre-marital relations. I'm sure you knew your Alva well."

I nodded.

"However Rea would think that odd of a Catholic, despite historical evidence to suggest that even popes in times past were less than pious."

"Was she really a sailor?" I asked.

"As far as I know. She is older than I by almost two centuries. Her stories seem to add up and I see no reason why she should lie. It happened more than you would think in the seventeenth century, some poor girl entering the military or the navy in order to support her family."

"But wasn't it risky?"

"Not really. The Church was no longer the all-pervading force that declared those women who dressed in men's clothing to be heretics and as long as they acted like the men and caused no tension where was the problem in allowing them aboard ship? After all, Charles the Second had recently allowed women to take to the stage. Can you imagine the horror? Women playing women?" Holly gasped in mock scandal.

"Mary mother of god! You can't be serious! What an unholy travesty!" I replied back and Holly chuckled.

"Have you thought of anything you would like to do?" She asked.

"I have no idea. As a priest most of me spare time was taken up with preparing for the next ceremony or writing me sermon."

"Then do that." Holly said.

"Do what?"

"Write a sermon."

"What would be the point? I can hardly go in a church now." I sighed.

"We are not unholy abominations of the devil if that's what you fear." Holly stated.

"I meant because I might bite people." I explained.

"Not if your congregation is mostly vampires. You'd be surprised how many of our kind return to their lifetime religion after a while."

"I…I don't think I could at the moment." I admitted.

"Then we'll have to find something else for you to do." Holly said. "What about before you were a priest?"

"Keeping fit and spending all me time with Alva."

"I see." Holly said. "I suppose we will have to find something else for you to do, but in the meantime I will recite vampire history from start to finish as I know it."

"If you insist." I said uneasily.

"Lay back on the bed and close your eyes. As you listen to my voice wash over you it will feel like sleep even if you're not actually sleeping." Holly stated.

"I'll try it." I said.

I lay on the bed and shut my eyes, listening to Holly as she went through vampire history.

* * *

It was surprising how the weeks seemed to pass, even without sleep. I got an interest in learning French, which took up all of five days, I moved on to German. Holly was a good mentor, helping me through the times I felt I was about to snap. Rea was good at always inserting her earthy humour when things looked set to get too surreal. It was not too bad, but it was so hard lying to Mal. In me letters home faking that I was at death's door, reading his obvious worry in the emails he sent me. I should just tell him, but it felt wrong doing it by email and I still wasn't out of the danger zone. Me still red eyes were evidence of that.

I didn't see much of Jane until the summer when Alec visited. She called me to her office and I was surprised to find that woman again, hovering behind the twins as they greeted me. They were both ignoring her so I guessed she was some sort of bodyguard, I did my best to ignore her myself as I answered Alec's questions. I thought Holly could shed some light on the matter.

"Who's the woman who's always in Jane's office?" I asked later when I was copying her embroidery.

"What woman?" Holly asked. "There's the invisible man, her mate Fred, but there's no woman as far as I know."

"But she's always there. Just a little taller than Alec with blue eyes and sandy hair. She's always dressed like she's in the middle ages or something."

"You must be seeing things Ardal." Holly said dismissively.

"But she's there." I said, shooting to me feet. "We should go look right now."

"Are you certain?" She asked with worry.

"You think I'm seeing things?" I demanded.

Holly bit her lip for a moment.

"Maybe not, but perhaps you are mistaken?" She suggested.

"I know I saw a woman in that room. She was there today and she was there when you took me to Jane's office just after I turned." I said firmly.

Holly looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Very well, we will go to Jane's office. I will think of an excuse and bear her wrath."

"If she's handing out wrath I'll bear the brunt. This is for me after all." I replied.

"Very well. We will go." Holly said as she got to her feet and we made our way up to Jane's office.

Jane was there, so was the woman.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Jane asked, looking up from her paper work.

"Yeah. Who is that?" I asked, pointing at the woman.

Jane looked over her shoulder and Holly looked to where I was pointing too. Jane turned back to me with a frown.

"There's nobody there." She said.

"There's a woman standing right there!" I exclaimed, and the woman looked at me in shock. "I shouldn't be able to see you, should I?" I realised as the woman frowned at me.

"Holly, please get your newborn under control." Jane said.

"Come on Ardal, we'll go for a run." Holly said, putting her hand on my arm.

"I can see you. If you want to talk come find me." I said. "Sorry for the interruption Miss Jane, I guess I was mistaken." I added with a bow of me head and left the room.

"Are you feeling well?" Holly asked carefully as we headed back to my room.

"I really did see another woman there." I said firmly. "You believe me right?"

"I…I didn't see anyone but Jane." Holly said.

"But you believe me?" I prompted.

"I don't think you would lie about this." She said carefully.

"But you think I'm crazy?" I asked.

"I think there are things in this world that defy explanation. Where to begin…" She trailed off as we stepped into my room. "We should write down everything you have observed."

"I don't see how that will help." I said unenthusiastically.

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I think I'll just forget about it." I said. "It's not like she's hurting me or anything."

"If you are certain." Holly said. "Perhaps we should go out for a run. Clear your head?"

I nodded.

"Then we should go." Holly declared and we left the room again to go along the tunnel out to the woods.

The running did nothing for me, it was becoming boring after months of running around the same area. I hadn't been anywhere else for months, maybe I was getting cabin fever. That would explain hallucinations.

"You are not happy." Holly said.

"I just…maybe I'm getting fed up of being restricted to this area." I reasoned.

"Hmmm…." Holly looked thoughtful. "I think this weekend we will see how you hold up interacting with the dhampir and humans here. If you feel comfortable I will suggest to Jane that you come with me on the trip I have planned next month."

"We can go somewhere else?" I asked, perking up.

"Yes. We would need to gain permission first and ensure that you are safe to be around humans. However you seem calm by newborn standards. It is much better these days with preparation."

"So where will we be heading?" I asked.

"To Boston." Holly said. "I have business there."

"That should be interesting." I conceded.

Jane agreed that I could go if I could handle exposure to dhampir and humans. It was hard at first, the scratchy heat at the back of me throat growing worse when I was close to humans. That was the hunger and when I realised that, it was a case of training meself to ignore it. I was happy with me progress, and what's more it gave me something to focus on. Something to work towards with a reward at the end.

Holly congratulated me on every improvement and was certain I would be fine out in the real world. Jane agreed although she assigned Rea to accompany us just in case. I didn't mind so much as long as I was getting a chance to leave the compound.

We ran to Boston, that surprised me a little, but then vampires don't need to carry much unless they want to. We caught our food, we didn't tire so we didn't need sleep and the elements were nothing more than something that made our clothes look a little shabby.

Rea and Holly enjoyed running, and now that I was going places other than round in circles I was starting to see the appeal of just letting the ground fly away beneath me feet. We kept as much to wildernesses as we could, running north east and never needing to stop other than when we were near Boston. We hunted then, getting our fill of blood before we went anywhere near an unsuspecting human populace.

"So what we doing Workhouse?" Rea asked as we entered the city limits at dusk.

"There's something I wish to do here." She said. "You may remain on the edge of town if you wish."

"No. I got to keep an eye on Padre here, where he goes I go." Rea said firmly.

"Very well, then you will not complain." Holly replied.

"Not even allowed to complain a little bit?" Rea asked with a pout.

"Please Rea, I implore you to not antagonise me when we are here." Holly said in serious tones.

"Oh. It's a special place." Rea said with a knowing nod. "I will be respectful to your pilgrimage."

"Thank you." Holly said. "Come, we have some shopping to do."

Holly led us to a street of shops that were closing for the night. She managed to catch a florist who was about to pull down his shutters. She bought a bunch of flowers before leading us to the other side of the city. This part was full of old houses, all big Victorian mansions. But we passed all these until we came to a gated park. The tall gates were nothing to us now as we leapt over them and made our way in darkness along the paths. We came to a plaque that read **Shady Hill Memorial Park**

Rea put her hand out to stop me a hundred yards away while Holly approached the stone alone. I looked away to give her some privacy while she laid the flowers down. That's when I noticed him standing beneath a nearby tree. He looked about thirty maybe, with neatly trimmed light brown hair that was combed into a centre parting. He was wearing an old fashioned doctors' coat over an old fashioned brown suit. For some reason he gave me the shivers.

I watched him carefully, and got worried as he began to approach Holly.

"What do you want?" I demanded, rushing up to him.

He turned and looked at me in surprise.

"You can see me?" He asked.

"Of course I can see you. You're standing right there." I said.

"Is…Fred there?" Rea asked, zooming to my side and reaching out in front of her almost touching the man.

"It doesn't hurt to look there." Holly murmured from where she was still kneeling.

The man looked toward her and smiled fondly before turning back to me.

"You can see me and hear me?" He asked.

"Should I not?" I demanded.

"Who are you talking to Padre?" Rea asked.

"You really can't see this guy? He's standing right there as bold as brass." I declared before turning back to him. "Are you some kind of doctor?"

"Doctor?" Holly whispered as the man said. "Some know me as Dr Ramsey."

"Ramsey you say?" I asked.

"Oh no! No! Don't you do this?!" Holly yelled as launched herself at me and I was suddenly having to defend myself.

"What did I do?" I asked, pushing her away and finding that I could do it easily, I was clearly stronger than her.

"You told him to do this didn't you?" She directed her anger toward Rea. "Jane told you of my past."

"I have no idea what's going on here Workhouse. I have no clue who Ramsey is." Rea stated.

"He is dead!" Holly exclaimed. "He was close to being my true mate and you would… I thought you were a man of god Ardal, how could you be so cruel."

"He…He's dead?" I asked incredulously as I looked at the man in front of me, and he nodded his head as if it was no big deal.

"You must know that." Holly sobbed, lowering her face into her hands.

Ramsey moved toward her and wrapped his arms around her but looked sad when she couldn't feel him.

"I'm sorry my love, I never meant for you to be alone." He whispered.

"What is going on?" I demanded.

"I think you are a medium young one." Ramsey said, not taking his attention away from Holly. "I knew a psychic who could really see the future but I never met a medium who really could communicate with the dead. I found it hard to accept ghosts since I had never seen one in my five hundred years as a vampire. Not until I became one."

"But… That's impossible." I whispered.

"Padre? You ok?" Rea asked, looking into my eyes.

"Are ghosts possible?" I asked her.

Rea shrugged.

"Why not." She said.

"Because it is a foolish notion." Holly said harshly. "And if Ramsey is a ghost, why would he appear to you and not to me?"

"I have no idea." I said. "I'd rather not be seeing him, but there he is, hugging you."

"Then why do I not feel him?" Holly demanded.

"I don't know." I replied. "I just…I don't even believe in ghosts. You either go to Heaven or you go to Hell, you don't hang around afterwards jumping out at people from behind trees."

"For the record, I did not jump out." Ramsey stated.

"Prove it." Holly said firmly.

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know…describe how he looks." She suggested.

"He's about six foot. Long thin face. Light brown hair verging on ginger. Looks about thirty. He's dressed like a doctor."

"You must have seen a photograph of him." Holly said flatly.

"Point out that I died in the nineteen twenties, how would you know the colours." Ramsey stated.

"Any photo of him would have been monochrome." I stated.

"But… It can't be." She said sadly.

"I don't believe it either, but he's right there and he's still hugging you." I stated.

"If he is there, ask him why he left me." Holly said darkly.

"I didn't leave through choice. That monster James tortured me to death with the help of that viper Victoria." Ramsey said with a grimace.

"He said James and Victoria tortured him to death." I said.

"Oh god!" Holly cried out and this time she collapsed to the floor.

"You ok there Holly?" Rea asked in concern as she knelt beside her and hugged her.

"I had hoped it was swift, James in a moment of anger ripped off his head, but this, torture?"

If vampires could cry Holly's face would be soaked by now.

"And it was all my fault. I convinced him to go up against James. We should have let him have the girl and we could have ran away to Volterra together."

"Would you really have wanted to sacrifice that poor girl in such a way?" Ramsey asked then looked at me expectantly.

"He asked if that's what you really would have done. Sacrificed the girl."

"No. Not really." Holly conceded. "It was my idea to save her."

"And I admired that about you." Ramsey said softly as he stroked Holly's hair. "You risked your life as much as I did. I knew the risk, you warned me. I could have let James have the girl, but you had warned me of the torture she would face. You warned me of his tracking skills, but I didn't go far enough. The first bolt hole I found I began to change her and it was not as safe as I thought. Maybe if he'd been alone I would have stood a chance, but not with Victoria too."

"Um…he liked that you wanted to help the girl. You were at risk as much as him. He could have just handed her over, but he didn't. He changed her too soon where he wasn't safe. Err…and he was outnumbered."

"That is not what I said." Ramsey complained.

"It was the gist of it." I replied. "I'm not a Dictaphone you know."

"Maybe not." Ramsey said, walking over to me and looking me in the eye. "But perhaps you'd make a good telephone."

"Excuse me?" I asked, feeling afraid.

"I was a pioneer in the field of psychiatry, I always liked to experiment." He said as he gave me a thoughtful look.

"What does that mean?" I demanded.

But he didn't answer. He walked behind me, and then I felt a chill take over me body and suddenly I was opening and closing me hands without willing them to.

"I have control." My mouth said, and me accent sounded Scottish to my ears.

"Padre? You ok?" Rea asked, shooting to her feet and looking in my eyes.

I tried to speak but I didn't have control of me vocal chords at the moment.

"Holly I don't know how much time I have." I said and guessed it must have been Ramsey riding me body somehow.

"Excuse me?" Holly said, looking up.

"Miss Stevens, please forgive me for dropping by unannounced, but I don't know if I will have this chance again." Ramsey said, and I could feel his longing to reach out and touch her, but he was keeping me body perfectly still.

"Ramsey?" Holly whispered as she rose to her feet.

"Don't be stupid Workhouse, you think your old bit's taken over the Padre?" Rea said with a snort.

"I have." Ramsey said.

"Get out of there or I'll fit you up good." Rea said angrily, pushing up her sleeves and balling her fists.

"I am in a newborn body with all of his strength but I still retain my knowledge of fighting as a five hundred year old vampire? Do you really wish to risk it?" Ramsey asked.

"You hurt the Padre and I'll find some way to hurt you." Rea warned.

"The longer you stall me the more possible that may be." Ramsey replied. "Now let me talk to Holly."

"You want to talk to him Hol?" Rea asked, ready to pounce if Holly said no.

"I…Ramsey?" Holly asked in a quivering voice.

"Yes my love, it is me." Ramsey said, holding out my hand.

"Ramsey." Holly said with a smile, taking my hand before stepping in close to me and looking up into my eyes. "Is it really you?"

"Yes my love." Ramsey whispered as he placed my hands on either side of her face, and then leaned down to kiss her.

It was strange, knowing that it was me kissing her, but not feeling anything from it. I was a step removed from what my body was doing. I just hoped Ramsey would be satisfied with a kiss, it was going to be awkward enough as it was to be around Holly the next couple of days. Ramsey pulled away and Holly had her eyes closed with a smile curving her lips as she placed her hands over mine.

"How can you be here?" She whispered.

"I need to tell you this Holly. You are not to blame for what happened to me." He said, ignoring her question. "I've had a hundred and fifty years to think about where I went wrong. I should have smuggled Mary onto a ship when she was still human, got to Volterra and had her changed there. It would have made more sense, but I was thinking of what if James caught us in the mean time. The sooner she was vampire the sooner she was safe. I really didn't think he'd kill me out of spite. Even though you warned me he was a nasty piece of work, I didn't think he could be that bad. Then to leave that poor girl alone with newborn thirst." Ramsey sighed and shook my head sadly. "I'm sorry I failed you. Please forgive me."

"We should never have split up." Holly said, reaching out to stroke my cheek. "We should have stood together, as true mate are supposed to."

"True mates?" Rea gasped. "I never knew that."

"I told no one but the Cullens." Holly said softly. "And of course Aro knew with his little gift so there were those he chose to share this knowledge with."

"Oh Holly, I am so sorry I left you alone." Ramsey gasped as he pulled her into a hug.

"It's not your fault. The one to blame is James." Holly whispered. "If he wasn't already dead I would kill him for you."

"Worry not my sweet, I got our revenge on him." Ramsey said with a vengeful smile as he stroked Holly's hair.

"How?" Holly asked.

"When he met his end I felt it. He recognised me and looked to destroy me, but I had been a ghost longer. I knew exactly how to deal with him. He will hurt nobody, living or dead ever again. I think that is what I need you to know my Holly. You were not responsible for my death, it was all James and his obsession. Please remember that and remove me from the guilt you feel for deeds you have done in your vampire life."

"I will do so my love." Holly replied as she reached her hand up to me cheek once more and kissed me lips.

Once again I felt nothing until I shot backwards, no control over meself, and Ramsey had no control either. He was being forced out of me for some reason. When I slumped to the floor feeling drained and the burn in me throat was worse than ever I realised why.

"You ok Padre?" Rea asked, helping me up off the floor.

"I need blood." I gasped.

Both Holly and Rea gasped.

"You have to hold your breath until we get you to the wilderness. Got that Padre?" Rea ordered.

I held my breath and nodded my head. I let the women lead me, feeling weird running without breathing. I was disorientated without me sense of smell, but it was better than the alternative. Finally we were at some waste ground and Rea disappeared for a moment returning with something struggling between her hands.

"Know it's not appetising Padre, but it'll take the edge off." She said, holding out a rat.

I closed my eyes as I took it from her, not thinking too much as I bit into the furry body, relishing the blood that flowed so freely but then ran out so quickly.

"It's not enough." I growled.

"Just hold your breath once more. We will have to run for a while, but once we reach the nearest forest we will find you something bigger." Holly assured me.

"Unless you got no objections to a big old tomcat." Rea said.

"That's not helping." Holly hissed.

"Look, its just sitting there looking at us. If the Padre got no objections I reckon it's a pretty handy blood bag." Rea argued.

"It's stray?" I asked.

"A cat that tatty is nobody's pet." Rea said with a nod.

"All I need to know." I said and before I could think about it I was leaping through the air and the cat noticed a moment too late and got ready to run as I grabbed hold of it and bit.

The cat blood was a little better than the rat blood and lasted a little longer. I also felt a lot less woozy.

"I think I can make it somewhere else now." I whispered.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rea asked. "Let's get out of here before some carnie decides to make a scene."

"You really think they might?" Holly asked.

"You never know with carnies, and this is the free lands."

"Free lands?" I asked.

"How about we get to some nice woods where you can hunt something bigger before we explain." Rea said, slapping me on the back.

I nodded and I let the women lead me again because I really had no idea where I was going. I guess this was something I would have to learn later. All I knew was that it seemed to take forever, even after we had reached some trees before they decided it was safe to hunt. They fed too, to help fuel them through our journey back to HQ.

On the way they explained about how there were still some vampires who drank human blood. How America was split up and that the northeast was the hunting ground of the wandering carnies. I remembered I'd heard all this from Alec, but it had got lost somewhere in the transformation.

I was surprised by how glad I was to get back to HQ despite having gone stir crazy only a week ago. I guess it was home now and although it was nice for a little holiday, getting home was nice too. It was nice to see me room and lie on me bed, even if I couldn't sleep, lying down and thinking of nothing. It was the closest I could get to sleep since I became a vampire. Listening to music helped too, and I guess that's why I didn't hear Holly at first.

"Ardal?" She called.

"Whut?" I asked, pulling out the ear buds of me iPod.

"I asked if Ramsey was still here." She explained.

"If he is I can't see him." I said irritably as I closed my eyes.

"Why would that be?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm tired." I growled.

"You're a vampire now, we don't get tired." Holly observed.

"Maybe I'm wary because the last time I saw your boyfriend he took over me body and I had no control. Do you know what it's like to know your body is doing stuff but you're not the one in control?" I demanded. "It's drained me completely Holly, even after feeding. I feel like I need to sleep for a thousand years."

"If you can't see him than maybe he's still in you." Holly said excitedly and suddenly she was hovering over me on the bed. "Is he in there."

"Holly, he got booted out of me when I got completely drained." I said, pushing her away gently as I sat up. "I can't tell you what happened after that cause I was too busy freaking out."

"Perhaps if I were to kiss you he'd make himself known." Holly whispered as she leaned in close.

"How about I kiss you and find out if me Alva is in you?" I asked.

"Don't be silly, why would she be?" Holly demanded. "And that makes me feel…"

"Uncomfortable?" I asked. "Yeah I know. How do you think I feel? Your Ramsey rode my body as if I was nothing but one o' them mecha thingies from the sci-fi films. He was in complete control and if he was still here I would know."

"I am sorry. I am very sorry." Holly said, covering her face and turning away from me. "I should have thought about that aspect, I was caught up in the possibility."

"Holly, I lost the love of me life too. I know how hard it is and I don't know what I would do if I did see me Alva again. I can't begin to imagine how it was for you to have Ramsey talk to you again. If I'd known who he was, or even that I could do that, I would have maybe not said anything."

"Oh no. No. No. Thank you for letting me know. It was a help to have a chance to talk to him once more, it is greedy of me to seek out more." Holly said sadly.

"If I see him I'll let you know." I promised.

"Thank you." Holly said lowly as she got off the bed.

"Maybe you'd like some time alone from baby sitting me?" I suggested.

"Maybe I could go for a short run." She conceded. "Will you be fine on your own?"

"Do you think I'm likely to go on a blood thirsty rampage now?" I asked.

"No."

"Then I'll be fine here on me own. Just want to rest the old noggin anyway so I won't be much for conversation." I replied.

"Very well. I will step out for an hour. Please do not leave your room."

"Don't want to." I said.

I waited for Holly to leave before I put me iPod back on and lay back on the bed. I closed me eyes, trying to think of dreams even if I couldn't really have them anymore. I managed to picture everything in the moment Ramsey left me body. Did he disappear? Was it just that I got so drained I couldn't see him anymore? It was hard to be sure, he had winked out of existence but it was like turning off a TV, the screen suddenly going blank. It was more to do with me power having faded off. So where was he now? Was he still at the park, he could be tied there, but no, he said he'd been killed elsewhere and just cause he'd worked there when it was a mental hospital the building was long gone. He'd also managed to destroy James so he had to be able to move from that place. He could follow us, but we'd been in such a rush thanks to me needing blood maybe he couldn't keep up. Whatever he wasn't here right now. Maybe he'd turn up sooner or later. I'd have to keep an eye out for him.

I'm not sure how much time had passed as I let my mind wander, but suddenly I was aware that there was someone in me room. I assumed it was Holly and sat up to greet her since it was polite, but instead I found Rea standing over me.

"Hi Rea, what can I do for you?" I asked, moving off the bed and sitting in the chair so I didn't feel so vulnerable.

"Well Padre, if you want some fun, I have the next week off. You can come call on me at my room." She said in a sultry voice.

"I thought you weren't into virgins." I said blankly.

"Well no, but the way you kissed Holly, you've definitely known a woman or two in your time." Rea said with a grin.

"That wasn't me. It was Ramsey." I said flatly.

"Maybe, but it was still your body." Rea said with a shrug. "I can tell a lot from a body in how they kiss someone. So, the invitation is open. Just come along to my room, but if you're too chicken I'll understand."

I had no idea how to respond.

"See you soon, Padre." She said with a salute before leaving.

That was weird and I didn't know how to process it. Really, what was Rea thinking? It would be awkward, I wouldn't go.

"Rea was here." Holly said, and I looked up to find her standing in front of me. "She propositioned you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement of fact.

"Yes." I replied. "How did you know?"

"You can speak to ghosts, I can know the past from scent alone. I can always tell when Rea is on heat and for some reason she's picked you this time." Holly said with an amused smile.

"You sound surprised." I said.

"Yes. Normally she prefers women when indulging in a marathon, although she has been known to invite a man or two at times." Holly mused.

"What will happen if I don't accept?" I asked, feeling worried, Rea scared me a little.

"She won't kill you if that's what you're worried about. Although she may start treating you with indifference." Holly replied.

"Then it is something I'll have to live with." I said. "If she wants to be childish then that's her prerogative. I've got more pressing things to worry about."

"Such as?"

"How do I explain me power? Should I reveal it at all?" I worried.

"Rea will tell Jane, although she will probably need convincing. Talking to the dead is something I have never come across before and I never found any mention of those whose ability was proven in any of the Volturi records. There were many who claimed such a power, but none who could prove it."

"Then maybe I should keep schtum unless Jane asks me about it directly?"

"I think that would be for the best." Holly stated. "And perhaps you should refrain from acknowledging the woman you saw in her office until Jane is searching for truth."

"Why?" I asked.

"Nobody else could see her but you. We now have a plausible explanation that said woman is a ghost. However, we have no way of knowing who she is. Jane killed many a person, both human and vampire, during her time among the Volturi, it could be someone who wishes her ill."

"I don't know, she looked protective of her. But I guess it would be better to know who she is before I go putting me foot in it."

Holly nodded.

"So for now I stay quiet?" I asked.

"Yes." She confirmed.

* * *

I took Holly's advice and didn't say anything about me power, well how would I explain it anyway? Really there was no way to prove it and whenever I was in Jane's office that woman would suddenly disappear, I had no idea why she was so frightened of me. Perhaps she was worried I would give her away somehow. Anyway, she wanted to be ignored so I ignored her and since Jane didn't bring up me power I said nothing about it. To be honest I'd rather forget I had it anyway, it wasn't like it was something useful like Holly's tracking or Mal's telekinesis, in fact it was more likely to upset people.

I didn't call on Rea, but I sent her a card to decline her offer to try and keep the peace. She came to see me two weeks later.

"Hey Padre, got your card." She said, holding it up. "Really, apologising? What you got to be sorry about? I asked you if you wanted some fun, you didn't. I'm not gonna hold that against you. Your loss anyway."

"So you're not mad with me?" I asked.

"Nah. You actually did me a favour. Got to spend time with one of the half vamps, pretty interesting week." Rea said with a slight leer. "It's past. I was in a moment of silly, but when I thought about it I didn't want it. It would make things weird. I guess it's good one of us could be a grown up. So no bad feelings?"

"No." I assured her.

"Good. Well I got to get back on duty. Catch you later Padre." She said with a salute before walking off.

And she really was the same with me as she was before our little trip, I had to wonder why Holly had said she'd act indifferent. Maybe she'd done it to other people in the past. I wasn't to know, not really.

I'd been keeping up a correspondence with Mal. I would send the letter to some contact of Jane's in Florida and they would then post the letter on to Mal so that it would have the right postmarks. It was a little fun at first, an exercise to relieve me boredom, but as time ran on it was becoming harder to make up things to say. There were a few times I started a letter of confession, just to get it over with, but it had gone on too long and I owed it to Mal to tell him face to face. Mostly so I also had a chance to explain me decision to keep him in the dark for so long.

I was starting to feel guilty about not coming clean and that was beginning to gnaw at me. If I thought I could handle a plane ride I would have gone out to Wales in October, but I couldn't be certain on a plane. The guilt and the fact that I didn't want to make meself sound so bad that Mal would worry that I would drop down dead any second made it really hard to write. I must have sent five notes at the most in those last few months.

I was counting down the days until Christmas. Alec had emailed me to let me know that they were coming over later than usual this year because Addie was in school and Liza was in her last year of teacher training where she was doing the more hands on stuff. It meant that I wouldn't get to see them until Christmas Eve by the time Alec came to collect me and we then drove up to Washington State where Liza's family lived.

"You're very jumpy today." Holly said, making calming motions when I leapt around to hiss at her when she startled me.

"Sorry." I replied. "I'm just very nervous. Alec should be here soon and hopefully we can head out straight away. Although it would be wrong to keep him from his sister and his kids. Can you believe he's has that many kids? I couldn't wrap me mind around it, but you never know. There are big families around."

"Ardal! Breathe!" Holly commanded, placing her hands on my shoulders. "I spoke with Jane and she said that she will have three hours with Alec and the children at a special family gathering and then you can set out for Tregarran. You will be on the road by midnight at the very latest and you should arrive at your destination some time tomorrow evening. You will be able to see your brother then."

"Thank the Lord." I prayed.

"I think that in the mean time we should find some activity to take your mind off the waiting." She said as she took my hand. "We will go swimming."

"I haven't been for ages." I agreed.

"Then let's go."

I thought she was going to lead me to the swimming pool, but instead she led me out to the mountains up in the open air, I no longer had to take the newborn tunnels. It was a lot a better, experiencing the rushing wind past me ears all the sooner. I wasn't certain where she was taking me, only that I hadn't been this way before. I heard the laughter and splashing a while before we rounded a crop of rocks and came across a lake nestled in a bowl in the side of the nearest mountain. Despite the fact that there were a few flurries of snow on the ground and there was bits of ice visibly floating in the water, there was a handful of people larking around as it was the middle of summer.

"Workhouse! Padre! You made it." Rea greeted us cheerfully, she was dressed in an old fashioned men's bathing suit, the black and white stripes and her dark hair making her seem like she might be on an old film.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The guards annual Christmas lake party." Rea declared. "Come in, don't be shy. We got plenty of rats to go around." She added as she put an arm around each of us and led us over to where a few deck chairs and blankets had been set up.

"You haven't plied them with alcohol as you did last year?" Holly asked warily.

"Come on Hols, what's Christmas with out a little tipple?" Rea said with a wink.

"Puritanical." Holly replied.

Rea poked out her tongue.

"Me old gran was born in them times, right lot of old sour pusses said she. Much better when new Charlie got called back is what she said. A body could party and not worry about the god botherers coming and knocking down the door. No offence Padre."

"None taken." I replied.

"So lets just drink and be merry. Padre can even hold mass if he likes."

"I believe you refer to the Sacrament." Holly stated.

"Don't really know. Ollie's lot got rid of all the fancy stuff and I never really attended church much since I was always looking after all of the whippets for Mum. Then of course dad went and got himself dead and with seven girls in tow and no boys what hope did Mum have of finding some blighter to take her on? So I ran away to sea, took a post as cabin boy and had all me wages sent home for Mum and the sisters. They all had right proper matches in the end, especially with a 'brother' who was a lieutenant in the King's navy."

"You have already sunk a few rats I should wager." Holly said disapprovingly.

"What? Didn't take you for the gambling type Workhouse." Rea replied with a grin.

"I don't think He would approve if I gave Sacrament with real blood." I stated. "After all it says in the Bible, 'Only be sure not to eat the blood, for the blood is the life, and you shall not eat the life with the flesh.' That's Deuteronomy Twelve, verse twenty-three, to quote just one reference to this. I don't think He would be happy if I performed Sacrament with real blood, even if I were to bless it first."

"God, that can't sit well needing blood to live." Rea stated.

"I think I crossed the line of forgiveness when I changed His plans for me by becoming a vampire instead of dying, I don't think anymore sin is going to make that much of a differences. You can't break something that's already smashed beyond repair. So I'll do what I need to survive, but I won't deliberately antagonise Him by going so far as to desecrate the sanctity of the Holy Sacrament by performing it with animal blood. Seems a little, pagan to me."

"You have something against pagans?" A man who was just coming out of the lake demanded.

"No. Your beliefs are your beliefs as my beliefs are mine." I stated. "And really pagan is an umbrella term that covers many different old world religions, I should not have used the term. I'm sorry if I offended you. I should have chosen more carefully, like a certain sect who did drink blood in worship of their deity."

"So you're the priest." The man said, looking me up and down. "Thought you wore dog collars."

"Well." I felt up to my neck where the white bar I'd worn for the last few decades was missing. "I'm not on duty. I thought this was a party. Where's these booze filled rats I heard about?"

"Thought your lot didn't drink alcohol." The man said with a frown.

"Oh not us Catholics, we don't believe in temperance." I said.

"And he's Irish." Rea added.

"That's kind of a little racist." I observed as Rea dragged me over to a tent filled with cages.

"Maybe, but it was only Irish Dan who could drink Young Reggie Potts under the table." Rea said with a grin.

"Reggie Potts?" Holly asked.

"That's Lieutenant Reggie Potts to you missy." Rea scolded before sniggering. "Yeah, Reggie seamed best given Mum called me Regina on accounts of she thought it would give me airs and all. Had right fancy plans for me if dad could get high up enough in Navy, but he died. So I became Reggie and me sisters had honours instead."

"It was nice of you to see your sisters right." Holly stated.

"Yeah. But I think I got the best deal, considering I got to see the world while they were up to their eyeballs in babies and keeping house. I got to see things that most English men in my time never got to see on account of travel being pretty treacherous. Yep, t'was a good life till old Captain Bill took a shining to me ship. Took most for slaves and food stock, ain't quite sure what he saw in me cause he definitely didn't want me for me woman bits. Spent the best part of two centuries sailing about off the coast of Bermuda. Ever wonder about why things get strange in that little triangle of sea? That be old Captain Bill and his marauders, still active to this day under cover of the mystery." Rea said as she waved a rat about as if it were a bottle of rum. "Here's to you ya old sea dog, may you rot in a watery grave." She toasted before biting into the rat.

"Oh dear, she gets like this every year." A vampire woman I didn't know said as put her arm around Rea. "Come on Boss, let's go over to the nice cool water. You'll like that right? A nice refreshing swim?"

"Stop codling me woman!" Rea exclaimed as she pulled away from her subordinate. "Am I not allowed one day a year where I wallow in the melancholy of my life?"

"Wouldn't you like to do it somewhere a little more private?" The woman said seductively.

"You attempting to romance a senior officer Daisy?" Rea demanded.

"Learned it from the best Ma'am." Daisy stated.

"That's my girl." Rea said, getting her in a friendly headlock and ruffling her hair. "Somewhere private sounds good."

Rea and Daisy left.

"How strong are those rats?" I asked.

"Considering the fact that they appear to be staggering about and bumping into the sides of their cages I'd say pretty damn strong." Holly stated.

"I…Can we just go wait back in me room?" I asked, the thought of staying out here was unappealing.

"It is entirely up to you." Holly replied.

"I don't want to swim anymore." I said.

Holly nodded and we headed back to HQ. Yes it was nerve racking waiting in me room, but I guess I was at least ready for when Alec was ready. I made sure my bag was packed, checked the contents several times to be sure. I wanted to make sure I had everything.

"Are you not packing?" I asked Holly.

"I won't be going with you. I had to turn up uninvited to Tregarran last Christmas chasing Alec, I should hate to do so again. I would rather not antagonise Renesmee further. I have history with Liza's family and you may not feel so keen to have me present when you find out why."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Ask them, see what they say, then it is entirely up to you should you wish to hear me out. Not that I have any excuses, I was completely in the wrong. However I believe I have served enough penance, but still you should here it from them."

"Why can't you tell me yourself?"

There was a knock at the door.

"It is Alec." Holly said before getting to her feet and opening the door.

Alec came in without waiting.

"It's good to see you again Ardal. I'm pleased to say we will set off soon, but there's a few things we must cover first." He said nervously.

"Such as?" I asked.

"You have asked me to keep my peace and I have done so, however this has put me in a bit of a sticky predicament. You see it will upset a few people, also likely my new girlfriend Kitty. She accompanied me here along with Leda and if she finds out who you are before I let Mal know it is likely she will be upset with me. I would rather not have an atmosphere in the car on the journey. I am hoping Leda will not recognise you, she saw you for only a week and you were a sick human at the time. As a vampire you are different enough that she may not make the connection."

"Well if you need a cover call me Eamonn. It's a good a name as any." I said with a shrug.

"Thank you." Alec said with a relieved sigh. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Hold on a moment. I just want to say goodbye to Holly." I stated.

"Of course. We will be in the atrium when you are ready." Alec said with a nod.

"Ok." I replied.

Alec left and I turned to Holly.

"I'll still be your friend." I said. "We all do bad stuff at times and as long as we seek forgiveness and try to make amends then we cannot be punished for our past sins. So I'll see you when I get back after Christmas."

"Very well." Holly replied.

"Then I'll see you when I get back." I said awkwardly.

"Goodbye Ardal. And have a Merry Christmas."

"You too." I replied.

She smiled and I smiled, I was a little confused about what to do really. I'd spent the best part of nine months in her company with only a bit of interaction with other people. This called for at least a hug, she was sort of family now. Yeah, it would be ok. I hugged her quickly before picking up me suitcase and leaving.

I made my way to the atrium, which was the big open space at the bottom of the sweeping staircase that led up to Jane's office. Alec was there with a woman and a child. It took a while for me brain to accept that the little girl was indeed Leda. She looked a lot older than she had back last February. The woman looked friendly enough, her dyed red hair thrown up into a haphazard ponytail. She was a dhampir just like little Leda, but she was fully-grown, although I had no idea what age that would put her at.

I didn't even get chance to open me mouth to carry out Alec's plan before Leda spotted me and greeted me with a smile.

"Father McGuire, you are a vampire now." She said. "I'm glad you didn't die, Addie and the twins will be happy to know that. They have missed their uncle."

"Uncle?" The woman asked, looking me up and down. "I take it you're Ardal then."

Alec put his hand over his face in defeat.

"I am."

"Well Liza said you were dying, but nothing about you becoming a vampire darling." She said. "Alec, they don't know do they."

I could see the conflict flash across his face, should he lie?

"No. They do not." He admitted.

"You did this in secret?" She demanded.

"I asked him not to tell in case it…went wrong." I stated.

"Still, it seems underhand." She said with a scowl.

"May we discuss this in the car please Kitty?" Alec asked. "For the sooner we get to Tregarran the sooner Mal and Liza will know."

"You plan to just turn up unannounced?" Kitty demanded, folding her arms and glaring at me.

"Well you see I would phone them first but I thought this should be something more done face to face." I explained.

"I suppose after all this time it will be for the best." Kitty conceded. "But I disapprove of this Alec. I hope you realise that."

"I knew you would." Alec said sadly.

"Why is this bad?" Leda asked. "Father McGuire was dying and now he's not."

"It's not as simple as that Leda, but for now I'll borrow your logic." Kitty said with a smile, before shooting a dark look at Alec. "It seems as if there's no time like the present to hit the road."

"Then we should depart immediately." Alec stated.

We made our way out to the car park and a mini-van that Alec had hired. I got in the back with Leda while Kitty insisted on driving. Kitty didn't lay into Alec on the journey, in fact she was quite pleasant, agreeing to let him drive at night so she could sleep. In fact it was almost as if she had forgotten all about her upset until we reached our destination.

It wasn't Tregarran, where Liza's family lived, this was a nearby house known as The Stables. One of Alec's daughters lived here with her partner Bob. They were welcoming, and Kitty didn't put our hosts on the spot, but when Alec was taking their luggage out the car she made it clear that he was to stay in the barn with me so us vampires could stay up without disturbing those who needed to sleep. It was too reasonable to outright argue so me and Alec took our stuff to the barn around the back.

Then we talked about how we were going to reveal me. We decided that it would be better to tell Mal and Liza first before anyone else found out. Just to give them room to react and such. So once it was dusk we made our way into the trees and Alec led me for a few miles until we came to a very big house, like one of them grand houses the lords and such used to live in. It had started snowing on our way over and now the whole scene looked like a disturbed snow globe.

We stopped under the trees and I found a trunk to hide behind, Alec would clear the way for me first, but he had to get Mal and Liza out here. He took his phone from his pocket and dialled.

"Liza? Is Mal with you?" He said.

I couldn't hear Liza's reply, I could have if I concentrated, but I was too nervous.

"Are you both alone?" Alec asked and it was clear that Liza snapped at him.

"Oh, you are _alone._" He said, and it didn't take a genius to know what he was referring to, maybe it was better to leave it. "Sorry to have disturbed you at this time but I wish for you to meet me out at the edge of the forest as soon as it is convenient."

I'm not sure what Liza said, but it upset Alec a little when he said, "Have I not proven myself to be of no threat to your welfare these past several years?"

"Yes." Liza replied, that one was clear.

"Then please, there is no ill intent, believe me when I say there is no ill intent, but it's better this business take place outside and away from others for the time being. It is a matter most private that involves only Mal and yourself." Alec said quickly and after a pause he added. "I am merely a messenger, a middle man if you will."

Liza was saying something that caused Alec to roll his eyes.

"Do you seriously think anyone could hold me to ransom?" Alec snapped haughtily. "It would be nothing to render them senseless and I could escape." He then sighed and his tones became softer as her said, "This is nothing sinister I promise, but it is a delicate matter that requires the presence of only you and Mal."

There was a longer pause, I guess Mal and Liza was talking because Alec looked as if he was trying hard to hear but obviously the receiver was being muffled.

Then Alec became alert and nodded.

"Thank you." He said.

Alec removed the phone from his ear and placed it back in his pocket.

"They're on their way." He informed me. "This will soon be over and I will no longer have to lie to them."

"I'm sorry I put you in this position." I said.

"I put myself in this position by propositioning you in the first place. This is what I must do to live up to the offers I make." He said with a sad smile before looking toward the house. "They're coming."

"Oh God." I gasped, sending up a quick prayer that He would see me good through this.

"They cannot locate us in all this snow." Alec said and he took a torch from his pocket and shone it at the two figures now making their way through the blizzard in front of us.

I made sure I was completely behind the tree so I wouldn't be seen until I wanted to. Alec had to smooth the way for us first.

"Hey butty, what's wrong?" Mal asked, and it was such a long time since I'd heard my brother's voice that I almost jumped out in that moment, but I didn't want to startle him.

"Malachite you know that I am your friend?" Alec began and I heard nerves in his voice, something I never had before.

"Yeah." Mal replied carefully. "Of course you are."

"I never would have thought it of the mewling brat first brought to Volterra that he would someday be my best friend." Alec continued and I thought he was going a weird way about reassuring Mal that he was his best friend.

"Best friend?" Mal sounded shocked, like Alec wasn't so close to him.

"Of course, and it is not merely because you're about the only people I can suffer as friends." Alec replied, and I realised it was more that they didn't think Alec would consider anyone a best friend rather than them not thinking so great of him. "If I had several hundred friends I would regard the both of you as my best friends. You have done so much to rehabilitate me and help me adjust to this world and to having a life with meaning of my own."

"Ok." Mal said, sounding a little confused, I guess it was Alec's confession that did that. "So what's this all about? You didn't call us out here just to tell us how warm and fuzzy you feel about us. You could have done that in the house."

"No. I am merely trying to assure you that what I'm about to reveal came from a place of friendship and not one of malice. It was not my intention to hurt you, merely to save you the agony of taking such course yourself. I could handle one more sin upon my soul while this was something you should not have had to endure should it have failed." Alec babbled, he really didn't want them to think badly of him.

"Alec, you are rambling." Liza snapped, and I guess he did need to get a move on.

"Oh. I…I just need you to know that I did this out of my love for the both of you, out of friendship and not out of malice." He added, almost as if he was begging them not to think badly of him.

"Ok, ok but. Ok, you was doing it as a friend." Mal said soothingly. "Now stop all this pleading, because it's making me nervous. The more you stress that this was out of friendship the worse this is starting to sound. So whatever it is just spit it out so if I do get pissed I can get past it quicker and we can get to sorting out whatever this is all about."

"Very well." Alec said, taking a deep breath. "Malachite, there is something you should know."

"What?" Mal asked in guarded tones.

"I took the liberty of helping you not have to make a decision a year ago. One that would have haunted you forever had it not gone right. It has gone right and well, and now you can know. And I…and I…I'm sorry." Alec mumbled, I realised he wasn't going to say it, I had to man up now, it was time to face the music.

"You can't blame him." I said as I stepped out of me hiding place "I could have easily have said no."

* * *

**So yeah, that's the prologue taking us right up to the same point as DH1 finished. Just a quick word before you move on to chapter 1. Because this was taking so long to write I did put up a little excerpt on my Wordpress blog. I think I might do this again in future if the chapter looks set to be longer than expected. I'll put the link for me on Wordpress for anyone who's interested in sneak peeks and such. If you do head over there let me know, the more interest the more likely I am to post stuff.**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Saimreen, Hm813, Cara Gracious, Jaboo101, Asherah Isa, TheStarCalledVega and BellaNessieCullen**

**Here we are, ch1, yay! Finally finished it**

* * *

**Liza**

That voice, one we hadn't thought we would hear out here, that voice which had once had a slight tightness to it, now clear as a bell with no wobble despite the cold that made us dhampir shiver, never mind a human's voice. It had come as a shock to me; I could not fathom how shocking the thought was to Mal, although the fact that I was now deluged in snow he had otherwise been shielding us from was a significant clue.

I was under the snow for a second at most before Mal used his telekinesis to blast it away from us. The bubble appeared once more and this time Alec was on the outside, along with the tall man in the dark coat, his mousy hair blowing in the blizzard, the snow settling on him since he no longer had the body heat to melt it. Despite the fact that he was as pale as the snow he looked much healthier, still thin, but not gaunt. The most noticeable thing were his eyes, no longer blue, now a startling gold. Mal was gripping my hand tightly as he stared at the vampire who was his brother and I could feel the ground rumble beneath my feet. I could not recall the last time Mal had been this angry.

"How could you?" Mal demanded.

"You were upset that your brother was dying, I thought about how I would feel if I knew it was Jane and there was nothing I could do about it. I decided to help you. I knew you were too honourable to offer it yourself. And being a third party I could play up a disinterest on my part, keeping Ardal here would not benefit me in anyway as much as his departure would not cause me distress. I was therefore the most rational choice to put the offer before Ardal."

"You promised me you would not do this." I hissed.

"I promised I would not offer him this opportunity, and that promise I kept for I had already offered him." Alec said smoothly.

"And you claim us your best friends?" I snapped. "That was underhand."

"Please don't be mad at Alec." Ardal said softly, as if he were afraid of his voice at the moment. "Like I said, I could have said no. And I was going to, but then I thought of how unfair my life had been, giving me things then taking them from me. This disease, I welcomed it at first, that's the reason I didn't want treatment. I was going to die by His hand and even though some could still call me young at forty-four, I was ready to go join me Alva. I had no one on Earth to live for, until you showed up on me island. The little brother I never knew I had but had always wanted. Not only a brother, but also a sister-in-law and their three children. It hurt to think I would never get to see those angels grow up. It seemed so unfair for that to happen. So when Alec gave me the option I grabbed hold of it with two hands."

"You didn't force him?" Mal demanded of Alec.

"He didn't force me." Ardal stated. "He made his offer then gave me a few weeks to think it over. In those few weeks I decided yes, and I accepted."

"So why didn't you tell me?" Mal said, speaking again to Alec. "All those months of seeing us every day and you didn't give even one little hint?"

"I asked him not to say anything." Ardal stated.

"Why?"

"Because I knew that this might not work or I could become a monster. If I did and had to be put down, it was better that you think the cancer took me." Ardal explained.

Mal put his head into his hand, but we didn't get further, there was the sound of an engine.

"Mother is back with the children." I stated as I felt her return.

"The kids are here." Ardal said with a smile.

"Yes." I replied.

"And you're not seeing them." Mal said firmly. "I…I don't want them to know about this. Not yet. Not till I've had time to get my head around this. I need to know how we can go on now…"

"Mal." I warned, he did not wish to say anything he would later regret.

"I understand." Ardal said with a nod.

"We will be at the Stables when you're ready to talk." Alec stated.

"Does Bob and Lilly know about this?" Mal demanded.

"They have no idea who Ardal is." Alec stated.

"What of Kitty and Leda?" I asked.

"I had hoped to hide Ardal's identity from Kitty, but Leda had recognised him and I was unable to stop her from revealing who he was to Kitty. She is not pleased with me at the moment. I will be staying the night in the barn with Ardal."

"Good." Mal said.

I gave him a look, before turning to look at Alec and Ardal.

"I think it best you go, the children have returned and we must return to the house. We shall call you in the morning to arrange a time to speak further, but for now you should go." I stated.

Alec nodded and he looked up at Ardal.

"Come. Mal needs time to get used to this arrangement you have had several months to adjust to." Alec said, placing his hand on Ardal's arm.

Ardal had been watching Mal, but now he looked down at Alec and nodded. They disappeared into the darkness, leaving Mal and I in our protective bubble.

"We should return to the house, we can speak of this once the children are in bed." I stated.

Mal nodded and he pushed his shield out for a moment to remove the snow that had gathered on top before he dropped it once more. We ran back to the house, and I was glad to be in the warmth once more. Thankfully we had arrived in the recreation room before the children had come through the house. We were sat on the sofa with the TV switched on by the time they reached us.

Mal managed to wear a brave face as we listened to the children talk of their time seeing the lights and how scarily fun it was to drive through the blizzard. It was only by reminding them that it was Christmas Eve that they put their excitement aside, agreed to their bath and retired to bed. Of course it was Christmas Eve and therefore we could not retire immediately, we would have to sit up a while until we were certain they were in fact sleeping.

Billie sat up with us for an hour, but then she retired to her room, she had to say goodnight to her friends. Mother was looking up at the ceiling for five minuets after Billie had left before she lowered her head and gave Mal and I a level look.

"Ok, I might as well tell you right now, I know Ardal turned up here tonight and he's a vampire. I try not to read your minds, but it's kinda hard not to when it's the only thing you're both thinking of right now. Besides, I read his and Alec's mind earlier. Well I had to, I could sense two minds on the edge of our garden, I had to be certain they weren't hostile." Mother stated. "Mal, do you wanna talk?"

Mal opened his mouth but no words came out. Instead he broke down crying.

I placed my arm about him and tapped his back.

"Hey, hey what's all this about?" Mother asked as she crouched in front of Mal and attempted to pull his hands away from his face.

"I…I…I've been waiting, hurting all…all these months…and he's been…he's been a vampire all this…this time. I've been expecting…any moment that I'd get the message he was…was gone. Oh god!" He exclaimed the latter looking up at the ceiling.

"But he's not gonna die." Mother said, wiping the tears from Mal's cheeks as if he were a child again. "You got him forever now."

Mal looked Mother in the eye with a tight frown.

"That's no guarantee." He said harshly.

I winced and hugged him tighter.

"You are right Malachite." Father said in clam tones as he came to stand beside Mother and he placed his hand on Mal's shoulder. "That is not a guarantee that he will live forever, but neither is it a guarantee that he will die."

"Yeah." Mother added. "Three hours ago you knew for certain that your brother was going to die, and soon, but now he's got a second chance. You've got a second chance with him. Don't you want the opportunity to actually get to know him without a time limit? At least no more than you have with anyone in our family."

"But why didn't he say anything?" Mal asked, his sobbing had eased, but his upset was still clear in his voice.

"He did not wish to give you false hope had it gone wrong." I whispered. "Think on how much worse it would have been if you had been given this seed of hope that you would have him forever, only for him to become a monster and have to be put down."

Mal nodded.

"You do not have to make your decision this very moment." Father stated. "Sleep will do you the world of good. You should both retire and think on this tomorrow morning."

"But what about the kids?" Mal asked, "It's Christmas Eve."

"We can sort that out." Mother said. "They're sleeping anyway so we can do it now."

"Then we'll do it together." I stated.

A quarter of an hour later the presents were beneath the tree, and the stockings on the children's beds. After saying goodnight to Mother and Father, Mal and I retired to bed.

He was very quiet and after trying to start a conversation I realised he did not wish to speak tonight. It was better to allow him to sleep and we would talk in the morning. Mal held me close to him as we drifted to sleep.

At least I drifted to sleep, I don't think Mal had slept, but had been thinking for a whole two hours before he disturbed me when getting out of bed. I turned to look up at him and he gave a guilty start.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I can't help it, I have to go talk to him." He replied.

"I understand." I said with a smile as I began to sit up.

"But I want to do it alone." He said quickly, wincing slightly as if expecting a rebuke.

"You only have to say." I assured him. "Have you ever stopped me from conversing with Tony alone?"

"No."

"Then why would I stop you?" I asked.

Mal gave a small smile.

"Thanks." He said and kissed me.

I smiled and turned back on my side, pretending to drift back to sleep until I was certain he was out of the house. Then my eyes snapped open and I bit my lip as I told myself to stay in bed and not go to Mother to listen in. This was Mal's business and I would hate for him to spy on my conversations with Tony. Whatever he wished for me to know he would inform me of later.

That did not stop me from worrying about him however.

Even if Ardal had been changed immediately on his arrival in America; that had been March. It had been less than a year since he had been changed, would he be unstable still?

What if Mal upset him?

Mal had his force field, he would be safe, I assured myself. Besides, Alec could use his gift against Ardal too. I had no need to worry, but I would not sleep until Mal was back with me.

* * *

**Mal**

I pulled on my coat before heading out into the snowy night. I shivered slightly, it was a big difference from my nice warm spot in bed with Liza in my arms, but I hadn't been able to sleep. I'd been horrible to Ardal, what if I made him feel like becoming a vampire was a mistake? What if he thought I didn't want him to stick around and he'd be gone by morning? It was ridiculously easy for a vampire to disappear with the right contacts.

I was moving now with the help of my telekinesis and memory toward the Stables, the snow was coming down too thick to rely on my eyes. I was glad when I saw the glow of lights through the snow and I came out by the Stables. I edged around the pond and made my way to the barn. The door was wide open, but I guess the cold wouldn't bother Ardal and Alec so much.

I stuck my head in through the door to find the two vampires sat at a folding card table using it to actually play cards.

"Can anyone join?" I asked.

They looked up at me in surprise.

"Come on, I weren't walking that quietly, and I know it's snowing, but it doesn't muffle noise that much." I said.

"Mal." Ardal said with an unsure smile as he rose to his feet.

"I want to apologise for how I acted earlier." I said as I stepped into the barn and pulled down my hood. "I was just…I lost my head for a minuet there."

"It's perfectly understandable Mal. I should probably have called ahead first." Ardal replied.

"That would have been worse." I realised. "It was better that I saw it with my eyes."

"I must go check on Leda." Alec lied and left.

I sat down in his chair and looked at the hand of cards he'd just put down.

"I think he was about to beat you." I said.

"Nah. He was about to fold. He's being overly nice to me. Letting me win, I know he's doing it though." Ardal said with a shrug.

"How?" I asked, wondering if he was telepathic.

"I've been around for over forty years, I think I can tell when someone's having me on." Ardal said with a smile.

"So." I said, gathering all the cards together and shuffling them absentmindedly. "You're a vampires now."

"That I am." Ardal replied.

"How's it feel?" I asked as I began to take a card from the top of the pack and letting them float one by one up into the air. I'd found over the years that it helped if I found some way to concentrate my telekinesis if I was going to get upset.

"It's…different." He said.

"I guess it would be." I conceded.

"It's weird not feeling things like I used to. How can I be so sensitive to my environment, but can stand extremes of temperatures? It's a bloody blizzard outside and it don't even feel cold. Can you feel the cold?"

"Tonight I can, but I'd survive if I went out there naked, I'd just feel uncomfortable." I explained.

"I see." Ardal observed.

"So… Did Alec…?" I began to ask.

"No. It was his sister Jane. I thought it was best that it wasn't him." He replied. "He really was doing it out of the goodness of his heart you know?"

"I know." I said with a nod. "Alec is still a little hazy on the whole how friends should act thing. He likes to think he's pragmatic too, so I can see how he'd see how he was doing me a favour."

"You don't mind?" Ardal asked.

"Mind what?" I asked, confused.

"That I became a vampire?"

"I'm a little ashamed that I didn't offer it to you when I wanted to." I admitted.

"Nah Mal. If you'd done it I would have said no." Ardal said with a nod.

"Why?" I asked.

"Call me contrary if you like, but I would have felt as if you were doing it for you and not for me." Ardal explained.

"Yeah." I replied. "That's why I didn't offer, I felt I would be doing it for me, no matter how I tried to dress it up."

"It's a good job then Alec stepped in."

I nodded.

"That's pretty." Ardal said.

"What is?" I asked.

He pointed up and I looked up to what he was pointing at. It was the cards that now looked like they were making the shape of a rose.

"I wasn't really concentrating." I said. "Just making them float."

"So that really is your power." He said in wonder.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"When you showed me before I thought maybe perhaps you were having me on." He said with a chuckle.

"How?" I asked with a frown as I began to float the cards back down into my hand.

"With strings maybe." Ardal hazarded.

"When would I have had time to set that up?" I asked.

"I really don't know, but it was a good an explanation as any." Ardal said with a shrug.

"Other than that I was telekinetic?" I asked.

"You gotta admit it's kind of hard to believe?"

"Actually no. I've always been able to move things with my mind. It's completely believable to me. Completely normal. From the day I, well from when I was about a two weeks old and I levitated Dad's keys from off top of the table."

"You can remember when you were two weeks old?" Ardal asked in amazement.

"I have vague memories of being in the womb." I stated. "We dhampir are perceptive from a very young age."

"That's weird."

"Yeah." I said with a shrug. "So you coming to see the kids tomorrow?"

"You'll let me?"

"No point keeping you away from them is there? They'd like to see their Uncle Ardal on Christmas Day. If you come over when Bob and Lilly does then I should have prepped them. But now I should get back to Liza, put her mind to rest and we might get two hours sleep before the kids are in jumping on us." I said as I got to my feet.

"Then I'll see tomorrow." Ardal said as he got to his feet too.

"Yeah bro, it'll be fun." I said and reached over the card table to hug him.

He seemed shocked by this at first, but then he returned the hug and it was weird to feel strength in his arms, more so than the cold. I tapped his back and pulled away.

"Night."

"Night."

I smiled and turned away, pulling up my hood as I stepped out into the snow. It was starting to ease a little, but it still made navigating by sight a little difficult. But I had my sonar to help me get back to Tregarran.

* * *

**Liza**

I lay in bed awake, worrying for Mal the entire half hour he was gone. That half hour felt like an eternity and I cannot begin to describe the relief I felt when he returned. I was aware of his presence in the house as he entered through the kitchen door. A moment later he was entering our room and climbing back into bed with me.

I turned to him, giving him a kiss, his fringe damp from melting snow felt cold against my forehead. I cared not as I pulled him closer. I nuzzled my face into his neck and breathed in his sent, delicious with that hint of snow and wind.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"Good." Mal replied. "I'm glad I talked to him. I asked him to come over tomorrow."

"The children will be happy to see him." I observed.

"And how about you?" Mal asked.

"You know my views on change, I need time to adjust to the fact that he is a vampire, but I will not shun him if that is what you fear." I stated.

"No. I know you wouldn't do that." Mal said as he wrapped his arms tighter about me. "So how do we explain this to the kids?"

"I have no idea whether it would be better to prepare them or merely see if they notice. It will raise questions about Addie's mortality with the twins once more, but Seren has managed to coach Zoë into asking such things in private. If we say nothing perhaps Addie will not notice and if he does then we will explain. I am certain the girls will notice, but if Addie doesn't it can wait until he's older."

"I guess." Mal said, running his hand through my hair.

"By the way, I'm proud of you." I said, before kissing him.

"What for?"

"For not letting this fester. For hearing your brother out before irreparable damage occurred. For being so grown up." I said, before kissing him again.

Mal chuckled, the sound vibrating through my own chest.

"Well I am over forty, it's about time I started acting grown up." He joked.

I laughed too, before snuggling up against him.

"My grown up Malachite." I said, reaching up to stroke his face. "Remind me to reward you when we find some time alone."

"Not now?" He asked.

"Being grown up means you are willing to wait for your rewards. Besides the children will awaken soon, we should at least have an hours sleep." I replied.

"You're right." Mal said with a contended sigh. "Let's just sleep."

And I drifted to sleep in my Malachite's arms.

As predicted the children woke us up two hours later, Zoë deciding the best way to do this was by jumping on our bed with her stocking in her hands, shouting at the top of her lungs what day it was. Mal and I sat up and Zoë grinned as she crossed her legs in mid air to land sitting on the bed as Seren and Aiden climbed up beside her.

"Can we get up now?" She asked.

I checked the clock, it was but four in the morning.

"I think perhaps we had better stay here for an hour or two and go down once Grandma Essie and Grandpa Tobias are up." I stated.

"But we want to see if Santa Claus has been." Zoë protested.

"Well you got your stockings." Mal said. "Isn't that enough proof?"

"I guess." Zoë conceded moodily.

"You can look in your stockings for the time being." I stated. "Or we can all attempt to find another two hours of sleep so we are not tired through Christmas Day."

The children whispered amongst themselves for a moment then decided that perhaps sleeping a little longer wouldn't hurt. So I moved over as the three of them snuggled down between Mal and I and we all went back to sleep until seven when it was Mother who woke us all up, impatient for the children to open their gifts. I was rather saddened that Tony was not here, but I suppose that now he had three children of his own, it made more sense for Mother to have time with my children and then his. Perhaps we could take the children out later to allow Tony some time with Mother before we sat as one big family for dinner.

_Mother, when we retire to the recreation room for our traditional breakfast I must speak with Mal._ I informed her and she undoubtably caught my plan from my mind.

_I'll keep them distracted for a while._ She promised.

_Would you be so kind as to inform Mal of my plan?_ I asked.

_Already done._ Mother said with a smile before commenting on the recorder Zoë had just unwrapped and was very enthusiastically attempting to master, having no prior experience whatsoever.

"Thank you Billie, what a thoughtful gift." I said trying not to wince on the missed notes and the high squeals.

"Well, got to get them into music early." Billie said with a grin as Seren unwrapped a xylophone and attempted an out of tune Jingle Bells.

Addie had a magic microphone which recorded ones voice then played it back with effects and such. At a very high volume. It wasn't long before the girls had convinced him to allow them to have a turn too. It was a cacophony and I made a note that I would have to teach them the basics of music when we returned home. Why had I not though to do so before? Perhaps this was Billie's subtle way of allowing me to know my mistake in this regard. I would have preferred had she just told me.

Finally we managed to convince the children to go to the recreation room and Mother managed to allow Mal and I the chance to talk by conspiring with the children to remove us from the room. We had to go and allow them the chance to create a special performance for us for after breakfast, Father offering his more technical guidance along with Mother's natural flare.

After sharing a look with Mal when it was clear Billie wished to join us, well she had to know at some point and perhaps it was best she knew in advance, I decided to invite her along.

"Auntie Billie should join us so you can surprise her too." I stated and the children agreed.

Billie followed Mal and I through to the informal sitting room where we would be sufficiently out of the twins' hearing whilst they were being distracted by musical instruments.

"So what's going on?" Billie asked as we sat down. "Cause there's something pretty big since Mom was clearly buying you two a little space, but I got the feeling it wasn't smoochie special time."

"Billie!" I said shocked.

"Come on Sis, I'm an adult now." She said with a shrug.

"You are nine years of age!" I countered.

"In human years maybe." Billie said with a snort. "But who's counting in those?"

"Mother and Father. Which would be the reason you are not in college." I chastised.

"That's cause I didn't want to go." Billie said, narrowing her eyes. "Devon needs me more than ever. He's just started Junior High and I decided to be his mentor. He's still not so talkative as he could be and I can't abandon him like that. He needs me."

"That is very responsible of you, but still, you are my baby sister and I will not have you making allusions to my sex life. It is, uncomfortable. I discuss no such thing with Tony and you know how our minds can be practically as one."

"Ok. Got it." Billie said. "So what is going on?"

I looked to Mal and he nodded, he would answer.

"Don't tell the kids yet, this will be better as a show before tell." He stated.

"Ok." Billie said with a slight frown.

"I mean it." Mal said. "They'll find out by the end of the day, but until then we're trusting you with this."

"I promise I won't say anything." She said solemnly.

"Ok. Well you know I got a brother."

"Ardal right? He's a priest, and Mom told me he was dying of cancer." Billie said sadly.

"Not any more." Mal said lowly.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Billie said, zooming over to hug Mal tightly. "No wonder you don't want them to know yet."

"He's not dead." Mal said and Billie stepped back.

"What do you mean? He got cured?" She asked with a frown.

"In a sense." I stated, looking into my sister's almost black eyes as the wheels appeared to turn in her head.

"Wait a minuet…" She gasped. "You mean he's a…"

"A vampire? Yeah." Mal confirmed.

"Oh god! How?"

"I don't know the full details yet but Alec offered Ardal a cure and Ardal took it. Jane was the one who turned him and he's spent the last few months getting used to being a vampire." Mal explained.

"I take it you guys only just found out." Billie said.

"Ardal decided to surprise us yesterday when you were all out light spotting." I explained.

"Oh god, that had to be bad." Billie said with a shake of her head.

"I guess it could have been worse." Mal said. "It could have been news that he'd died. That's what I'm going with now anyway. I've got over the initial shock and had a little talk with him. I can understand why he didn't let me know sooner. It would have been worse to think he was getting better only for him to go off the deep end and have to be killed. I just wish I could have prepared, it was a shock last night."

"And now you're just gonna dump it on the kids?" Billie asked.

"How can we really prepare them for this?" I asked. "The girls will most likely realise the situation, but Addie will not."

"You're hoping he wont." Billie stated.

I had no answer to that.

"Look Liza, I know he's only human, at least you think he's only human, but I reckon he's like Mom and Uncle Hunter. Not an issue right now." Billie said, holding up her hand as I went to protest. "Yeah he's human and just a kid, but he's smarter than you think and you really got to stop treating him like an idiot. He knows that he's not like us. Don't you think he can notice that his sisters are bigger than him? What about when Astrid and Lydia get here? He's gonna see that they look nearly as old as him now. I also think he's observant enough to realise that his Uncle Ardal looks more like his Grandpa Tobias and Carlisle and Esme and all the rest, than the sick man he saw the last time. You shouldn't underestimate him."

"If he realises there is something different about Ardal then we will explain to him, but there is no use upsetting him otherwise." I stated.

"Stop wrapping him in cotton wool!" Billie yelled. "He's a frigging little genius if you just let him be. How can he not be? He's a kid of this family after all. But you're stifling him by hiding stuff from him."

"I think I know my own son!" I snapped.

"I'm not saying you don't know him, I just feel that maybe, you're blinding yourself in your denial that he's growing up. You don't want him to age because you're determined to be pessimistic, and I respect that, it's your coping mechanism, but you're letting it blind you because you think he's human and he's only got a hundred years max on this world, at least in truly living. But you're doing it wrong Sis, seriously. You gotta lighten up, and even expecting the worst, let him live and revel in every moment you have with him, because if you carry on being this overly cautious you're gonna miss out on a lot. And if he does happen to live and die as a human it'll be something you'll regret."

"What do you know you are still a child yourself!" I growled.

"Hey Bills, you might want to give us a moment." Mal said in strained tones.

"Yeah. I know. Don't want Liza deciding to run away again. Oh wait she did. To Wales." Billie hissed in return.

I gasped in appal, how could she say such a thing? But Mal held me in place as Billie left the room.

"Can you believe her?" I demanded.

"Liza bach, don't go getting all et up, Billie is still a kid." He said soothingly.

"Well she demands to be treated as an adult." I said, folding my arms.

"And you're acting like an adult now?" Mal asked, giving me a level look.

"I beg your pardon?" I demanded, aghast.

"Come on Eliza, I thought you were past all this now. I know everything is emotional right now, but can I be selfish for once? Wasn't this supposed to be about me and my brother?"

Mal was right, and I took a breath.

"The reason I asked you here was because I think perhaps we should meet with Ardal sooner. We can go when Tony arrives to give his children some time with Mother and Father." I explained.

"Hmmmm… Maybe it would be better to give them time to calm down if it upsets them." Mal conceded.

"Yes. Plus more time to calm down before bed when they are excited." I said with a bright smile.

"Ok, we'll go meet him. But where to?"

"Would Bob and Lilly object to us meeting him in the barn?" I asked.

"You know them better than me." Mal pointed out.

"Very well, I will ring Lilly, perhaps we will surprise Ardal?" I suggested.

Mal considered for a moment, and then gave a small smile.

"Why not?" He said, and then frowned. "Maybe we should let him know so he can prepare himself to meet Addie."

"That is a good point. Very well, I will phone Lilly and then ask to speak to Ardal."

I phoned Lilly and she was more than happy to accommodate us in the barn, although she admitted her previous scepticism that Ardal was indeed Mal's brother until I confirmed it.

With everything in place we went back to the recreation room for breakfast. We then herded the children upstairs so they could dress. Naturally Zoë found cause to argue, she wished to see the new baby since we hadn't had chance to meet Lydia yet.

"We must give your cousins time with Grandma Essie and Grandpa Tobias too." I stated. "Besides there will be plenty of time to see Lydia."

"But…"

"Well if Zoë wants to stay here, leave her." Mal said. "But then she'll miss out on seeing Ardal."

"Uncle Ardal is here?" Seren asked excitedly.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"What? Why didn't you say so?" Zoë demanded. "Yeah I'll come with you."

With the promise of seeing their uncle the children were more than happy to leave Tregarran, especially since it meant a treck through fresh snow. I was merely thankful that it was no longer snowing; in fact the sun had put in an appearance and was beginning to melt the snow. Perhaps it would rain later and wash it away completely.

We strolled over at a human pace so Addie could walk too. The girls didn't complain too much as they had the opportunity to put footsteps into fresh snow. They were quite excitable by the time we neared The Stables and I thought it best to rein them in a little since Ardal was still technically a newborn. As certain as I was that Mal would not take the children near him if he was a danger, it was still better to limit anything that may act as a trigger.

Thankfully Zoë decided to be on her best behaviour and so it was easier for Seren to behave, I rarely had trouble with Aiden. So with the children on their best behaviour we stepped into the back yard of the stable with its duck pond and handful of out buildings, including the barn. Ardal came out to meet us and the girls recognised his change immediately, suddenly leaping up into Mal's arms since I was holding Aiden's hand.

"What's wrong?" Mal asked the girls as they buried their faces into his shoulder.

"He's a vampire." Zoë whispered while Seren whimpered.

"What?" Aiden gasped. "Like Grandpa Tobias?"

"Yes." I confirmed since there was no point in lying now.

"He's still your Uncle Ardal." Mal stated as he carried the girls closer.

"Why would he be someone else?" Aiden asked before pulling away from me and running up to Ardal. "Are you better now?" He asked.

"Much better Addie, thank you for asking." Ardal said with a smile as he bent down to pick him up. "And how are you?"

"I'm great. I been to school and met lots of other kids." Addie replied.

"That must be fun."

"It is." Addie said. "And it's Christmas today, did Santa bring you anything?"

"He brought my family to me and I'm very pleased to see you." Ardal replied.

"Santa didn't bring us." Zoë said.

"We walked here ourselves." Seren added.

"So you did." Ardal said with a smile. "So what we all doing standing around here? Let's go in the barn, sit down in the warm."

"Sounds good to me." Mal said.

We followed Ardal into the barn where a group of chairs had been set up around a table. Ardal sat down without the slight strain, followed by the sigh of relief that had punctuated this act prior. He really was so much better than he had been.

"Are you not going to sit down?" Ardal asked, indicating the other chairs.

Aiden sat down immediately, smiling up at his uncle. He had sat as close to Ardal as possible so I moved quickly to sit beside Aiden, ready to defend him should it be required. I know Ardal noticed my move of protection, but I didn't care if I offended him, Aiden's safety was my main concern.

The twins sat close to me on the other side, which left Mal to sit next to Ardal on his left. I placed my arm about Aiden, pulling him closer to me, I was very nervous. I realised I should have possibly come to see Ardal myself before bringing the children to see him, but it was too late for that now. I was being rude and I had no cause to treat Ardal in such a bad way.

I forced myself to relax, releasing my protective hold of Aiden. Mal would not allow anything bad to happen to him I was certain.

"You're looking well Ardal." I managed to say. "I trust everything went well?"

"To be sure." He replied, giving me a careful look and I knew he could hear the fear in the rhythm of my heart.

"Please forgive me, this was unexpected and I don't handle change when I have no time to prepare for it." I said, searching for a valid excuse.

"I believe you said as much before." Ardal said with a small smile.

"So why are you a vampire now?" Zoë asked.

"Zoë, that is rude!" I snapped.

"No, she's just curious." Ardal said with a shrug. "You see Zoë, I was very ill and Alec told of a way to get better. I chose to take it so I could know me family more. Well, as long as you still all want me of course."

The twins put their heads together for a moment before they beamed at their uncle.

"We have no objections." They said in unison.

"Then it's settled." Mal stated. "We're all happy that you're better."

"Yes." I agreed. "It is a blessing."

Ardal nodded.

"It's amazing how much me life has changed in a year. I'm better now and I have a family. It makes me very happy."

"So what you got planned?" Mal asked.

"I'm not sure. I got to spend a few more months at HQ with me mentor and then… I have no idea to be honest. I'll have to think of it when the time comes. I mean do I go into the business world, as was my original plan, can I carry on as priest? No, that… I need to think on it."

"There is a time of adjustment." I replied. "But others have found places within the world. One of my grandfathers is a doctor, a very good doctor, and has managed to remain so for many a decade now. My Uncle Masen is a genius in the field of computers, he can do just about anything, although his living is made through catering to our kind, for obvious reasons."

"What reasons would they be?"

"Creating a false paper trail, making all your documents legal wherever someone might happen to look." Mal explained. "You might not need it yet, but in a few decades when you can't really use your original date of birth it'll come in handy."

"I didn't think about that, but I suppose if you want to move between countries you'll need a passport." Ardal replied.

"Especially if you come to see us." Aiden said with a smile.

"Yes." Ardal agreed.

"When you are able to travel you are more than welcome." I stated for Mal's sake.

"Thank you Liza." Ardal replied.

I managed a smile, happy that I was starting to calm somewhat now I'd had chance to do so. Aiden was perfectly safe, Mal and I would protect him, and the girls could do so at a pinch, besides Ardal seemed calm enough. He wouldn't deliberately hurt Aiden.

Finally I felt as comfortable with Ardal as with any of my vampire family. It was becoming more apparent that his transition into the vampire world had gone rather smoothly. Everything would be fine and by the time we were heading back to Tregarran to meet up with Tony I had given Ardal a formal invitation to join us this evening as opposed to merely turn up and hope for the best.

When we returned to Tregarran, Tony, Grace and the children had opened their gifts and so it was time to meet Lydia. She seemed somewhat more demanding than her sisters, but I thought this only expected since she had two sisters to compete with from the beginning.

The day went by well; we sat down to dinner at five and the children gathered to watch a movie afterwards. They were all very sleepy by eight, my children due to the fact that they were up so early, Tony's because they had travelled so far. They all retired to the nursery where Grace read to them while Mal and I briefed Mother, Father, Tony and Billie on the fact that Ardal would pay a visit and what to expect with him.

It was half eight when the doorbell chimed. I rushed to answer it to find Ardal along with Alec and Kitty.

"Do come in." I said.

"I hope you don't mind me being here, but I had to make sure everything was ok." Kitty said.

"You are welcome of course, and worry not, as devious as this whole thing has been we must cling to the old adage that the end justifies the means." I stated. "Now come, everyone is waiting in the informal sitting room for us."

"Everyone?" Ardal asked cautiously.

"Well, you are my brother-in-law, it is time you met my side of the family don't you think?" I said brightly before turning on my heel and walking to the informal sitting room regardless of whether they followed me.

Mal was waiting by the door and he looked slightly nervous, I could hardly blame him, his two families were about to meet for the first time. What if they did not like each other? I took Mal's hand and gave him a reassuring smile before he greeted his brother and we stepped into the room.

"Is he here?" Billie asked excitedly.

"If you are determined to act a child you can go to bed like the others." I stated, then realised my tone was down to our argument earlier. "Sorry sister, but we must be…"

"Ok. I know. I just want to meet Mal's brother; it's just so awesome he's got a brother. Come on in, don't be shy. We don't bite." Billie said, sweeping past me to take Ardal's hand. "Not any more than you do anyway. I'm Billie Black, Liza little sister and I guess I'll introduce you to everyone since Liza's neglecting you." She continued as she pulled him into the room.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Billie, I'm Ardal McGuire." Ardal replied.

"I know." Billie said.

"It's good to finally meet you." Mother said as she rose to her feet and hugged Ardal. "And don't worry about this one, she's been binging on sugar all day." She added as she pulled away and drew Billie into a one-arm hug.

"Mom!" Billie complained. "I'm not on a sugar high, I'm just happy to meet Mal's brother. If he's anything like Brendan he's bound to be a laugh riot."

"Ok." Mother said as she pulled Billie away.

"Welcome to Tregarran, Father McGuire, I am Tobias, Liza's father." Father said, offering his hand.

"Please, call me Ardal." Ardal said as he took Father's hand. "And I can see the resemblance."

"Liza is the very image of my mother Vela." Father explained. "And may I introduce you to my son Tony and his wife Grace."

"How you doing?" Tony asked as he stood up and held out his hand.

"I'm good." Ardal said, looking up at my brother's face. "And aren't you a tall one? Six foot eleven?"

"Yeah." Tony said, frowning slightly as he blushed.

"And you're really Liza's twin?"

"Many people find it hard to believe." I said, rushing to Tony's side. "But you only have to look at Mother and Father to see how it is possible."

"I see that." Ardal said. "And I think you said about it before. Sorry some things in the time leading up to me change are a bit hazy, but yeah I remember you said about your ma and da and how they looked and who you resemble."

I nodded.

"Oh and you are neglecting Grace." I said, pulling her forward. "I believe you are familiar with her work?"

"Work?" Ardal asked.

"Come Ardal, you told me you like certain books one would think a priest should not read." I said with a smile.

"You know what books." Mal added with a grin.

"Still not with you." Ardal said with a frown.

"Grace's is going by Black these days, but her maiden name is Pearson." Mal explained.

"Grace Pearson?" Ardal asked, regarding Grace carefully. "Ah, you look different without glasses."

"And in colour." Grace said with a smile, since all her author photos had been in classy monochrome.

"That and all." Ardal said as he looked between Grace and Tony and then he gasped. "So that's what Rea meant when she said I hadn't met Liza's family yet. So Lady Anna and Brody really was based on you and your high school sweetheart?"

"Of course." Grace said as she embraced Tony and they kissed.

"Guess I was wrong." Ardal said with a shrug. "Just glad I didn't make a bet with her."

"Is Rea your mentor?" I asked, remembering what he had said earlier about returning to HQ.

"Nah. She was just looking after me before the change. Me mentor is actually…" He trailed off. "Should I say?" He directed to Alec.

"It is entirely up to you, but I'm more than certain Essie already knows, possibly Tony too provided Grace isn't with child once more." Alec replied.

"Not yet." Grace said cheerfully and I realised they were preparing to try for a boy once more.

"It is better you tell all and find complete the task she assigned you." Alec stated.

"Ok." Ardal said.

"Perhaps we should all sit first." Father suggested. "It makes things seem less hostile."

After everyone agreed we all sat and then looked at Ardal expectantly.

"Well me mentor is called Holly and I asked her along to keep an eye on me but she said she shouldn't crash your Christmas two years in a row. That it was pushing her luck since she did you some great wrong. She said I should ask you all what that wrong is." He stated.

"Why?" Billie asked.

"She didn't want to bias me with only her side I guess." Ardal said with a shrug.

"I'll take this one." Mother stated. "The only one who still has a big problem with Holly-Ivy is Nessie, and well Mom's still kinda pissed over things that went down over forty years ago, but it did happen to her baby."

"So what happened?" Ardal asked.

"Holly used to be married to my Uncle Masen, and I always thought of her as my badass aunt." Mother began. "But when I was sixteen I went hunting with her and Masen only for my telepathy to kick in. This was before I phased for the first time so my telepathy only worked after I just fed. Anyway, I fed and I could read her mind, how she was cheating on the veggie diet and considering what little old alloy me tasted like. So I ran, she chased, and that's how Masen found out she'd been lying to him about her diet and they broke up. After that I don't know what she done really before she saw Masen with Layla and got so upset she run back to her old family…the Volturi. That's how Aro found out about me and sent his guard to take me. Mom blames Holly, and Holly blames herself, but I forgave her long ago. So don't hold any of this against her. She was confused yes, but she didn't mean to give me away to Aro, and that's what you got to remember. Also there's this. If I wasn't in Volterra at the time then someone else would have been in charge of Mal, Someone who would have brainwashed him to the masters' wishes. He would be in servitude to Aro right now, rather than a happily married man and father of three who just got to know his long lost brother for the first time."

"Thank you for giving me a positive, but are you really ok with the fact she had you imprisoned?" Ardal asked carefully.

"She didn't do it on purpose, she was just hurting." Mother stated. "Besides, I get on with Jane and Alec and they've done a hell of a lot worse, it would be pretty hypocritical not to forgive Holly too."

"I suppose when you put it like that." Ardal conceded. "I just wish Holly had told me."

"You may have taken against her had she told you without knowing Essie's forgiveness." Father stated. "And it is often difficult to speak of ones past sins for the guilt felt about them."

"You've done much that makes you guilty?" Ardal asked in shock.

"I had a good two thousand years where I knew not of the alternative diet, and there was a good deal of that time where I fully embraced my vampire nature. We were the gods on earth, the humans ours for sacrifice. I prefer not to speak of those times, as I said, our past sins are hard to admit."

"I see. Well I'm Catholic so we're all about penance and atoning for your sins, so as long as you do that I'm sure He will forgive you." Ardal stated.

"I'm sure He will." Father said with an amused smile and I shot him a warning glance to not belittle Ardal's faith. "How is Holly? Is she well?" Father asked.

"I thought vampires didn't get ill." Ardal said with a frown.

"Well not ill, but we can become out of sorts." Father explained. "Is she in good spirit?"

"As far as I know." Ardal replied. "I mean I haven't known her that long and she could be hiding her real feelings from me. How would I know?"

"That is a good point." Father conceded. "Perhaps you and Holly would like to visit with Essie and I when you have need of a change of scenery?"

"Well I'd have to check with Holly, but a change is as good as a rest as they say."

"Yeah." Mother agreed. "Now we got that out of the way why don't you tell us all about you. I wish I'd picked up on you from Zoë's mind, but then I never did read her mind, only Jeremy's. I was looking for something, anything to protect them from their sentence…" Mother trailed off sadly for a moment, and then shook her head.

"All you would have got is that she had a baby who died anyway." Ardal stated. "I'm not too sure on that side of things but I think it's pretty clear me grandfather was a despicable man who would rather put his grandson into care than face some imagined shame. There was no call for what he did to me, as a priest I would have condemned such an action. It is not the best display of Christian charity and a sin in itself since he put his pride before his family. Course I doubt he would have seen it that way. At least I wasn't raised by him; I don't know what person I may have been then. It's best not to dwell on what wasn't and I'll just tell you a little about meself."

Ardal shared his story with us and then he was brought up to date on the many stories that were woven into our family history. It was a good introduction to the custom of sharing tales amongst us vampires, at least those of a more amiable disposition.

It was late by the time our conversations had drawn to an end. I must admit that I felt a lot better about Ardal, he had not changed much in personality, still the same man, but healthy instead of dying. However he wished to speak to me before he left with Alec and Kitty.

"Do you think I could borrow me sister-in-law for a moment?" He asked Mal who agreed.

I felt slightly apprehensive as I led him to my old dance room where we had the pretence of privacy, but really it was only through politeness that nothing was overheard in a houseful of vampires and dhampir.

"What is it you wished to talk to me about?" I asked.

"I just want to get this out of the way so we can work toward fixing it." He stated.

"Fixing what?" I asked, still unsure as to what he was alluding.

"You have a problem with me being a vampire don't you?" He stated.

"Not at all." I assured him.

"Well you were off with me earlier." He said.

"In the barn you mean?"

"Yes."

"I was telling the truth that I am uneasy with change and need some time to adjust."

"That's a truth, but not all of it." Ardal said with a small smile.

"Yes." I confirmed and decided to tell him my whole reasoning. "I was anxious for Addie, he is human after all. I realised too late that I should have come to meet you properly beforehand, to settle in my mind that you are not a threat. I know you are not, even at the time I knew you were not a threat to my children, you would never hurt them. Intentionally. However I am a mother, with mother instincts and they were twanging with tension as my senses recorded you as a fairly new vampire. That there was a potential for something to go wrong."

"I see." Ardal said carefully.

"It wasn't personal I assure you. Mostly it was my fault for not fully preparing myself for the situation. I should have realised it wouldn't be such a simple thing to become accustomed to you when I was certain my child might be in trouble. Even as I knew in my mind you were no threat."

"So you got nothing against me being a vampire?"

"Not at all." I assured him. "In fact I am happy you are a vampire for Mal has his brother for eternity. Is that not a blessed thing? It is something to rejoice."

"But you're not rejoicing." Ardal observed.

"In time I will rejoice, but I will admit a little anger with you, and with Alec for keeping it a secret. I understand why you wished for Mal to remain in the dark, but last night before you turned he had all but given hope. He was ready to accept the news of your end, ready to grieve the hurt and loss he has been feeling these past nine months since you moved away. I understand now why you could not see him, but even talking to him on the phone would have been something. It is an easy enough task to make oneself sound ill if we put effort into it."

"You're right, I should have called." Ardal said, looking sad. "I just didn't want to give him hope when it would lead to nothing."

"And in doing so he lost all hope." I whispered. "Of course you were not to know that. I think you revealed yourself at the right time. We were on the verge of asking Masen to trace the hospital within which you were residing and then surprising you with a visit. Mother and Father would have watched the children while we took a quick trip to Florida."

"That would have been a surprise."

"For us." I said pointedly. "However, you are returned to us and in better condition. My anger will come to nothing more than a light simmer that will soon cool. Alec on the other hand is in serious trouble."

"Please don't be mad at him. I could have said no and I made him promise me not to tell you anything until I was ready." Ardal pleaded.

"Granted, but Alec also made a promise to me. One he did not keep." I stated.

"What promise?" He asked.

"I made him promise not to offer you the chance of becoming a vampire." I replied.

"Why?" Ardal asked, looking slightly hurt.

"Because I did not think you wanted it. That it would offend your beliefs. That if you truly wished to be part of our world you would have asked Mal and I. It was wrong to put ideas into your head that you did not come to naturally. I'll admit I was wrong in that regard, however if you had come to us then perhaps you would now be dhampir as opposed to vampire. That is not important, Alec broke his promise, or he betrayed me with his words. Yes he made the promise after he had already suggested a cure, but he gave no indication that he had already offered it to you. He betrayed me as he made his promise and I hate such deceitful word play. It reminds me to much of the Volturi he once was, and our friendship is such now, that it hurts to be reminded of the things that he once did to Mal and myself."

"What did he do?" Ardal asked.

"It is the past as I said, and I hate to be reminded of it. He has come a long way since then, a very long way. I don't like any hint that he may regress. There are too many people who rely on his being good for him to revert back to his old persona. However I feel perhaps it is better left unsaid. Kitty is already punishing him for his part in this, I should not shun him too."

Ardal nodded.

"Have we cleared the air sufficiently?" I asked.

"I think so."

"Then we should return to the others. It is getting late, Mal and I should retire to bed, but we can speak some more tomorrow. Mal, the children and I are here until the second of January."

"Then there's plenty of time for us to have a catch up." Ardal agreed.

"Then there is nothing else to say other than welcome to vampire life Ardal, may you forever be happy." I said and gave him a brief hug before leading him back to the entrance hall where Alec and Kitty were waiting for him along with Mal.

We said our goodbyes and they left. After saying goodnight to my side of the family, Mal and I retired to bed. He was a lot happier this evening and that in turn made me smile. Yes, however the situation had come about Mal now had his brother forever, how could that be a bad thing? I snuggled in closer to Mal, kissing him lightly on the lips, these small kisses turning into bigger, deeper kisses that hinted to only one outcome.

What a magical Christmas night it was.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, ****Asherah Isa, ****Saimreen, Hm813, Cara Gracious, Jaboo101, TheStarCalledVega and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

I awoke on Boxing Day feeling particularly good, my mood improved greatly to see Mal was so very happy. Ardal becoming a vampire was working wonders for him, gone was the worry that he would soon have to mourn his brother. Ahead was a lifetime of experiences of brotherhood without the shadow of the reaper looming over them. I would have quite happily remained in that happy little bubble with him, but alas the children would be up soon.

I therefore gave Mal a quick peck on the lips before getting out of bed and going to perform my morning ablutions. While Mal was having his shower I decided to take our laundry down to the laundry room. I looked into the kitchen to find Father in the middle of making breakfast.

"Good morning Vela, I see you are up and about." He greeted me with a smile.

"No use sitting around in bed all day when there are things to be done." I said cheerfully.

"That is true." Father said. "And on that note perhaps you would be so kind as to wake your sister on your way back upstairs. She has plans this morning and asked for a wake up call."

"Very well Father." I replied and decided to use the back staircase since it would mean I wouldn't have to double back on myself.

I was nearing the end of the upstairs corridor, emerging onto the landing when something flickered across it. I rushed forward, fearing some intruder, but there was nobody there. I frowned and called out for Mother with my mind.

_What's wrong Lamb?_ She asked.

_Did you sense someone on the landing a moment ago?_ I inquired.

_Only you. Why?_

_I…_ I trailed off with a frown. _I must be seeing things. Well time to wake up Billie._

_Yeah. Just be careful, she gets grouchy._ Mother warned with a laugh.

I chuckled myself before turning to my left and knocking on Billie's door. There was no answer at first and so I knocked again.

"What?" She called in annoyance.

"This is your wake up call. I believe you requested one." I called happily.

"Oh yeah." Billie groaned. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I replied before going back to my room, where Mal was emerging from the bathroom, wiping his hair.

I was feeling in such a good mood that I rushed up to him, leaping as I went and he caught me as I placed a kiss against his lips. Mal grinned before deepening the kiss, his fingers tangling into my hair for a moment.

"We really need to get away just the two of us for a couple of days." Mal whispered.

"That would be wonderful." I replied. "Perhaps we can arrange it a little later in the year."

"Well Alec owes us." Mal said.

"Do we guilt him into such a thing?" I mused.

"It would be very wrong." Mal replied.

"Perhaps we should make it a swap instead." I suggested. "We have a whole weekend away for your birthday and then Alec and Kitty can have a weekend in the bank for when they wish to have some time away together."

"Sounds fair to me." Mal conceded.

"But where would we go?" I asked.

"Anywhere you want. Maybe we could rent out a little cottage up in Brecon or down West Wales." He suggested.

"We will think of something." I agreed and kissed him once more. "But for now duty calls. The children will soon be awake and breakfast should be fun this morning with so many around the table."

"Yeah." Mal agreed.

I answered the door when there was a knock to find Aiden standing there.

"Is it time to get up now Mammy?" He asked.

"If you want to." I replied. "Would you like to have a shower before breakfast?"

Aiden nodded as I let him into the room.

"I'll turn the shower on for you bach." Mal said, leading him through to the bathroom while I picked out some clothes for Aiden.

I considered going to wake the girls but decided to wait until Aiden had finished in the shower before I woke them. At least we would avoid Zoë getting impatient. I had no need to wake them however for they both came to my room when Aiden was leaving the bathroom. Thus they were able to shower one after another and all three of my children were washed and dressed by breakfast time.

We arrived in the dining room before Tony and his family. The children helped Mother and Billie laid the table. Everything was in place by the time Tony and Grace came down with their children and we all took our seats as Father placed the tureens of breakfast foods on the table. We had soon filled our plates and were tucking into breakfast.

Lydia had sat next to Aiden out of curiosity, commenting on the fact that he looked a lot like Father. I had not really considered it until that moment, but given Addie looked so much like me and I resembled Father it was rather obvious. She liked to talk of everything she observed, even through mouthfuls of pancake she spoke.

"Are you the same person?" She asked the twins.

"Why would we be the same person?" Zoë asked with a frown.

"Because you look the same. Like when I look in a mirror." Lydia clarified.

"They're twins." Magda stated. "Identical twins."

"What does that mean?" Lydia asked as she took a sip of orange juice.

"It means they were born on the same day." Magda explained.

"What? So is Deano my twin?" Lydia asked with a frown.

"No." Astrid replied with a snort.

"But we're born on the same day." Lydia returned.

"But you have a different Mammy and Daddy." Seren stated. "Zoë and me have the same Mammy and Daddy and was born on the same day. That's how we're twins."

"And your Daddy and our Mammy was born on the same day and have the same Mammy and Daddy so they're twins too." Zoë answered.

"But they don't look alike." Lydia observed.

"You just thought Deano was your twin and he doesn't look anything like you." Astrid pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Lydia said with a frown. "So what's it like being a twin?"

"What's it like not being a twin?" Zoë shot back.

"I don't know, I've never had a twin to know the difference." Lydia replied with a shrug.

"Exactly." Zoë said with a nod.

Lydia was silent for a moment, chewing on a piece of bacon as she thought. Then she began sniffing, and then turned to Aiden, leaning closer to him and sniffing some more. She pulled away looking confused.

"Why do you smell like a human?" She asked.

"Lydia! You can't ask questions like that!" Grace snapped.

"But he is human!" Lydia complained.

Aiden's face fell as he looked down at his plate.

"No he's not." Zoë said in his defence, coming to his side and wrapping her arm around him.

"He's our brother, how can he be human?" Seren demanded as she hugged him on his other side.

Aiden smiled between his two sisters but he still looked sad.

"But why does he…" Lydia began.

"Lydia!" Grace broke her off.

"But…" She argued further.

Tony gave her a stern look and I knew he was saying something to her telepathically.

"Ok Daddy." Lydia said with a sigh as she looked down at her plate picking at her scrambled eggs with her fork.

The twins hugged Addie before they returned to their seats. They both gave me a look begging for reassurance so I gave them a small smile, they had been good girls to come to their brother's defence and I would praise them accordingly later when Aiden was out of earshot.

"I don't like eggs much." Lydia said. "Why did I put them on my plate?"

"Put pepper on them." Aiden whispered, reaching for the cruet in the centre of the table.

It was just out of his reach, but the twins looked at each other, clasped hands and with their eyes squeezed shut in concentration, levitated the pepper cruet to him. Aiden took it out of the air and smiled at his sisters.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem Addie." Zoë said with a smile.

"It was our pleasure." Seren added.

"You moved them?" Lydia asked in awe.

"They got telkenepathy." Aiden explained as he shook pepper onto Lydia's eggs.

"What does that mean?" Lydia asked.

"Telekinesis means you can move things with your mind." Magda explained.

"What? Really? That's so cool! You two can make things fly and all I can do is boring old mind reading." Lydia sulked.

"Try your eggs now." Addie whispered.

"Ok." Lydia said and she tried her eggs. "They taste better. Is that your special power? You make food taste better?"

Addie shrugged as he blushed. He'd only recently taken a keen interest in cooking and I'd found he had a natural flare for it, much in the same vein as Father and I.

"That would be a good power too. Can you teach me how to cook?" Lydia asked.

"No." Addie said. "I'm too small yet. But Mammy and Grandpa Tobias could."

"Can you teach me?" She asked both Father and I.

"If you all prove to be on your best behaviour this week then I see no reason you cannot help me in the kitchen for the party on New Years Eve." Father replied.

All six children agreed this sounded like fun and promised to behave over the next couple of days. However their promise was put to the test that morning when it was suggested they should pitch in and help with the dishes. Father took charge of the children, ushering all six of them down to the kitchen, Billie escaping any chores for she had plans to meet up with her old high school friends who were home from college for the Holidays.

With the children helping Father it gave us adults time to catch up with each other. Mother, Tony, Grace, Mal and I made our way to the recreation room where the children would join us once their chores were complete.

"So, what are we allowed to tell Lydia about Addie?" Tony asked once we sat down.

"Whatever you feel is right." I stated. "As long as she is not likely to repeat it to Aiden and upset him."

"Ok. If we tell her not to say anything she won't." Tony assured me.

"The problems happen when she goes unscripted." Grace added. "She has no inner editor and just says whatever's on her mind."

"She's just at that age." Mal said with a shrug. "You know how it is when you first learn to talk and you want to know about everything."

"Yes." Tony and I agreed but Mother and Grace looked somewhat unconvinced, but then theirs was a conventional childhood, their rate of growth and perception much like Addie's, as opposed to the accelerated development of first generation dhampir.

"See." Mother said. "It's not a definite."

I knew to what she referred, but I chose to ignore it since I was certain she was attempting to intervene in the argument Billie and I had the day before, but that had been yesterday. If Billie still felt angered by my outburst then she would tell me. Mother need not intervene.

"What are we doing today?" I asked to change the subject.

"Well we're not going hunting today, we'll do that Friday, have a few days just to relax." Mother replied. "Today we could invite Leda for a play date with the kids, Ardal, Kitty and Alec will be invited too of course, well they might as well just stay here if they want to, there's enough room. And we'll ask Prue, Tibbi and all their kids along. Might as well make a day of it. They can swim and use the playroom, whatever they want I guess." Mother replied.

"I'll give Prue a ring." Grace stated.

"And I will phone Kitty." I observed.

Thus the day was arranged and the house was full of children. We decided that perhaps it would be best for the children to play up in the playroom at first, leaving the pool for this afternoon, perhaps an hour before they were due to go home. There were too many adults for us all to keep an eye on the children and still leave them room to play, so Mal and I elected to give Ardal a tour of the house while those surplus to requirement within the playroom found other things to do.

We began at the top of the house, where better than to show the great vistas available to us here in my childhood home. We led Ardal up by way of the entrance hall and grand staircase so he could take in the dome in all its splendour. He paused at the top of the stairs to regard the eighteenth century portraits of Father and Aunt Marlin, marvelling over the likeness and musing over how accurate other such portraits were. Could they truly be a perfect replica of those who lived centuries ago?

As we left the top of the landing to make our way to the south staircase, opting to use this one since the north was the one we used mostly, I caught something out of the corner of my eye. Something like the flash of dark fabric, but when I turned my head quickly to get a better look there was nobody there. I was alone with my husband and his brother. I shook my head, what strange fancies to start seeing things? Was it possible for dhampir to go mad? I hoped not.

We carried on up the stairs, ignoring the attics for the time being for the roof was our destination. Ardal thought the view was good, but nothing compared to that from the top of Craggy Peak on Darren Island. Perhaps he was right, I hadn't had chance to walk to the top of that Peak to be certain and perhaps I never would given that Ardal had made it clear he would not return to the island he had shepherded for the past two decades, at least not while there were those still alive who might recognise him. Given that some might recognise us as belonging to Father McGuire due to the fact that before our visit he was known to have no family it was possibly better that we do not visit either. It would be a good eighty years before I could see if he was indeed correct.

I did not argue however, merely accepted his view in good grace before Mal and I showed him around the attics. Not that there was much to see other than store rooms full of furniture we had no use for at present but may find use for at some future point. We descended to the first floor via the north staircase to show that there were indeed two ways up to the attic in case Ardal had need of this information at some point. It was lucky we choose that way for as we passed the door Mother opened it, took one look at us and grabbed hold of Mal's arm.

"You need to come sort this out." She said.

"Sort what out?" I asked curiously.

"It's nothing to worry about." Mother said with a nervous smile. "Nothing Dad here can't handle." She added as she tapped Mal on the shoulder.

"What? Is it one of the children?" I asked in alarm.

"They're ok. It's just something Mal needs to deal with. So you just go and show Ardal around the rest of the house and you don't have to panic." Mother said with what she intended to be a reassuring smile.

"Now I am panicking." I said with alarm.

"You think I can't handle our kids?" Mal demanded.

"No. Of course not." I exclaimed.

"Then you go show Ardal the rest of the house and I'll come find you as soon as I'm done here." He promised me.

I gave him a dubious look, but I had to trust that he could deal with this. What if I were out with my friends? Would he not deal with emergencies then? Besides it had to be something only Mal could rectify or else Mother would not ask for him specifically.

"Very well, but I will require a full report later." I stated, reaching up to kiss him.

"Of course Bach." He said with a grin before meeting my kiss.

"I will see you later." I stated. "You too Mother."

"Have fun Lamb." Mother replied with a fixed grin that did nothing to sate my worry, giving Ardal a tour of the rest of the house would distract me I was sure.

"Come Ardal, there is much more of the house to see. I haven't shown you the pool yet. I know how much you liked the pool at the farm." I declared, taking hold of his arm and pulling him to follow me.

"I do like swimming and I really haven't had chance since becoming a vampire. I've been itching to find out, but the pool at HQ tends to be used by the dhampir and humans, and Holly thought it was better not to push me luck." Ardal replied.

"I understand. It would be a shame to undo all your good work, but I think you are much…." I trailed off, stopping dead as we emerged once more on the landing.

Until now I had fleeting glimpses of something out of the corner of my eyes. Something that could be dismissed as merely shadows in the light, but now there was no denying it. She was there, floating in front of the door to the maternity ward, looking as pale as ever, still garbed in black. Ardal had frozen beside me too and I realised he was looking straight at her. Straight at…could it possibly be Lamia?

"Do you see her?" I asked in a whisper.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ardal said quickly, tearing his eyes away from the apparition and focusing them on me.

"Yes you do." I replied, turning to him as his eyes wandered back. "The Goth girl who appears to be floating in front of that door. The woman who I once knew, who happened to die under this roof. I believe she is a ghost and I believe you can see her."

"No." Ardal said firmly.

"It must be you, for nobody in my family possesses this gift. In fact there was only one other person I knew to possess such a gift and she happened to affect me after she was dead. She possessed the gift of sight in life and I took on that aspect when I encountered her as a ghost."

"Ghost?" Ardal asked, trying to sound shocked, but he clearly was not.

"Do you know who that ghost was Ardal?" I asked as I gave him a steady look so he would have no cause to disbelieve me. "It was your mother. She could see ghosts, a talent that was only made known to her once she became a vampire. A talent I am almost certain you have inherited."

"Me Ma could see ghosts?" Ardal asked incredulously.

"Yes." I confirmed. "And now I have an explanation of why I have sensed a presence on the landing since you first visited here when Mother could sense no presence at all. I was seeing Lamia with no reason to think that is what I was doing. However it makes perfect sense that Lamia should show up here. She did die here after all. Didn't you?" I directed the latter at the ghost who regarded us with confusion.

"So I'm not seeing things?" Ardal asked.

"No." I confirmed.

"There really is a girl there?"

"Yes. She is Lamia, Leda's mother." I explained.

"Oh right." Ardal said, before his face fell sadly. "I see. You did not survive the birth."

"He didn't fight for me." Lamia hissed. "He could have saved me but he gave up."

"Had you given him fair warning then we could have had everything in place to ensure a smooth delivery of both baby and you into this lifetime eternal." I replied. "Did you not think for one moment the danger you were creating for yourself by keeping your plans from Alec?"

"If he loved me he would have saved me." Lamia said defiantly.

"You were broken and bleeding by the time he reached here. No amount of love could have saved you. Believe you me. I had to cut you open; to remove your child in an effort to save you, but it was much too late. And do you think I appreciate those memories? Of that pale stretched flesh? Of the glint of lamp light on the scalpel? Of crimson blood seeping from the wound of my creating? Do you think I appreciate having the birth of my daughters marred by the horror of your bloody death? Do you think for one second that I do not blame myself?" I demanded angrily, moving closer to the spectre with every step, she backed toward the door.

"It wasn't your fault." Lamia said with a frown.

"And neither was it Alec's fault. You tricked him into impregnating you did you not?" I asked.

"I…" She stammered.

"You did not tell him of your plans and kept him away for a good long while?" I continued.

"I…"

"Is this not true?" I demanded.

"I… He never loved me! If he did he would have saved me! If he did he wouldn't be with someone else right now!" She raged.

"You can't expect him to be alone forever. Especially with a little one needing a mother." Ardal said as he stepped up beside me.

"I'm her mother." Lamia said angrily.

"You're dead." I stated. "A ghost. How can you be a mother to her?"

Lamia glared at me.

"It is the truth, you cannot ignore it. If you relished the thought of being a mother so much then you should have planned it accordingly." I said rather harshly, but Lamia appeared to be thinking only of herself, as usual.

"Alec would have said no." She said, crossing her arms.

"Alec would have given you anything you asked of him." I stated. "Not that you showed any interest prior, you always belittled the thought of family and children. What changed your mind?"

"I don't know. I just got this sudden thought that I'd never be a mother and it worried me like it never did. I wanted a kid, which didn't really make sense, but I knew it would have to be a vampire kid so it would be born before Alec changed me." She said sadly.

"You should have told him." I stated.

"He might have said no." Lamia repeated.

"But to trick him was a bad thing to do." Ardal stated. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Who are you?" Lamia demanded.

"Ardal McGuire, and apparently I'm psychic." He said. "Got it from Ma, though I only found that out now. I was wondering about it though."

"I don't know you. This is none of your business." Lamia snapped.

"Now be nice." I chastised.

"Auntie Liza? Who are you and Father McGuire speaking to?" Leda asked from behind us, she had come out of the playroom without us noticing.

"Is that?" Lamia asked, moving closer to Leda.

I nodded as I tried to think of what to tell Leda.

"We were talking to each other." Ardal stated.

"It did not sound as if you were." Leda said with a frown. "However I am certain you would not lie to me. I wish to use the bathroom in Papa's room and then I'll return to play with the other children."

"Very well." I said with a smile.

Leda smiled in return before moving past Ardal and I and made her way to Alec's room. Lamia floated after her a few feet before turning back to me.

"I want to speak to her." She said.

"It would scare her." I stated.

"I want to tell her everything I should tell her and never got a chance." She explained.

"I understand. But it is not up to me to decide such things." I stated.

"What? You gonna ask Alec? Like he'll believe you." She snorted.

"You had best hope he believes us because I will say nothing to Leda until he gives his permission." I returned.

"But…" She protested.

"It has to be so." I replied. "I will not be responsible for scarring her."

"But…What about you?" Lamia demanded, turning to Ardal.

"Being brought up an orphan meself I would have felt strange had someone told me they were talking to me ma." Ardal said. "Liza is right, we must speak to Alec first."

"This is so unfair." Lamia raged and she growled, stamping her foot as she disappeared from view.

"We should speak with Alec immediately." I informed Ardal.

I reached out for Mother's mind and used it to locate Alec. He was down in the library with Kitty. They were still at odds to an extent, but Alec was beginning to make up for his deceit.

I led Ardal down to the library.

"Alec, we must talk." I stated.

"About what?" Alec asked, turning from Kitty who was sat next to him on a sofa.

"This is going to sound very strange but it is the truth I assure you." I began.

"I'm sure it's not going to be that outlandish." Kitty said.

"Oh believe me, you know nothing of how strange this is going to sound, even in our world." I replied.

"Try us." Kitty challenged.

"Very well." I said, sitting down and indicating for Ardal to take a seat too. "There is something I have not told you about Mal's mother. After becoming a vampire she was able to communicate with the dead."

"But you do that everyday when you speak with me." Alec joked.

"Do you really consider yourself dead and not merely some other form of being?" I asked.

"No. I was merely joking." Alec stated.

"I know." I said warily. "However this is not the time to jest. This is a serious matter. For it is true, Zoë could communicate with the ghosts of the dead. Not all ghosts are sentient, some merely echoes of the paths they regularly trod in life. At least that is how Zoë described it. We really had not the time to have a fulsome conversation, merely give her the chance to get the measure of me and decide if I was worthy of her son."

"Wait, you're still talking about Mal's mom right?" Kitty asked.

"That I am." I confirmed.

"How could that be possible? She died a full decade before you were born." Alec stated.

"And you should know since you were there to witness it." Ardal said under his breath.

"Yes." Alec murmured, looking down at his hands.

"That is the past and has no relevance to this other than for you to know that Zoë was dead at that point. Zoë survived beyond her body as a spirit. She followed Mal all the time he was in Volterra, unable to do anything to combat the evils he was forced to witness. When he returned to Wales she went with him, however she became sealed in her old room until Mal reopened it when we went to live there. She was released and due to me taking on an aspect of the power of those I boost I became psychic for a while. Although I was not so strong since she was dead. However I made it possible for her to move on."

"Very well, Zoë made you psychic, but you are not now. How is this relevant?" Alec asked.

"Because Zoë passed her gift on to her son." I stated.

"I thought Mal had telekinesis." Kitty observed.

"Mal is not her only son." I stated, indicating Ardal.

"You see ghosts?" Alec asked him.

"Well they're people who should be dead and no one else can see them. It happened when I went to Boston with Holly and Rea. I saw a ghost that they couldn't see but I could." Ardal stated.

"How can you be sure you were not seeing things?" Kitty asked.

"Because of reasons I can't tell you." Ardal said. "Anyway, the ghost in Boston has nothing to do with you, but the ghost upstairs does."

"Ghost upstairs?" Alec inquired.

"Alec. It is the ghost of Lamia." I stated.

"How do you know?" Alec asked.

"Whether it is due to the fact that Ardal is alive, his gift is stronger than that of Zoë's or the fact that with Mother, and the addition of Tony and his children being here has boosted the telepathy I acquire in their presence, the aspect of psychic vision is much stronger. I was able to see Lamia quite clearly with Ardal at my side. There was no need to invoke her spirit. And she spoke to us."

"It cannot be…" Alec stammered.

"It is." I replied. "It is Lamia. She haunts the landing unseen until now. We would not have brought this to your attention, however she wishes to speak with Leda and I would not be her vessel without your permission."

"I…" Alec put his hand to his head, he looked as if he was about to faint.

"If it's really her, you can't keep her from her child." Kitty said softly as she placed her hand in his. "If it was me I would want to speak with my daughter having had no chance to even hold her before I was gone from this world."

"But is it right for Elfleda?" Alec asked. "It may upset her."

"It might do." Ardal said. "But it will at least give her chance to have a talk with her ma."

"I suppose there is that." Alec said with a frown. "What should I do?"

"Only you can decide." Kitty said softly as she stroked his face. "Leda is your daughter and you have sole decision over what happens to her until she comes of age."

Alec nodded before placing his arms about Kitty and hugging her.

"She's my daughter too. Don't I get a say?" Lamia demanded and I had not realised she'd entered the room.

Ardal and I both looked up sharply.

Alec noticed.

"Is she here now?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied, thinking it best not to lie. "She is standing behind Ardal and I. Now she has moved forward. She is glaring at you because you are hugging Kitty."

"I would say tough luck, he's mine now, but maybe I shouldn't get in the middle of this." Kitty said, kissing Alec on the cheek before getting to her feet. "I'll be up in our room when you want me."

Alec nodded before Kitty left the room.

"Very well. How does this work?" Alec asked.

"Ardal and I could act as a translator." I offered.

"That can get boring." Ardal said. "I can't believe I'm offering this, but in Boston the guy I saw, he stepped into my body and used my mouth to talk to, one of the ladies, I won't say which one, it's nothing to do with you. Call it priest confidentiality if you like."

"You are willing to offer yourself for possession?" I asked. "Will that not drain you?"

"Very much so."

"In that case we should go down to the basement. There is a store of emergency blood. Better that we are close to that than you become so drained you might not think of who the human thud belongs to." I stated.

"Course. I wouldn't want to put Addie in danger." Ardal replied.

"Then we will go downstairs." I stated. "Can you follow us?" I asked Lamia.

"That's where I first appeared." She said glumly.

"Of course." I said softly, remembering her body laid out in the ice room. "I hope it is not too bad for you to go down there, but I will not risk my son for you."

"I understand." Lamia said before drifting down through the floor.

Ardal, Alec and I made our way down to the basement, going to the rooms that must once have had a use when this had been a working manor house but were now used for various storage. The room we entered contained several refrigerators in which blood was stored. Such blood was not appetising in the least, especially when cold, but it was adequate at filling the gap until more favourable blood could be found.

"Lamia we are in here." I called for I was certain she had gone to another room.

Lamia appeared in the room and Alec reacted for Ardal and I paid notice to her arrival.

"So how do I do this?" Lamia asked.

"I don't really know." Ardal admitted. "The bloke in Boston just sorta stepped into me from the back."

"Ok. You're really ok with this?" Lamia inquired.

"It's better than us just repeating what you say and things not coming across properly." Ardal assured her. "Now do it before I change me mind."

"Ok." Lamia said and she glided behind Ardal.

She paused a moment before stepping forward, into him. Ardal gasped as Lamia disappeared, now only apparent as a glow about Ardal. I was certain that this was not apparent to Alec for he looked as if he was still waiting for something to occur.

"Hello?" Ardal said uncertainly. "Wow. Weird, my voice sounds so deep. And a man's body, it's weird in here."

"I take it you have control Lamia?" I prompted.

"It's me doing the talking. Yes." Ardal said, and there was no trace of his Irish accent, he sounded American.

"Lamia." Alec whispered. "You are here?"

"Yeah. I didn't mean to be, but I can talk to you again." She replied.

"How could you do that to me?" Alec demanded. "Trick me in such a way? How could you not tell me that you were pregnant with my child? I could have got you to Carlisle in time had you given me that time. Why did you die?"

"I…I…" Lamia had not been expecting this, but these were questions Alec had asked not long after her death. Then answers had seemed impossible to gain; now he had his chance.

"I was stupid. I know that now. I just…I didn't think you'd want more kids." Lamia murmured.

"Why?" Alec asked in surprise.

"Because you already had so many." Lamia replied.

"I fathered them yes, but I never had chance to be a father to them. I would not have objected to the chance to be a real father if that was your wish." Alec said solemnly.

"But you seemed done with kids." Lamia said, frowning with Ardal's face. "At least you always agreed with me when I said about becoming a full vampire because who wanted kids anyway."

"Lamia, I would have done anything you asked of me." Alec said with a sincerity that was impossible to doubt. "If you wished for a life with no children then I would have done so. If you wanted several children I would not have stood in your way. Even if you chose for the father of those children to be human, I would have understood, vampire pregnancies are very dangerous after all. Whatever you asked of me, I would have catered to it, but you did not give me the chance. You went behind my back and left me unable to save you. Left me in shock and with a child to care for. I know not what I would have done had it not been for Lilly, and look at the contempt you always showed her for daring to share some of my attention with you."

"I… I guess I never was good at sharing." Lamia muttered.

"You hurt me, showing no trust in me." Alec said softly. "Had you done so you would be here now to converse with our daughter in a normal manner and not have to resort to Victorian parlour tricks. Besides, you must consider what this conversation really means, Lamia. Who will it benefit truthfully? Is it for Leda's sake you would speak with her, or merely for your own selfish gain? Think on it fully and if you think it really will benefit Leda to have this opportunity to speak with you then I will not stand in your way. However you must think on it properly. I'll give you four days to think over your motivations, and what it is you intend to tell our daughter, and then you may speak with her if you think that is for the best."

"Ok. I guess I should really think about this." Lamia conceded. "So four days?"

"Four days." Alec said with a nod.

"Right. So how do I get out of here?" Lamia asked, turning to look at me.

"Float away?" I suggested.

Lamia nodded with Ardal's head before she began drifting out of his body. Alec acted quickly to support Ardal as he slumped forward while I went to retrieve a bottle of blood from one of the refrigerators and opened it ready.

"Drink this." I said, passing it to him.

He took a sip and made a face.

"I know it's not so appetising, but if you drink that now I'll take you out into the forest where you can bring down a deer." I stated.

"No offence Liza, but perhaps I should accompany him? After all I have no blood for him to steal." Alec offered.

"I trust Ardal entirely." I said firmly.

Ardal drained the last of the bottle before looking between Alec and I.

"Better safe than sorry." He said.

"Are you certain?" I asked.

Ardal nodded.

"Anyway, don't you want to find out what all the fuss was about in the playroom?" He asked.

"Oh. Of course." I gasped. "And of course lunch will be served soon."

"All the better for us on a liquid diet to make other midday arrangements." Alec joked.

"Quite." I replied. "Well if you two intend to go out hunting I suppose I could go take over from Father in preparing lunch and he can accompany you."

"The more the merrier." Ardal declared.

Alec barely hid the face he made, he may be on more amicable grounds with Father now, but they still had a vast history that preceded my birth, so many centuries of rivalry, although as far as I was aware Alec had replaced Father, but it may not have been good having your predecessor hovering around still. However this was for Ardal's sake, not Alec's, it would give him chance to bond with Father outside of the confines of the house. Perhaps I should suggest Mal and Tony go along too, make it a true boys outing. No, that would be better left for when we go hunting; perhaps the boys go off alone while us women tend to the children. It would put the full vampires out of the way of accident.

"Then let us go speak to Father." I said brightly before leading both men through to the kitchen where Father was happily preparing the ingredients ready for filling tortilla wraps, his intention was for everyone to build them ourselves. "I will finish off here Father."

"No need." He assured me.

"Oh but really, Ardal and Alec are going out to hunt something quick, you know how newborns are." I replied.

"Of course." Father said, sparing a cautious look for Ardal. "Then by all means, a run in the woods with the boys is just what the doctor ordered. If I become anymore sedentary I run the risk of dusting over like the Volturi. Must keep the old venom flowing."

"Dust over?" Ardal asked.

"Come. Alec and I will tell you all about it as we run. It is something we all fear, is that not right?" Father prompted Alec.

"Yes Tobias, it is a worry." Alec replied as they led Ardal out of the kitchen.

With the kitchen empty I set about finishing off the lunch preparations as Father had intended. I had everything in place on the table in the dining room by the time I called everybody for food. It was a bit of a squeeze; obviously it had been a good idea for those who did not require food to find other eating arrangements as Alec had put it.

Father, Ardal and Alec returned as we finished lunch. Father stated that he would wash the dishes and Mother elected to wipe them. The rest of us retired to the recreation room to watch a movie before we went swimming.

Swimming was fun and the children really enjoyed themselves. My three were adamant that they wanted the other children to come along everyday. However a houseful in such a manner every day would be difficult, but they settled instead for Leda staying at Tregarran for the rest of our stay.

Mal and I decided to retire to bed once the children were settled. We had some things to talk about in private, beginning with what had happened earlier. What was the emergency that required Mal and not me?

"Well the twins decided…" He began.

"Zoë." I translated.

"Yeah, Zoë." Mal sighed. "Decided to show off with her telekinesis and levitate up the art cupboard."

"That thing weighs a ton." I gasped.

"Tell me about it." Mal said with a laugh. "Anyway, she managed to levitate it up to the ceiling, but then had some kind of lock and she couldn't levitate it back down and no one could pull it down physically. It was stuck, and so was Zoë. I had to go in and use my telekinesis to counter hers."

"Oh dear, that is such a heavy thing even for you." I observed.

"As opposed to all the bedroom furniture in college?" He joked.

"Well no, but you did that unconsciously while trapped in nightmares. You were not trying to bring it down, against the force of another person's telekinesis and trying not to break it, or hurt them." I observed.

"Well there's that." Mal said with a shrug.

"Did you strain anything?" I asked in concern as I moved behind him.

"Like what?" He asked before trailing into a sigh as I began to massage his shoulders. "Oh yeah…yeah there was a lot of strain there."

"Really?" I asked with a giggle. "How about here?" I asked moving my hands down his spine.

"Mmmmh…Hmmmh…." He hummed.

I smiled as I continued to massage him.

"How are we going to ensure the girls do not abuse their powers?" I asked.

"Well it's more Zoë." Mal conceded.

"Yes, but Seren will do something if Zoë asks it of her." I stated.

"Then we'll have to lay down some ground rules, implement punishments if they break them. I think Zoë will learn soon enough." He assured me.

"I hope so." I replied. "Perhaps we should give her a goal to aim for. If she can prove to us that she will not abuse her telekinesis, or even show off with it, when we're not around then we will consider enrolling her and Seren in school come this September."

"Already?" Mal asked in alarm.

"They will pass easily for small eleven year olds by then and this past term I have noticed that those in year seven have quite the growth spurt that will disguise the accelerated growth of our daughters."

"Well if you think it's for the best." Mal said, although he still sounded unsure.

"It will be a goal for them to attain. If they happen to break our rules then they are not mature enough to attend school."

"Seems fair." Mal conceded. "So how did the rest of the tour go?"

"It didn't." I replied.

"Why?"

"Something happened."

"What?"

"How best to begin." I mused. "Ardal has inherited Zoë's powers."

"You mean he can…" Mal trailed off.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"How do you know this? He didn't say anything to me." Mal said, sounding slightly hurt.

"I think he is rather hesitant to mention it at the moment through fear of not being believed." I ventured.

"But he told you?" Mal asked.

"He did not tell me for I was witness to it first hand. That is why our tour was cut short. We were crossing the landing when we came across Lamia."

"You did? Oh… You mean she's a…"

"A ghost? Yes. Her presence has caused me a conundrum." I said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Mal asked, turning to me and taking my hand as he placed his other hand to my cheek.

"As you can imagine, now that she has a way in which to do it she wishes to speak with Leda. I cannot blame her for that want, however we must consider Leda in all of this. Would she want to be contacted by her dead mother?" I asked.

"Well I would have given anything to talk to Mam again. Even when I was younger." Mal replied.

"But you knew your parents before they died, Leda has never met her mother." I stated.

"Then maybe you're better at answering this than me." Mal observed.

"How so?"

"Well ok, you didn't have a hundred percent certainty that your parents were dead, but it was a possibility. If you'd been told they were dead but you had a chance to talk to them would you have taken it?"

"I…" I trailed off in thought. "I am uncertain to be honest. I would have liked the chance to speak to them but I'm not so sure whether I would have liked to have done so through somebody else."

"But you would have liked to decide for yourself?"

"Yes."

"Then why not let Leda decide for herself?"

"But it is not my place to ask her." I stated.

"Well you don't have to ask her directly." Mal said. "Make it a hypothetical question. You've done it with her before so she won't suspect you're hinting at a real situation this time."

"But it will merely be hypothetical, how can I be sure it is what she truly desires?" I asked.

"Most people will give a truthful answer when speaking hypothetically because they don't think there will be any consequences." Mal stated.

"Are you certain?" I inquired.

Mal nodded.

"Then I will talk with Leda tomorrow." I decided before Mal and I settled down to sleep.

The following day I found time alone with Leda.

"Is there a problem Auntie Liza?" She asked.

"Not at all." I stated. "I merely wish to go over some lessons with you."

"Very well." She said without hint of complaint.

"It will be a hypothetical exercise, but as always you must imagine the situation to be real and you will give me your honest answer." I began.

"Of course Auntie Liza." Leda said in her softly spoken way.

"Very well." I took a breath. "It has been revealed to you that somebody you know is able to talk to those who have passed away."

"You mean those who have died?"

"Yes." I confirmed. "For the person in question though dead, still exists in our world on a different plane of existence. One invisible to most, but a few people are able to view it and see these spirits."

"Like a medium?"

"Yes." I replied.

"I see." Leda said, looking thoughtful.

"You cannot communicate with the spirits yourself, unless said spirit were to step into the body of the medium. Although it still seems as if you are talking to the medium you are in fact speaking with the spirit, a fact that will confirm itself within seconds. My question is, given the opportunity to talk to someone who is no longer living but they will look like someone you know, let us say Father McGuire, as opposed to looking like themselves, would wish to do so?"

"I have the choice of speaking to somebody who is dead? Somebody of my choice?" She asked carefully.

"Not of your choice, not everybody becomes a ghost." I stated, as if it were merely an added point to our exercise.

"Although ghosts are spirits with unfinished business. People who die before their time. People like Mama?" Leda asked.

"Your mother could be an option." I said, as if allowing this un-thought of point into this hypothetical situation.

"If it was Mama then yes, I would very much like to speak with her, but not any other ghost. They would scare me." Leda whispered.

"But not your mother?" I pressed.

"No. Why would Mama scare me? She gave me life." Leda said vehemently.

"And if she happened to speak through Father McGuire?" I prompted.

"He would not trick me." Leda said with certainty. "Although I would, if it were possible, I would prefer it to be a woman because, well Mama was a woman."

"Even if that woman was someone you knew, such as Aunt Essie, Auntie Jane or perhaps even me?"

"You are preferable." Leda murmured as she smiled shyly down at her hands. "Before Papa brought Kitty-Kat to be my new mama you were how I imagined a mama to be."

"Oh. Thank you." I replied, feeling genuinely touched by her sentiment. "Well this has been an interesting debate."

"It has." Leda agreed. "May I go back and play with the other children now?"

"Of course." I agreed and watched as she left the room.

"She wants to talk to me?" I heard Lamia whisper, but without Ardal close by I could not see her.

"So it appears." I replied.

"So what now?"

"I will speak to Alec." I said, standing up.

"But why? Leda wants to speak to me, what's it got to do with him now?"

"I will speak to Alec." I repeated before going downstairs and into the recreation room where the adults were congregated. "Alec, we must talk." I said, pulling him up by his hand and leading him out beyond the garden to the first line of trees where we would not be overheard.

"You really must stop doing this." Alec said. "I am not at your command."

"No. However you know that when I call such time with you it has always been worth your while." I countered.

"Yes." Alec conceded.

"Now you will listen to me for Leda's benefit. I offered up a hypothetical exercise and she stated that given the opportunity the thought of talking to ghosts scares her." I stated.

"Then it is settled…" Alec began.

"All bar one." I cut him off before he could settle into his declaration. "She stated that had she the opportunity she would speak to her mother, even if it was through the body of a medium. And no I did not make specific mention of Lamia; Leda brought her to mind herself. Therefore we should go ahead with Leda meeting Lamia. Perhaps in two days time, we are going hunting tomorrow and better this be done on a full stomach. Perhaps bring back a little something to snack on afterwards, for certainly it drained me the last time."

"You plan to allow Lamia to possess you?" Alec asked in shock.

"Leda stated that in such a situation she would prefer the medium to be a woman and since there are no other women Lamia could possess I have no choice but to offer her my body for a while." I stated.

"You do not have to do this to please Lamia." Alec said sternly.

"I do this not for Lamia but for Leda." I replied. "I discussed the matter with Mal and he stated that I should think on what I would have given to speak with Mother and Father when I was Leda's age. I would have liked the opportunity to choose, and that is what I have given Leda. Of course I will not proceed if she decides against it when I make the offer outright, but that of course will be her choice. We were fools to think this was a matter for either you or Lamia to decide when it is Leda who will be most affected by this."

"I suppose that is the best way to go about it." Alec conceded. "Very well. I cannot stand in the way if it is something Leda desires, however I ask that you say nothing further until you intend to perform the séance."

"I promise, nothing will be said."

"Thank you." Alec replied. "Now I think we should return."

"Yes." I agreed before we returned to the house.

The two days passed by without incident, the hunt being as good as we could have hoped. Mother and Father managed to bag a live deer without the children knowing, that would come in useful if Leda chose to speak with Lamia.

The following day Alec, Ardal and I spoke with Leda in the library.

"Leda, do you remember the hypothetical exercise we performed two days ago?" I asked.

"Yes." Leda replied.

"I must admit now that I was investigating your reaction. This is the truth dearest one, you have a chance to speak with your mother if you wish to take it." I informed her.

"I…But she is dead." Leda gasped.

"And also a ghost." I replied.

"It is true Elfleda. Your mother is still with us in spirit form and she wishes to speak to you. She can do so through Father McGuire and Auntie Liza." Alec explained.

"I may speak to Mama? For real?" Leda asked in disbelief.

"Yes." I replied.

"Father McGuire?" She asked, seeking final confirmation.

"You can call me Ardal." Ardal said. "And yeah, Lamia appeared to me and Liza. She wants to talk to you, but only if you want to talk to her."

"I can't pass up this chance to talk to Mama." Leda stated. "How will it work?"

"First we go down to the basement." I stated.

"Ok." Leda replied.

The four of us stood and we descended downstairs, entering the room we had used last time. Ardal's presence was required to ensure that I still had a good control of his power. Due to this I could see Lamia as soon as we entered, waiting for us. She floated straight up to Leda, reaching out to her but stopped short of actually touching the girl.

"Leda, if you would like to take a seat." I said, indicating the chairs set about the table.

She sat down and I sat down opposite her. Ardal sat to my left and I took his hand to ensure full enhancement of his power within me while Alec sat to my right, to Leda's left so he could tend to his daughter if she required it.

"Very well. We are about to begin. Lamia are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said, stepping up behind me.

I took a deep breath and looked to Leda.

"The next time I speak I will no longer be Liza, but your mother, hopefully. Are you certain you wish to go ahead with this?"

"Yes." Leda said with certainty.

"Then we begin."

I was aware of Lamia stepping forward and then a chill spread over me. I felt my mind move back somewhat, as if I were viewing the world through a dream.

"Leda?" I heard myself say, but I was not speaking, it was Lamia.

Leda jumped slightly, yes my voice had sounded a little different, perhaps more typically American than I usually sounded. She looked to Alec for a moment for reassurance before looking back across the table at her Auntie's body now being controlled by her dead mother.

"Mama? Is it really you?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yeah. It's me. I'm you're mom." Lamia said nervously, I could feel how nervous she was, meeting her daughter for the first time when she looked about seven.

"It's good to finally meet you." Leda said. "I have missed you since I was born."

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Lamia said sadly.

"You couldn't help dying." Leda stated. "You gave me life, that's nothing to be sorry about. In fact, thank you for making me be."

"You're welcome." Lamia said with a smile.

"I wish you could have been here, so I could know you." Leda said softly.

"I do too baby." Lamia said, reaching out her hand.

Leda looked at it for a moment before reaching out and taking it.

"Kitty-Kat is a good mama to me, but you are my real mama. There's a difference. If I could have you back I would, but not at the expense of others." Leda said, giving Lamia a solemn look with her turquoise eyes that held a lot of knowledge for one so young.

"What do you mean?" Lamia asked.

"That is Auntie Liza's body and she must have it back." Leda stated. "I don't want Addie and the twins to lose their mother. It would be very sad for them. Especially for Addie, he is to be sad in his life as it is without his mammy going missing."

"I'm not going to steal Liza's body." Lamia assured her.

"That's good. Now I know you're not bad, that makes me happy." Leda said with a smile.

"Ok." Lamia said frowning.

"Do you want to know about me?" Leda asked with a happy grin.

"Yes." Lamia said, returning her smile.

"Very well. I spent my first year at the Ranch with Auntie Jane and some of Papa's other children. They are so much older than me though and I was a little lonely. So Papa brought me to meet with Auntie Liza, Uncle Mal and their children once more. We moved to their farm in Wales and it's fun there. I get to see animals and I have friends my own age. Auntie Liza used to teach us, but she has a job now and Addie is in school so Kitty-Kat teaches the twins and me. She's a different type of teacher to Auntie Liza, but I think it's good to have a little variety now and then."

"What's you're favourite subject?" Lamia asked.

"I know that maths and languages are important and I do well in those subjects, but art is my favourite. I like to create images that reflect my thoughts. I wish I'd known I'd talk with you today, I would have painted something for you." Leda said wistfully.

"When you're here I can see it anyway." Lamia stated.

"I will be painting later if you want to see?" Leda offered.

"I'll come and see." Lamia promised. "And I'll tell Ardal what I think of it."

"That would be nice." Leda said with a smile.

"I think Auntie Liza is getting tired now." Lamia said sadly. "I will have to go."

"I understand." Leda said. "I will know you're looking out for me now."

"I always will." Lamia promised with a smile and then I felt her move out of me.

I let out a breath as I felt my head slump forward a moment before I regained control. I blinked at Leda who was watching me carefully.

"Mama has left you now." She whispered.

"Yes." I replied. "But she's still here. Now if you'll excuse me…"

I got to my feet and my legs felt weak. Thankfully Ardal offered me support, leading me to the furthest room of the basement where Mother and Father had penned the deer the day before. After drinking the blood I felt a lot better.

"How are you?" Ardal asked.

"I am good." I assured him. "It was very restive in one sense. I had no need to engage my mind, merely float in the back of my mind as Lamia spoke with Leda, but it does tire one so."

"Yeah." Ardal agreed.

"I am afraid I cannot offer my body to Lamia again. I fear it may cause Leda confusion and it would not do to make it a regular thing." I said sadly.

"I know what you mean. I had a particular person wonder if the bloke she knew was still in me. It was creepy to be honest, that she wanted to use me in that way. I mean me body's me body and not some love puppet for some dead guy."

"That…brings very disturbing images to mind." I replied. "Holly…I mean the woman you wish not to name asked such a thing of you."

"She speculated if kissing me would make him appear. It was bad enough that he kissed her with me body." Ardal said with a shiver, and not falling into a trap of confirming that it was indeed Holly as I suspected. "Not that I find her hideous, just that he was doing intimae stuff with me body. I'm glad he got thrown out of me body when he did or it might have gone a lot further. He was her true mate so I've been told. What does that mean?"

"No one has told you?" I asked in surprise.

"I gathered it was something special but I really wanted to bury it when I was around her because the kiss made me feel a little awkward when I thought about it." Ardal explained.

"Yes. It would." I replied. "Very well, true mates are vampire soulmates. If they find each other they will spend eternity in bliss. Mal and I are true mates, we are meant to be together for as long as we exist. One could say that Mother and Father are true mates too, but there is imprinting involved there as well so it is hard to be certain which is the greater force."

"It's a shame that he had to die." Ardal observed.

"Yes." I agreed.

"And that he's a ghost. If he moved on…" He began, but trailed off.

"Are you making allusions to reincarnation? I thought Catholics did not believe in such things." I observed, teasing him somewhat.

"Well I'm starting to realise there are things beyond Heaven and Hell, I got to consider other alternatives." Ardal said with a shrug.

"Is that why you no longer wear your collar?" I asked.

"I'm on holiday." Ardal said with another shrug.

"You were on holiday when visiting with us last February, yet still you wore your collar everyday." I observed.

"Ok. So I'm not wearing it. I…" He winced, before dropping his voice to a whisper. "Can I confide in you?"

"Of course. I will reveal nothing you do not wish me to." I promised.

"Ok. But maybe we should leave this room, the deer is starting to worry me." Ardal said, eyeing the carcass wearily.

"We will take the carcass out to the woods and then we can talk there." I stated.

"Ok." Ardal agreed.

I picked up the deer and we left the house, running until we were about a mile into the trees. I placed the deer on the floor before turning to Ardal.

"Why do you not wear your collar?" I asked.

"I feel wrong wearing it. This thing that I am now, surely He would be against it. He would be upset with me going against His plan for me, as well as now drinking blood. I feel wrong wearing the collar."

"But how can a god object to someone who is spreading his word? You would work for god would you not?" I asked.

"Yes. As much as I could. I can't really see how I could do that now."

"Vampires marry, so do dhampir. Some still adhere to the religions they followed in life. Last time I checked there was no Catholic priest registered to the Coalition, perhaps you could fill that role. Of course if you wished to leave that life behind now, the Church was merely a crutch to fill the void of family when you lost your Alva, that is perfectly understandable too. I have the feeling you wish to continue to serve god however, you should not feel unable to do this."

"I really have got some thinking to do." Ardal conceded as we began walking back to the house. "I've just been a priest for so long I can't imagine being anything else, but is that the only life I want?"

"It is only you who can decide the direction of your life." I stated.

"Yes." He said with a sad sigh. "I need to take time away from everything. Not like this, which is nice, but I'm more interested in interacting with me family than thinking. I just want to go away somewhere to think for a while. Away from Jane and HQ, where I can really think things through without being forced into debt."

"Perhaps you could visit with the Cullens. They will leave you to your own devices but you will also have support if you require it." I observed.

"I'd have to go back to HQ until me first year is up, but somewhere to go afterwards sounds good." Ardal conceded.

"Then I will give you their contact details." I stated.

"Thank you."

"Of course if you are to stay with us until New Years Day you will meet them beforehand."

"Well I got until after the New Year. I think Jane is sending someone to accompany me back to make sure I don't go crazy or something." Ardal stated.

"It is better to err on the side of caution, although I personally believe you to be in perfect control." I observed.

"Apart from when a ghostie is riding me body?" He asked with a smile.

"Well I would not even trust myself in that situation. Why do you think even with me offering my body as a vessel to Lamia I conducted it down in the basement and had a deer at the ready? I know of what the hunger feels like, at least a fraction of how it feels to the full vampires. It has lessened as I grew older, but as a child I had to be careful around humans. I was once close to feeding upon a girl from school when she split open her face and bled in front of me. The craving can take you something fierce at times, but we support each other and that is the thing that helps us all."

"I need to get me in a good support structure then?"

"You find the support of Holly and Rea sufficient?" I inquired.

"Aye." He confirmed.

"Then do you really need more?" I asked.

"Well not at the moment, but if I decide to live outside of HQ…"

"Then it will do you well to become acquainted with my family." I said as I looped my arm through his. "And Mal will be happy to have his brother with him for a week still."

"Well as soon as I'm safe for travel I'll come visit." He stated.

"I take that as a promise Father McGuire, you would do best not to break it." I replied with a grin.

"I have a feeling that as small as you are, it wouldn't do to piss you off, so I will keep me word." He promised with a wink.

"Good." I replied. "And please tell Holly, if you wish for her to accompany you of course, that she is more than welcome too."

"I'll let her know." Ardal replied.

"Thank you." I stated and we continued on our way back to Tregarran.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Saimreen, Hm813, Cara Gracious, Jaboo101, Asherah Isa, TheStarCalledVega and BellaNessieCullen**

**Sorry this is late again, my creaky old laptop decided to lose a couple of pages of work and it was hard going back rewriting what I'd already wrote with nothing but my memory as a guide. I know some good stuff was probably lost but I can't remember what it was. Anyway, it took me a couple of days to get back into the swing of things. I'm gonna shut up now and let you get on with reading.**

* * *

I had been so caught up with the Lamia business that I had all but missed Tony's departure on the twenty-eighth. It was only fair that he returned to the Res for a few days for Tina had been running the past few nights to allow him time with his family, now he had to return the favour, although she had elected to run on New Years Eve so he could spend that at Tregarran. I had managed a goodbye the day prior at least, but now as I returned to the Hall with Ardal I realised how empty the place felt, and this was not merely because Tony had left.

Grace and the children were gone too, but not with Tony, they had gone to stay at Northern Heights for the remaining days leading up to New Years Eve so Grace could spend time with her sister. I would have to visit at some point, but I would allow them chance for sister bonding first.

Now there were only my children to watch Mother and Father offered to baby sit on the night of the twenty-ninth. This allowed Mal and I to have some time alone together. We could have gone out to some restaurant, but it was a dry, if overcast night, and so we decided to go for a run instead, taking along a picnic with us. It would give us a chance to have a romantic meal together but be free to talk of whatever we wished without fear of humans overhearing.

We had brought along blankets and cushions also to make a comfortable seat upon a ledge. Mal sat back against the rock face as I poured us out some wine. I gave a glass to him before settling back against his chest, sipping my wine.

"As nice as it is to have Ardal around, I got to say I'm happy to have my wife back all to myself." Mal joked as he kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry I have neglected you the last few days." I replied.

"Ah don't worry bach, you were helping Leda." Mal assured me. "So how did it go?"

"Leda was very grown up about it. You know her way." I observed.

"Like a little old woman." Mal stated.

"Yes. She does seem an old soul." I mused before admitting a fear that had been troubling me since Lamia had left my body. "Lamia managed to speak to her but I doubt it was enough. That scares me, for now she knows it's possible she will want to do it again should the fancy take her in the future."

"Could she do that?" Mal asked in alarm.

"I doubt it, from past experience ghosts are expelled when the host becomes famished and we are drained much too quickly, they would have to continually feed to keep a hold." I said, as much to reassure myself as Mal.

"Well that's a relief. Call me selfish but I like you as you." Mal said as he pulled me closer for a moment and kissed my head.

"As do I." I replied. "Although I do wish there was something more I could do. If only there was a way to give them a chance to communicate when they need to."

"But there isn't. Lamia's dead. She was lucky she got to talk to Leda at all. You were right when you said it's something you shouldn't encourage." Mal said, taking the pragmatic approach.

"But if there was a way?" I hypothesised.

"I think it would depend on the way." Mal said firmly. "Anyway, not to sound selfish or anything, but they've had you the last few days, do you think I could have my wife for a few hours?"

"You asked how it went." I observed.

"I know, but only out of politeness. I'm not in the mood to get into a deep philosophical debate on what's right and wrong when it comes to communication between the living and the dead."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"I don't. Just relaxing with my lovely Liza like we can hardly do at home with all the kids running around and we're both so knackered from working." He said warily.

"Of course my magnificent Malachite. What shall we do?" I mused as I turned to him and kissed him.

Mal hummed happily as he placed his hand to the side of my face and we deepened the kiss for a while. Then I settled back against Mal's chest once more as we both sipped wine, looking up at the cloud-darkened sky.

"Do you know, sometimes I wish my telekinesis could extend as far as the clouds. I could move them then. We could have a beautiful sky full of stars to look at." Mal mused happily.

"Oh I don't know, clouds are rather reminiscent of home." I replied jovially.

"I know, but we used to look at the stars when we first met. Remember lying up on the roof of the cabin, looking up at the stars together." Mal reminisced wistfully.

"As if I could forget." I admonished.

"It would be nice to do that again. But I guess only Marlin can move the clouds." Mal said with a hint of regret.

"Yes." I agreed.

"Well if you ask nicely I might just do it." Marlin said from the ledge above us.

"Are you eaves dropping?" I asked.

"No. Will and I are out running and we heard you talking." Marlin explained as Will popped his head into view. "If you want a clear sky just the word and I'll do it."

"If you are offering then that would be sublime." I replied.

"Then let's see what Auntie Marlin can do." She said cheerfully as she stood up, rubbing her hands together.

She stood on the edge of her ledge, Will beside her like a silent sentinel, and raised her arms to the sky. The wind began to pull at her clothes and hair, causing the clouds to swirl and clear in the sky above us.

"Piece of cake." Marlin said with a shrug as she looked down. "It's so much easier when I become acclimatised to a particular part of the sky. Is there anything else we can do?"

"That is perfect thank you." I stated.

"Actually yeah." Mal said.

"There is?" I asked in shock.

"What is it?" Marlin asked.

"Well, that thing that was controlling Olwen, you called it a little winter spirit. Is that the same as a ghost?" Mal asked much to my surprise.

"Oh? It is not simple to explain." Marlin stated.

I looked to Mal for a moment and he nodded, he was giving me a means to information.

"Please join us." I said, indicating the other side of our ledge, which would offer a comfortable seat to both Marlin and Will.

"We got plenty of blood to go around." Mal said as he levitated a thermos out of our picnic hamper.

"Are you up for a picnic Will?" Marlin asked.

"Sure." Will replied with a shrug before they both leapt down to join us.

They sat down side by side as Mal and I sat up to face them. I poured out two glasses of blood and Mal floated them over to Marlin and Will.

"Your power never ceases to amaze me." Marlin said as she plucked her glass out of the air.

"It is pretty cool." Will said as he got his own glass. "I kinda feel left out that I didn't get any powers."

"Ah but your power is to love me unconditionally and for me to love you in return." Marlin said with smile as she nuzzled her nose against his cheek.

Will laughed before kissing her lips.

"So, you are interested in spirits all of a sudden. Why?" Marlin asked.

"Because my brother can see ghosts." Mal replied, Marlin was suspicious of our motives so there was no use in lying.

"He can?" Marlin asked with a hint of burgeoning excitement she was not yet ready to allow to take her.

"Yeah. Mam could too." Mal explained, but felt the need to expand upon his answer when he was met with nothing but a curious look from the ancient druid. "I mean I didn't know that until I took Liza to Hafod Uchaf and Liza's boosting power somehow created a psychic link between her and Mam."

"It did?" Marlin asked with a slight frown.

"You know how I am able to take on a light aspect of somebody's power if I am boosting them." I observed.

"Yes. I recall." Marlin stated. "So your mother could see ghosts and now your brother can. It's hereditary. See. I knew there were witches in your family." Marlin said with a grin.

Mal who'd been taking a sip of wine almost choked on it as he snorted.

"Witches in the family? I would have loved to have seen Michael's reaction to that!" He chuckled.

"He was a very staunch Catholic." I explained. "And perhaps you would best not use that word with Ardal either, at least not yet. It may make him more wary than he already is with his power."

"Of course he is a priest of the Christian god. I won't scare him with such words, although there's nothing to be ashamed of." Marlin said defiantly.

"And we agree." I assured her. "But Ardal will need time to smooth off the edges of his life time conditioning."

"Yes." Marlin agreed. "So how is this important now?"

"Because Lamia is a ghost." I stated.

"Oh what a shame she isn't more substantial." Marlin said sadly and then I seemed to recall something from that strange dream like time communicating with Zoë.

"Oh because ghosts are merely echoes while spirits are the life energy of people ripped too soon from their physical bodies that they become trapped between planes of existence." I stated as if recalling a lesson.

"How do you know that?" Marlin asked, and suddenly she was in front of me, looking into my eyes. "Did Zoë tell you?"

"Yes she did." I replied, and then frowned. "I…no it was Lexi who told me that. She told me the differences between ghosts and spirits. I had forgotten that. It was lost in the haze surrounding that séance. I was being drained until Zoë entered my dream and there we could…" I trailed off and looked up at Mal with my mouth open in shock. "There we could talk." I turned to Marlin. "Is this possible of all spirits?"

"It helps if the one they want to talk to is psychic, but it might be different with a dream walker involved." Marlin mused. "I will have to think more on this. For now enjoy the rest of your evening. Come on Will, we got some swimming to do."

"Oh I love swimming." Will said with a grin as he got to his feet and both he and Marlin disappeared.

I sighed with some relief, settling once more against Mal, my wine glass in hand.

"So what are you planning?" Mal asked taking a sip of his wine.

"With what?" I asked in confusion.

"Come on Eliza, I know your 'I'm planning something' face." He stated.

"I thought you wished to place this all aside for tonight." I replied.

"Ok. I do really. But I think I'll bring it back on the agenda tonight because you're planning something and if you don't want to tell me what it is it's because you think I'll disapprove and talk you out of it."

"Then perhaps it is better I don't tell you for what I plan may greatly benefit Leda." I said somewhat annoyed by his assumption.

"If you think it's so good for her then you'll tell me what it is." Mal stated.

"Very well." I said with a grudging sigh, taking a sip of wine before continuing. "Your mother walked in my dreams, that was how she was able to show me scenes from her past."

"And you think all ghosts can do this?" Mal asked.

"Marlin seems to think so. Although I think it may have been easier for Zoë to walk in my dreams because others have gone before her, but from what Zoë and Lexi were saying at that time it must be possible. Perhaps Lamia cannot do it alone, but with the help of a psychic and a dream walker to guide her it might be possible. I am wondering if Lamia has this chance to speak with Leda she will have what she needs to move on."

"We can only hope." Mal said with feeling and it was evident this time had taken a toll on him I hadn't realised.

"You sound eager for her to leave." I observed.

"Well yeah, as soon as she goes I won't have to be on a knife edge worried she's going to take over your body. And even though I know she can't really do that and there's not much she can do to hurt us since she has no influence on the physical world, the thought of her hanging around gives me the creeps." He said with a slight shiver.

"I agree. It makes one wonder how she passes the time." I remarked.

"What? Oh great! Now I'm imagining a voyeuristic ghost! I don't think I'll relax the entire time we're here now." Mal complained.

"Well I doubt she has followed us out here." I crooned as I turned to him. "Therefore I propose we make the most of our time."

"I think you'll need to convince me." Mal replied with a grin.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh…well…if I was worried Lamia was watching, would I do this?" I asked, and placed a kiss to his lips.

"Well that's not exactly banned from the PDA list." Mal teased.

"Hmmm… You want more convincing?" I teased in return, before placing my glass aside so I could place my hand to his cheek and began kissing and nuzzling at his throat.

"Ok." He said in a slightly squeaky voice. "You've convinced me."

His arms came up around my back and pulled me closer before Mal began kissing at my neck, trailing his lips down to where my breasts showed above the neckline of my top. It was definitely pleasurable and I tangled my fingers into his hair as he laid me back, his exploring fingers seeking to raise my sweater. I stopped his hand a moment, teasingly, before I pulled off his t-shirt, tracing the lines of his chest with my fingers. I never grew tired of this trail, every time felt like a new adventure and there was always a rewarding view at the end.

Needless to say I convinced Mal that I had no worry that Lamia was watching us and we returned to Tregarran many hours later in utter bliss. Our time alone had been well spent and what's more I had an idea of how to help Lamia. Of course it would require getting Mother on board, and it could not go ahead without Alec's permission, but I could do that in the morning. For tonight I could sleep happy in my Malachite's arms.

_Mother, I wish to discuss something with you._ I thought toward her the following morning.

_In private?_ Mother inquired.

_It would be preferable. I do not want the children to overhear._ I explained.

_Ok. Meet you on the roof in ten? _She suggested.

_Sounds good._ I replied and then made ready to leave the playroom where Mal was occupying the children.

I met Mother up on the roof, having to don my raincoat for it was quite the downpour. Mother stood in the rain, the water plastering her wild bronze hair to the side of her face yet she seemed unperturbed. The rain never seemed to faze Mother; often time she appeared to enjoy it.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I have an idea that may just work, however your help is required." I replied.

"Well you know I'll help you with anything Lamb." Mother stated.

"Perhaps you should hear what I plan before you commit." I observed.

"Why?" She asked with slight suspicion.

"You may be ethically opposed to what I'm about to suggest." I explained.

"Ok. I guess you'd better tell me then." She said, moving so that she now leant against the parapet, her arms folded.

"Very well. I remembered that when Zoë made contact with me it was through my dreams. However there was enough said between her and Lexi to suggest that it can prove somewhat difficult without the right tools." I began.

"The right tools being?" Mother prompted, although she already had a fair idea of said tools, she merely wished for me to speak them aloud.

"A psychic and a dream walker." I stated. "The psychic to see the spirit, the dream walker to help guide the spirit into the dream of another."

"So that's the tools, what is the task exactly?"

"Would you be opposed to helping Lamia enter Leda's dreamscape so they may communicate without need of a third party?" I asked.

"Well it depends." Mother said with a frown. "Will it hurt Leda?"

"Do you hurt people when you walk in their dreams?" I asked.

"Not that I know of." Mother replied.

"And if it did come to pass that it hurt Leda in any way it would be easy to pull Lamia out of her head." I observed.

"Yeah. Ok. So I guess I would be willing to do it, but I wouldn't be able to see her. I mean if I could I would have seen her before when spirit walking. Hell I would have seen other ghosts right?"

"Well that is true." I conceded. "However I can see her and you can look through my eyes, even when we are both in spirit form. Perhaps even more so for we become further connected."

"Ok. But you can only see ghosts when Ardal's around."

"And who better to guard our bodies when we go spirit walking?" I asked.

"I guess." Mother said looking thoughtful. "Ok. I'm gonna have to think over all of this, maybe discuss some of the logistics with Tobias. He's bound to have some thoughts on ghosts. I mean he's bound to have come across something in all that time."

"You've never thought to discuss it with him?" I asked curiously.

"Closest we came to ghosts were the memory echoes of people in my mind. It was a case of not wanting to think of ghosts since they haunted me for years."

"Yes. I can see why you would be averse to it in that situation." I agreed.

"Yeah, so I'll think about it. Let you know this evening?"

"This evening is fine with me." I replied.

With that Mother and I returned from the roof and carried on through the rest of the day as if the conversation had not taken place. However by the evening she had her answer and with much persuasion we gained Alec's blessing to attempt leading Lamia into Leda's dream. We did not tell Leda however, in case it did not work, there was no point getting the girl's hopes up for nothing.

That night, once Leda was sleeping, Mother and I lay down side by side on the bed in my room since it was fairly close to the nursery. Ardal, Mal and Father were also present to ensure we were safe during the process. Ardal took my hand and I could see that Lamia had joined us. I therefore took Mother's hand and closed my eyes.

I felt myself rise from my body as Mother guided me up. I could still see Lamia watching us with something akin to shock.

"How can you be out of your bodies like that?" Ardal demanded.

"You can see us?" Mother asked.

"Yes." Ardal confirmed.

"Weird. People don't see me like this. Hear me yes, but never see me. Guess it's cause you're psychic. And I can't believe I can see you there, Lamia. I've never seen real ghosts before."

"I never saw people leave their bodies before." Lamia replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, pretty freaky right?" Mother replied with her grin before taking on a more serious demeanour. "Anyway, the more time we stand around here chatting is time wasted. Take my hand and we'll see if we can get you into Leda's dream."

"Thank you." Lamia said as she took Mother's hand.

Then together the three of us drifted out of my room, across the hall and through the wall of the nursery. I was somewhat relieved that none of the children were psychic else they would have a fright in that moment.

We drifted toward the sleeping Leda and pausing only a moment to ensure she still had a firm grip on Lamia and I, Mother took us into Leda's dream world.

_…There was nothing at first, but I had come to expect that. It was merely the blank space on which a dream could be painted._

"_What happens now?" Lamia asked._

"_Call to Leda, you'll pull her into a dream." Mother explained as she let go of our hands and concentrated slightly to make ground appear beneath our feet at the very least._

"_Ok. Um…Actually before I do, can I look different? I've kinda grown sick of this dress being stuck in it for the last two years." She said looking down at the masses of black skirts and lace with disgust, but how would one react to the garment in which they died?_

"_This is the dreamscape, anything you can imagine you can make happen. Although you might be a little limited since it is Leda's dreamscape and you might not want to change too much because you are how her mother looks." Mother explained._

"_I don't want to look extremely different." Lamia stated. "I just want to look like Jill."_

"_Jill who?" Mother asked._

"_Jill is Lamia's real name." I explained._

"_I see. So Jill doesn't look like you?" Mother asked._

"_Lamia is a Goth. Jill's a woman who needs to grow up and face her responsibilities." Lamia stated emphatically._

"_If that's what you think then do it." Mother said with a shrug. "You just have to imagine yourself in a certain way and it happens."_

_With that Mother's usual shorts and t-shirt morphed to become a dress, something she only ever wore when Father was taking her somewhere fancy._

"_Ok. Well I'll just try."_

_Lamia closed her eyes and the long black skirt and floaty black shirt she had worn that fateful night Alec had carried her dying from the car morphed to become a simple cotton summer dress that was reminiscent of that which commercials dressed a mother figure. The clothes were not the only change; the black dye was removed from her hair, leaving it the same chestnut colour as Leda's hair. It made her brown eyes seem vivid now the black of her hair no longer drew attention._

"_How do I look?" Lamia, or should that be Jill, asked._

"_As if you are a completely new person, yet somehow still yourself." I replied._

"_That's good." Jill said with a firm nod. "Lamia was stupid, maybe Jill can make up for her mistakes. So how do I get Leda here?"_

"_Just think toward her. Her mind will pick up on it and she'll start dreaming." Mother explained._

"_Ok. So I just think her name?" Jill asked and Mother nodded in confirmation._

_Jill closed her eyes and there was nothing for a moment, but then the dreamscape around us shifted, to a vast grassy plane filled with summer flowers. There was the sound of a babbling brook nearby, and in the midst of this stood Leda. She was wearing a summer dress similar to Jill's, the light summer breeze pulling at her chestnut hair. She regarded the three of us with her wide turquoise eyes before settling on Jill._

"_Mama?" She asked._

"_Yeah." Jill said, a smile spreading over her face._

"_Is this a real dream?" Leda whispered._

"_Yeah. We brought your mom in here by dream walking." Mother explained._

"_I never knew a dream could be so vivid." Leda observed. "How long can we be here?"_

"_As long as you're asleep." Mother replied. "You can always come back here when you're sleeping."_

"_That would be good." Leda said with a smile before running up to Jill and wrapping her arms around her._

_Jill was shocked for a moment but took Leda into a tender embrace, the emotion on her face was heart wrenching._

"_We should give them some privacy." Mother whispered, taking hold of my hand._

"_Will Jill remain here?" I asked._

"_You managed to stay in Simon's dream." Mother said by way of answering._

"_That is true." I agreed._

"_I think Leda's got enough imagination to keep the dream going. Let's give them space." Mother said with a reassuring smile._

_I nodded in agreement and there was a moment's feeling of rushing before we were drifting through the air once more and back to our bodies…_

No sooner had Mother and I had sat up than Alec was knocking on the door. Father allowed him access.

"Did it work?" He asked.

"Jill is conversing with Leda at this very moment." I replied, rubbing at my temples slightly as my body recalibrated itself.

"You left them alone?" Alec exclaimed.

"Alec, chill." Mother said, rising to her feet and placing her hands on his shoulders. "Do you really think Jill would hurt her own daughter?"

"I…" Alec looked close to forming an argument but sighed. "She would not. And why are you two referring to her as Jill?"

"She decided to grow up and put her days of playing vampire behind her." I stated.

"She has?" Alec asked in shock.

"Yeah." Mother replied as she stepped away from Alec and sat on the floor beside Father, resting her arm over his knee. "She even got rid of the Goth getup to meet Leda."

"Then you have seen her in the one manner I never had chance to." Alec said with a sad smile. "I hope Leda will be able to confide in me in the morning."

"Sure she will." Mother said. "At the very least the artist in her will be drawing those summer fields for the next few weeks."

"I would have to agree with that guess." I replied.

"Then I will have to wait until she awakens. This will be a very long night indeed. I will return to Kitty now, let her know what has transpired."

With that Alec left the room.

"I'd like to know more about this spirit walking stuff." Ardal said. "Maybe more than the dream walking."

"We could retire to the library where Essie and I will tell you the legends of the Quileute." Father offered.

"Yeah. It's all about the spirit walking." Mother said, indicating that Ardal should follow her. "You two coming?"

"I have not heard the stories in a long time." I mused.

"Well it's a little early to turn in." Mal observed, and so the five of us went down to the library in order to hear Mother tell the tales of the Quileute.

It was late when Mal and I finally went to bed. How tired I felt, tired and drained after stretching my power so far in attempting to channel Mother and Ardal at the same time. I would not do such a thing in future unless it happened to be a true emergency. A sentiment I repeated to Mal.

"I don't blame you bach." He said softly as he pulled me into his arms. "You're really tired at the moment."

"Perhaps I should feed again tomorrow to be safe." I decided.

"Maybe." Mal said, considering for a moment before suggesting, "Why don't you ask Billie if she wants to go? You haven't had chance to bond for a while."

"Yes. It would do us good if she has no prior plans."

"Well all you can do is ask." Mal said with a shrug.

"Yes." I agreed as I snuggled down against Mal's shoulder, needing the comfort of him this night. "And I hope we did Leda no harm in allowing Jill into her dreams."

"What can she do to her in dreams really? And I'm pretty sure Essie's got one mind tendril on them, the first sign of trouble she'll have Lamia out of there."

"I hope so." I said sadly.

"Aisht bach, really it's too late worry about it now. All we can do is hope for the best."

I sighed.

"And please, try and get some sleep. You're drained as it is, no need to add tired to that mix." Mal advised.

"You are right of course." I whispered as I closed my eyes. "But is it wrong that I fear to dream?"

"I'm here Eliza, if you do dream, I'll be there dreaming with you." Mal said softly as he stroked my hair.

"Is that a promise?"

"Would I say it if it wasn't?" Mal asked in a slightly amused voice.

"No." I agreed.

"Then lets get some sleep."

I nodded and allowed the gentle brush of Mal's hand against my hair to soothe me to sleep. Thankfully I did not dream that night and when I awoke in the morning I did not feel overly tired, although I was still drained. I would need to hunt. I knew however there was little sense in rousing Billie early; I waited until after breakfast to corner her.

"Have you any plans today sister?" I asked.

"Not really. I was gonna hang with Zeke, but Mags has hijacked him. All they wanna do is create comics about Mr Tiggles and the Amazing Wolves of Hades. Not really my thing." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Then you are at a loose end." I surmised.

"Yep." She confirmed.

"Do you feel up to hunting?" I asked.

"We went the other day." Billie said with a shrug.

"I was considering more of a sisters only trip, just you and I running the woods together, no bad air between us." I tempted.

"I guess it would make Mom happy if she sees us getting on." Billie said after a moment's consideration. "And we really haven't done anything just the two of us in ages."

"Then we should leave now before my girls catch wind of our plan and seek to come along." I whispered as I winked.

"What are they gonna do today?" Billie asked.

"Mal is planning on entertaining them." I explained. "Come, we will take my Cayman."

"Can I drive?"

"Why not. I have yet to have you chauffer me about. There is of course a first time for everything." I said with a grin. "And worry not, I have packed the appropriate clothing in the boot."

"The boot?" Billie asked with a frown as we descended to the garage. "You going native?"

"Perhaps somewhat." I said with a chuckle. "Now we should leave before the twins become wise to our plan."

We climbed into to my old car, Billie having to adjust the seat to better suit her six-foot height. Now fully-grown she was so much taller than I, it was ridiculous. It was ridiculous that my sister had a foot on me, my brother two foot. It was so galling that I should be so inconvenienced. Neither of them had to use a stool to reach work surfaces at 'normal' height. Yes I could reach them without a stool, but it was always somewhat uncomfortable.

"So where you wanna go?" Billie asked as we cruised down the driveway, drawing me out of my wonderings.

"We are in your territory Sister. I will leave our hunting range up to you." I replied.

"Oakey dokey. Now where to go…" She considered, pausing at the end of the drive before turning left, she was heading north. "There's this nice little place I found, about twenty miles outside the Makah Res. It's safe there and the hunting is good."

"Then lead the way sister dear." I replied with a smile.

Billie grinned as she continued with her driving.

"So how's Arwel these days?" She asked after a couple of minuets.

"I thought you were in contact with him." I observed.

"I am, but you know what guys are like, only giving you half a story, any developments I should know about?"

"Such as?" I asked.

"Well, his emails have become a little careful of late, a little safe in the language if you get what I mean?" She said, raising her eyebrows as if to telegraph her meaning.

"What type of messages were you exchanging prior?" I asked in horror.

"Oh nothing like that!" She said with a gasp. "Not even before he knew I was a lot younger than him in human years. No, it's just he always ended his mail with 'cariad' but not lately. I guess what I'm asking is, does he have a girlfriend?"

"As far as I know he does not have a girlfriend, but I cannot be one hundred percent certain for I have been rather busy of late. Most of my time is divided between work, study and the children. I barely find the time to have a conversation with Mal never mind keep up with the neighbours." I explained.

"I guess you do have your life." Billie said sadly.

I sighed, deciding on something.

"I will go for coffee with Mair when I get back, she will tell me any new development. If that proves unproductive I will then talk to Arwel himself. Worry not I will be discreet in the manner of my inquisition, but it has been a while since I have used my feminine wiles to get what I want from a man, it will be interesting to see if I still have it."

"But Mal gives in to you all the time." Billie said with a frown.

"Yes, but I won him long ago, of course he will always do as I ask. Although he does not always give me my own way, he will let me know when I am being unreasonable. For instance the other day when we argued, he told me I was behaving in a brattish manner. With time to reflect I know he speaks the truth. I owe you an apology sister; although I still state the matter about which we argued is out of bounds. It is a sore subject for me."

"Ok." Billie said. "And apology accepted."

"Thank you." I replied. "And if I do find out I will let you know immediately."

"Thanks." Billie said with a smile. "So how close are you to being a teacher now?"

"I am very close. I have several months of training left before I gain my licence and hopefully come September I will be teaching a class. I will not get my hopes up, but I have heard whispers that old Mrs Evans is due to leave at the end of the year and a position in the English department will be available. I am doing my best to prove my worth, and with luck I will be offered that placement. Oh how wonderful that should prove to be, the school less than half an hour from the farm. It would be the perfect place to enrol the twins too should I deem them mature enough to pass for eleven year olds." I stated, then realised I had revealed a little too much in my excitement. "Although you must not tell the girls yet. Mal and I are planning to use it as an incentive for good behaviour over the course of the coming months, but we want to lay it before them in the best way possible."

"You mean in a way that Zoë will be inspired to behave." Billie observed.

"Should I be impressed by your astuteness or ashamed of Zoë's behaviour that you come to that conclusion so quickly?" I asked.

"Be impressed with my astuteness of course." Billie said with a grin. "Did I say I'm an awesome intellect, finished first in my class, that's how they were willing to take me as Devon's personal mentor, training on the job to be a counsellor to other kids like him."

"Is that a field of employment you wish to enter?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. At the moment it seems pretty good, but I wonder if I'm just doing it to help Devon. To keep my promise to go to middle school with him. I can't exactly enrol as a pupil myself so this is the next best thing. And at least this keeps me close to home for a couple of years, which keeps Mom happy, but I'm out there working and furthering my education so I'm happy."

"I am glad you are happy at the moment, and I suppose you are rather young to be considering what you will do for the rest of your life." I conceded.

"Are you?" Billie asked.

"I am unsure of what you mean?" I admitted.

"Well you want to be a teacher now, but what about in fifty years time? Will you still want the same thing then?" She clarified.

"I cannot predict what I will wish to do in fifty years, but of this moment I want nothing more than to be a teacher." I stated.

"I guess that makes sense." Billie observed. "Maybe in ten years I'll know better what I want to do, but I guess this is like a gap year."

"Yes." I agreed.

"Well here we are. You said you got clothes for us to change?"

"Yes. Perhaps we should go into the trees before changing." I suggested.

"Yeah. This trail head can be popular, but nobody ventures from the path, but they do use the lot."

We got out of the car and I retrieved my bag from the trunk. Billie and I then walked into the trees for about a mile, away from the trail path that made the dense forest more accessible to humans. When we were sure we had found a safe spot we changed into the shorts and t-shirt I had packed for Billie and I, finding a safe place to store our bag and shoes until later.

It was certainly a blessing to be able to sate my thirst, I was feeling myself once more by the time Billie had finished feeding also. It was still fairly early and it wasn't often I had time alone with my little sister so we spent a few hours running the forest, leaping between trees and swimming in streams.

Eventually we rested on a rock next to a stream, the gushing of the channel rather soothing to the hectic rhythm of current life. I sighed slightly in contentment despite the fact I could sense Billie steeling herself to broach a difficult subject.

"Why don't you ever want to talk about Addie's future?" Billie asked after much inner debate.

I decided that I should give her a truthful answer in the hope she would not question me about it ever again.

"Because I am scared Billie, so very afraid for him." I replied, pulling my knees up to my chest and resting my chin on them as I glanced down at the water. "You can be optimistic and hope for the best, but I know will not cope should I do that and the very worst should happen. I wish I could hope for the best, but that is not my forte. Tony was always the optimist, I the pessimist. It is the best way for me to be given my tendency for melodrama."

"I guess." Billie said with a frown, then in a movement that shocked me to her speed she was next to me, pulling me into a sisterly hug. "I'll be optimistic for the both of us. I'll do all the hoping and the wishing for the best, and on the day you find out Addie is like Mom, or like one of the more ordinary protectors, you come thank me. Ok?"

"Ok." I promised, smiling slightly as she let out a gasp at my 'ok', I would always catch her off guard using that word.

"But what if he is like Mom? Or if he will be a wolf when he's older, it's gonna be pretty lonely being the only wolf in Wales. Hell it would be pretty lonely being the only wolf anywhere, but Wales is so far away." Billie said softly.

"I know." I replied. "Should Addie prove to be like Mother then the best thing would be for us to move to La Push, but since it will be a good three years before we can be absolutely certain of such a thing then I can not think of it. I'm certain Mal will have thought of every option for every scenario and what the best course of action will be. I can trust to that."

"Mal's a good man." Billie said with a nod. "Wish I could find one."

"As much as you will protest I will repeat this, Billie you are but nine years of age, you have better things to worry about. Even if we take your age as nineteen, there is no need to be melancholy that you are unable to find Mr Right. You have your whole life ahead of you and nigh on a decade of teenage years experimenting to find out which man best suits you."

"You didn't experiment." Billie observed.

"No. But then I thought I had found my Mr Right, and look how wrong that proved to be." I stated with a smile.

Billie giggled.

"There is no need to rush into love Billie, or assume the first person you love is the one must be with for eternity. People can change, and your desire can change. Time was when you would declare that you would marry Devon when you grew up, is that still something you desire?"

"Well no cause he's like thirteen. It would be pretty weird." Billie said with a snort.

"I meant for the future." I said flatly for she knew well that is to what I referred.

"Yeah." Billie said with a sigh, proving that she had known it was what I'd meant all along. "I just…is it wrong that I think he'd be too much hard work? Does that make me a bad person?"

"It merely makes you a teenager daunted by the prospect of being a caregiver all her adult life." I assured her.

"That's not to say Devon isn't a nice kid, and I like working with him, but I can't imagine being married to him. Or even dating him. I don't think he's the dating type, even if the selective mutism wasn't a problem."

"Billie you do great things for him and are a good friend, no one is asking any more of you." I said soothingly as I took her into my arms and embraced her.

Billie sniffed and nodded her head.

"Are there any boys you've considered datable?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I've had a few boyfriends" She replied, pulling away. "And I thought I was on to a good thing with Arwel until he found out what a freak of nature I am. It kinda made me a little wary about dating human guys for a while, should just stick to half vamps, at least we're both being morally reprehensible then."

"How morally reprehensible?" I asked carefully.

"Just kissing and stuff." She said with a shrug.

"Kissing and stuff? I feel I should not pry further." I observed, wondering how far 'stuff' had progressed for Billie, I was not sure how I would feel about it. "However I am curious as to who the dhampir in question are. There are but Ritchie and Zeke about here."

"If you're thinking permanent, are you forgetting all the others who pass through Northern Heights? The temp kids, the ones who're there until they find a home." Billie replied. "Anyway, we should be getting back now, the party will be starting without us, and I know you like watching the fireworks with Mal." She added as she rose to her feet, clearly wishing to bring this conversation to a head.

"Then we should return." I replied, not wishing to cause her embarrassment.

It took an hour to run back to the car, retrieving our clothes on the way. I hadn't realised we had travelled so far, but sometimes distance escaped you when you let yourself run wild for a few hours. It mattered not however for we were back at Tregarran around five.

The children were eager to tell me of their day helping Father cook along with their cousins. I congratulated them on a job well done, then cautioned restraint should they wish to stay up past midnight. I stated that it was better for them to have an hour's nap now, and all of the children, bar Magda, agreed to this. Magda was close to being fully grown however and she knew her own limitations on such matters.

The party went well, everybody was in a celebratory mood. I introduced Ardal to the Cullens and I was happy that they got along. Not that it was something I feared for the Cullens were always accommodating, but there was always the possibility that it might not occur. We had set the party up in the garden and despite the room that had been allocated it was rather full, and to my amazement I realised that everyone in attendance were family or extended family with only a few exceptions of those who were friends. However everyone present knew of the supernatural if they were not themselves something other than human. It was astonishing how many people I could now call family, some I never would have considered I would even acquaint myself with let alone think of them in a good light had I been asked as a child.

Mal and I didn't retire to the rooftop this New Years Eve, it was getting somewhat cramped up on our perch, besides Auntie Layla and Uncle Masen had brought fireworks of their own and insisted on setting them off at midnight. It was a magnificent display we could all witness together as one family.

It was the perfect way to see in the New Year, sat in a recliner with Addie on my lap and the twins either side of me; Mal sat behind us on a lawn chair as we marvelled at the spectacle of lights in the sky. We sang Auld Lang Syne with great gusto, the children picking up the words fairly easily. I allowed them half an hour before they had to go to bed, not that there was much arguing for Tony's children were going to bed too. Prue and Tibbi were taking their tribe of dhampir back to Northern Heights through the forest, all bar Zeke who was staying the night on Billie's invitation.

Mal and I used the children's departure as an excuse to retire ourselves, I cared not whether they thought us lightweights or merely looking for an excuse to slip away to be intimate, I longed for some time alone with my Malachite. Of course we had our fun, why should we not? It was another year of knowing Mal, another year we were together, another year on our path to eternity. Another step closer to having Mal in my life for longer than the time he had not been with me, that would truly be a milestone to relish.

As we settled down to sleep I reflected on everything that had happened this past year, how things cold change so significantly in such a short space of time. The year prior Mal had worried over what would become of his brother, lamenting cruel fate that would reunite him with his brother when he was dying. Now Ardal was set to live for eternity, possibly longer than Mal and I for nobody was certain yet of the life span of a dhampir, and would never know illness again. So much had happened over the course of a year, it made one wonder what would happen in the next.

We relaxed on the first, all of us spending the day around the pool, taking this last opportunity to be together as a family for we would not have another chance until the following Christmas. It was a quiet, uneventful day; there was no need for event.

It was the morning of the second that Rea appeared to accompany Ardal back to Wyoming in case he lost his way. He was thankful to her, although I was certain he suspected that Jane had sent her to make sure he returned to HQ and not go wandering off. It was not my place to judge, Jane had invested a lot of time in Ardal for him to become an out of control nomad.

The one consolation was that Mal didn't have long to reflect on Ardal's departure for we had our own to make if we wished to return to Wales in time for the beginning of our working year.

Mother and Father drove Mal, the children and I to the airport while Lilly gave a lift to Alec, Leda and Kitty. We would be departing on the same plane this year, but we were not in need of adjustment as we had the year before. The eight of us were the only occupants of first class, which allowed us some freedom of speech when the stewards were not present. It also meant the children could sit together once we were cruising. Leda declined however, asking if she was permitted to sleep.

"The flight is a long one, you can sleep later when the others do." Alec said softly.

"I know Papa but I want to sleep to make sure." She replied.

"Make sure of what?" Alec asked.

"That Mama comes with me in my dreams." Leda explained. "If I'm dreaming then I won't leave her behind."

Alec was lost for words, Kitty stepped.

"I think that's a good idea Leda. It's a good thing to keep your Mama close." She stated.

Leda smiled before turning to Alec.

"May I sleep Papa?" She asked once more.

"If you want to." Alec replied.

Leda hugged him before she climbed back into her seat and adjusted it for sleeping. Alec placed a blanket over her as she snuggled down. He watched her for a moment as she drifted to sleep before turning a worried look upon me. I could almost read his thoughts, was it a mistake to graft Jill into Leda's dreams?

As it was my idea, I sincerely hoped not.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**

**And now for a little extra to make up for my late post….**

* * *

**Ardal**

It had been a long journey coming back by car with Rea. Really it would have been better to run, or even have me drive meself back. Almost a day in a car with a vampire who had the case of the grumps for being pulled away from her New Years celebrating was not a good thing.

It was a relief when we got back to the Ranch. I would have loved to just return to my room and not have to worry about anything for the next couple of hours, but Jane wanted to see me as soon as I got back.

"Father McGuire. How was your trip?" She asked when we were alone in her office except for Fred, who I couldn't see but knew was standing by the window because me eyes didn't want to look there and the woman standing behind Jane.

I was one hundred percent certain the woman was a ghost now, but I didn't make eye contact or give any indication I'd seen her. I didn't want to scare her away again, but maybe it was time to let her know that I could talk for her if she wanted me to. It was time to come clean to Jane. About me power, not the fact that there was a lady standing behind her since that had gone so well the last time.

"It was…very strange to be honest." I said. "I…since becoming a vampire I've been seeing things. Ghosts. And…well I haven't wanted to admit it, it's so strange right?"

"I can cause people to think they are undergoing immense fiery pain, that is so strange right?" Jane replied.

"Well when you put it like that…" I replied. "Well you see, I didn't really want to admit to meself, tis a sign of a witch of course, and we cannot suffer a witch to live."

"Yes. I know that one very well. The elders of my village did not suffer this witch to live." She said with a cold grin and I noticed the woman behind her wince.

"Did they really try to burn you at the stake?" I asked, since I wasn't one hundred percent Alec had his facts straight on that matter.

"Yes. I was a witch and a heretic, Alec my accomplice. We had to die." Jane said in a singsong voice and the woman behind her looked sad and almost as if she was in pain. "However it has no relevance on this current situation."

"No." I agreed. "Although it does have to do with Alec and his daughter Leda. And Leda's mother."

"Leda's mother? But Lamia is…oh I see. She was the ghost." Jane stated.

I nodded.

"Explain." She commanded.

"Well Liza was giving me a tour of Tregarran and there was this Goth girl floating about. I learned she was Leda's mother and then we helped her talk to Leda. You see ghosts, if they want to talk to the living, can ride in a psychic's body to do so if they get the permission of the psychic." I said, not looking at the woman, but I sensed movement from her. She had to be interested.

"That's very interesting." Jane said. "Are you opposed to writing a report?"

"If you want me to write one I will." I stated.

"Good." Jane said. "I will let you go now. Holly is in her room if you need to speak to her."

"Thank you." I said, then left her room.

I went to my room first to find that me bags had been put here. There was something I had to get before I went to call on Holly. If I could remember where her room was. I'd never actually been in there, although she'd showed me her door one time in passing.

I only had to step out into the corridor when suddenly I had the route to her room in me mind. It was freaky how vampire memory could work like that, but I tried not to think about it as I made me way to Holly's room.

I reached her door and paused before knocking, wondering if I was overstepping a bound. But I could hear her breathing inside and she almost certainly knew I was here. I knocked the door and it was a nanosecond before Holly answered.

"Ardal, you're back from your travels." She said in a guarded way, almost as if she was worried I was mad with her…

"Yes. I had to stop by Jane first, duty and all, but this was me chosen first port of call." I stated.

"Then I have no option than to invite you in." Holly said, sounding a little more her usual self, as she stood aside and let me enter her room.

It was a nice little room, an eclectic mix of designs with an Anglo edge that had heavy Victorian Imperialism leanings. A good representation of what the commonwealth had to offer. Holly herself was dressed in an emerald green robe that had a touch of the orient to it. Actually a lot of her stuff was green, and I had it form a reliable source it was her favourite colour. Well it was time to fess up on that I guess.

"So, a little birdie told me that Christmas is your birthday, that's why you were named Holly." I stated.

"They did?" Holly asked nonchalant as she sat in a chair and indicated for me to sit opposite.

"Yes they did. It was Alice Cullen if you must know. And well it was your birthday and I missed it, but I got you this." I said, handing her the small box. "Now don't be expecting anything as fancy again." I warned. "This is a combined Happy Birthday, Merry Christmas, thanks for being me mentor gift."

"Oh. Very well." Holly said as she accepted the gift and unwrapped it.

I'd got her a necklace, just a basic gold chain and a small, very cheap emerald set in the pendant. She looked at it for a moment before smiling.

"Thank you my friend, it's very pretty." She said, before putting it around her neck. "How did you know I like emeralds?"

"Alice told me." I stated.

"Was there anything else Alice happened to say about me?" Holly asked, giving me a suspicious look.

"No." I said. "Was there anything else I should know?"

"Was there anything else you happened to find out?" She asked carefully and I suddenly remembered what she'd said just before I left for Tregarran.

"If you're talking about why you wouldn't come with me, well Essie said she got no gripe with you and you really shouldn't be a stranger. You're more than welcome to visit her whenever you want."

"She did?" Holly asked, looking shocked.

"She did." I confirmed.

"And what of Renesmee?" She asked, this time sounding a little hopeful and I felt bad I couldn't help that hope grow, but it would be wrong to give her false hope with lies.

"I didn't get much chance to speak to her and when I did it was at a party and I thought it might not be the best place to broach the subject." I stated. "Anyway, I was busy with stuff."

"Stuff?" Holly enquired.

"I met another ghost." I stated. "Leda's mother."

"Oh dear." Holly said, sounding worried. "Does Alec know?"

"Well I would have ignored her if Liza didn't see her too. We spent a good few days arranging it so Lamia could speak to Leda. To be honest I felt it was cutting into me time with Mal, but the old priest instincts kicked in and I couldn't refuse helping a lost soul." I explained.

"It was very good of you to do so."

"Well I couldn't exactly say no. And it's done now, in the past. I had a lovely holiday to Tregarran and now I'm back. Is there anything I'm supposed to do? Jane sent Rea to get me, is it cause I'm still a threat or just to make sure I came back?"

"It was to ensure you returned." Holly admitted. "You are still in the newborn phase even if you have a remarkable ability to abstain, and although you are not a risk Jane would sooner see you safely here than become a nomad."

"Now why would she think I'd become a nomad?" I asked with a frown, had I given off any anti-social vibes?

"At the moment you have no fixed abode." Holly replied, at least it wasn't personal. "If you bartered your way into the care of another clan then you could leave here, but Jane doesn't want any more nomads created if she can help it. They tend to have ideas that are not very nice."

"What ideas would they be?"

"Let us say that as humans developed so too do the vampires. Those who held on so long to their nomadic rights are beginning to turn their back on constantly following the herds as they hunt and instead are turning their hand at farming. Especially sustainable food sources."

"What would vampires farm?" I asked with a frown.

"As with humans, they rear livestock for food." Holly said lowly, and I really wasn't getting her dark tones at all.

"Well that's not so bad. At least it's not ruining the human food supply." I said with a shrug.

"They are not vegetarian." Holly said with a meaningful look and it finally clicked, making me feel stupid for not realising sooner.

"You mean they farm humans!" I asked in alarm.

"Humans yes, but you can only feed on a human once, unless you extract the blood without biting of course. However they would not have the patience for such things, so instead they have turned their husbandry toward the production of dhampir."

"Like Mal?" I said in horror, unable to shake the picture of me brother being munched on by vampires.

"Yes. However these are not a by-product of the love between a vampire and a human, but a calculated procedure where the end result is a child who will spend their existence in slavery to whichever vampire happens to buy them at the cattle markets."

"That's horrible. How can Jane let this happen?" I demanded.

"She does not." Holly said, she didn't declare it, or say it in an offended way, and that somehow made her statement more true, nobody takes offence at an outright lie. "These markets are entirely illegal. We put a stop to them whenever we can, root out the baby farms and close them down. But never with permanent success, forever do they establish another farm and the markets resume."

"I guess it's a big country to find things in." I observed.

"Even my talent is limited." Holly said in regretful tones. "A lot of the times it seems each new farm is unconnected to the last so there is no trail for me to follow back to its source. Not to mention all trails end in water or an airfield. They do not appear to have a central command as it were, merely a group of nomads taking over an abandoned building and filling it with beds before luring girls off the street. Within two months they have a batch of new dhampir being reared, ready for the slave markets within three years. Without prior knowledge of where they intend to set up we are unable to infiltrate them or else Jane would have her spies in place."

"Jane has spies?" I asked, not that it really surprised me.

"It is prudent for a good leader who wishes to keep their reign to use spies." Holly observed. "But fear not, we always find the farms in the end and free the dhampir, finding them good homes among the clans. If no home is found immediately they stay for a while in Northern Heights with Prue and Tibbi. Did you visit there when you were in Olympic Pines?"

"No. But I did wonder why Prue and Tibbi had so many kids, but didn't ask cause I thought it might be none of me business."

"Prue can give off an air of one it is best not to annoy." Holly stated. "She has done great work with the orphans however, she deserves praise for giving them the home we all dreamed of in the Workhouse."

"Have you ever thought about adopting any of them, you know like passing on the good fortune you had to be given a better home as a child?" I asked, being careful not to bring Him into the picture since Holly was yet to find her peace with Him for her early years.

"When I have found a place I can call my own then I will consider it, but I would rather not bring a dhampir child to live here. It really is unsuitable. Instead I have promised my services to Jane on this matter whenever they are required. I may not be able to find the source, but I can find those vampires who happen to get away, not that many do."

"I think I might offer my services too." I mused. "I might not be able to sniff out the culprits as good as you, but a bit of extra muscle never hurt anyone right?"

"It did not." Holly agreed.

"Then next time I see Jane I will let her know, I will help with the poor little dhampir in anyway I can."

And finally I felt a little of that old soul once more, the indescribable feeling of being worthwhile, that feeling of helping those who can't help themselves and of finally having a purpose in me life. It was good to be helping again.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Saimreen, Hm813, Cara Gracious, Jaboo101, Asherah Isa, TheStarCalledVega and BellaNessieCullen**

**This would have been up last week, but I lost a week to real life events. I did put up a little excerpt on my Wordpress blog, I'd like to thank Asherah Isa for paying a visit and leaving a comment. Should I post an excerpt again I'll announce it on Twitter.**

* * *

Wales, as always in the winter, was cold and damp. The mists came down early, darkening the evening that was already in short supply. I was looking forward to the spring, when the evening would grow lighter. At least I could allow the children outside. Kitty took them to the pool when I had to concentrate on homework, but it was only a limited time they could stay there. Eventually Mal and I decided to play our trump card before the twins decided to tear down the walls.

"What have we done?" Zoë asked suspiciously when Mal and I asked for a word alone with them one afternoon in February. "Whatever Addie said, we didn't do it."

"Why would you assume we have called you here for punishment?" I asked.

"Because you usually do." Zoë grumbled.

"Perhaps, but this time we have called you both in here for we believe we can trust you to be mature." I observed, deciding not to be goaded into anger at this juncture.

"Of course you can." Seren assured me.

"What are you going to ask us to do?" Zoë asked suspiciously.

"Nothing you're not supposed to be doing anyway." Mal said. "Basically, if you two can prove to us that you're mature enough then we'll let you go to school in September."

"What?" The twins gasped in unison.

"Are you kidding us?" Zoë asked suspiciously.

"Not at all." I assured her. "This will be a verbal contract between the four of us."

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" The girls chorused.

"Of course, proving your maturity is dependent on your behaviour." I stated.

"So no more picking on your brother." Mal stated.

"And no argument over chores." I added.

"And no refusing human food and demanding blood instead."

"How can we trust you alone amongst humans if you do that?" I finished.

"Ok. Ok. So we behave and you'll send us to school in September?" Zoë asked, trying to ascertain that there were no other requirements.

"Yes." I agreed.

"And don't forget, you have to behave for Kitty too." Mal stated. "If she says you've played up at all…"

"We'll behave for Kitty as well." Seren promised.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. "Now if you both go and wash up for bed I will allow you and Addie to watch a movie before bed since it is Friday."

The girls smiled before they left the parlour.

"I will go and inform Addie that we are watching a movie tonight, then I shall ask Leda if she cares to join us." I stated.

"Yeah. It'll be nice to be together as a family for five minuets." Mal said glumly.

"Is there something troubling you?" I asked, moving closer to him and placing my hand to his cheek.

"I'm just a little grumpy about not having much time together as a family what with school and work."

"Fear not, this will not last for ever. Once I am teaching properly there will be less for me to do at home. We will be in the house at the same time. Everything will become settled once more."

"I hope you're right." Mal said, and hugged me for a moment. "Why don't I get Addie and you go ask Leda?" He suggested.

I agreed and we left the parlour, Mal going upstairs where Addie was playing in his room, while I went to the out buildings. Leda agreed to watch a movie. Kitty decided that she and Alec should also join us. We settled into the parlour, the children sharing the sofa while Mal and I shared one chair, Kitty and Alec the other. It was a pleasant time watching the movie and thankfully the children felt tired enough to retire to bed once it had finished.

Time moved on, and it was the weekend nearest Mal's birthday. Alec and Kitty had agreed to watch the children. Mal and I were able to get away for the weekend, to a little hire cottage up in the Brecon Beacons. It allowed us some much-needed time alone. It was out in the middle of nowhere, which was perfect since Mal and I had no intention of leaving the cottage from the time we got there to the time we left.

Even before we arrived it seemed like old times. There was only Mal and I in the car driving off to some remote location in a forest. We stopped off to buy supplies, as we had in the past. The only difference was the duration of the journey, merely an hour as opposed to several.

The cottage was different to Mal's cabin too; it had a good electricity supply, water on tap that didn't need a pump outside, indoor plumbing so there was no need of a privy. The best difference in my opinion was the hot tub. It was outside, shaded from rain by a gazebo, but that was no great deterrent for the cottage was secluded enough that Mal and I could find our fun without fear of being disturbed.

We carried our luggage into the cottage and Mal gave a deep sigh of satisfaction. Then before I had chance to place down the bags I was carrying, Mal dropped his and swooped me up into his arms, placing a big kiss on my mouth.

"Finally alone Duchess." He whispered.

"That is the truth my Magnificent Malachite." I replied, wrapping my arms about him and kissing him in return. "But we should put everything away first."

"Just like old times." Mal said with a grin before placing me on the floor.

We unpacked the shopping, but our clothes could remain in the suitcase. We had to make the most of all the time we had.

"So what should we do first?" Mal asked, placing his hand behind my back and stroking my arm.

"Mmm…." I hummed, placing my hands on his cheeks and bringing his head down to my height. "Surprise me."

"You want to be surprised." Mal asked with a grin. "Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

"You know I like surprises when I know they are coming." I replied.

"Then let's see where this goes." Mal said, lifting me into his arms and with a few swift strides we were outside by the hot tub. "Guess we should have filled it first."

"I suggest that you fill the hot tub while I go slip into something a little more comfortable." I said in an alluring voice.

"I like that suggestion." Mal said, laying another kiss on my mouth before placing me on the floor.

I gave him another kiss before entering the cottage and going to the bedroom. I changed into a bikini before venturing out to see how Mal was getting along with filling the hot tub. It was almost done so I went to get wine and glasses so that we could sip while we soaked. Among other things…

Yes, what a wonderful weekend away where Mal and I could be a young couple with no responsibilities for a while. But reality soon caught up with us when we returned home and we were back into the daily grind of school and work. It marked the passage of days, dragging the year ever onwards through the months.

In April I received bad news, at least where Billie was concerned. It transpired that Arwel was dating. Worst still Myfanwy seemed like a lovely girl and I could not hate her on Billie's behalf. I could not wish them ill either, they were a good match, and I could not find it in me to condemn them.

I reluctantly informed Billie of this development, but her response was rather blasé. C'est la vie, at least she knew Arwel was no longer an option and she could let him out of her heart. At least that part where she desired him as an amour and not as merely a friend. It was mature in a sense, yet seemingly flippant in another. I knew not how to take it. I contented myself with the fact that she was dealing with the situation at least and if any great repercussions were to occur Mother and Father would soon let me know.

In May we received word that Grace was pregnant once more, and much to Tony's joy, he finally had a son. Although still outnumbered by girls in his house, he was not so outnumbered as before. Tony and Grace named their son Loki, carrying on their personal tradition of naming their children after Nordic deities. I would not get chance to meet him until Christmas, but the photos I had seen showed a happy baby who looked very much like his father.

In September I began my life as a teacher, I had thankfully gained a placement at the Welsh comprehensive, Mrs Turner's information had helped greatly and allowed me to find a place teaching English at the very school the twins would attend.

The girls of course were excited to be starting school and had even worked Leda up into a happy excitement to be attending school. She'd been somewhat hesitant at first, but she was willing to give it a try. The twins were attending school and Addie had been attending for a year, there had to be something good about it.

After much debate we thought it best for the girls to take the bus to school. It would give them a head start on becoming familiar with their peers and perhaps distance them somewhat from me. As proud as I was of my girls I was certain the other children would give them a difficult time if they knew they were the daughters of a teacher. It was best to give them chance to make friends first.

Therefore it was arranged for Kitty to drop all three girls at the bus stop before taking Addie to school. I would have loved to drop him at the gate for his first day back, but I had to be in school before the students arrived. There was a morning debrief despite the fact us teachers had attended school the previous day to discuss what lay ahead of us for the year. The meeting seemed somewhat tedious to me for I was chomping at the bit, eager to teach my first class.

However there was something else I had to supervise before I was allowed to teach, although this took place in one of the English classrooms, registration. I was to be the registration teacher of one of the Year 8 classes, I was assured that the students in the second year were the easiest to handle, they were not full of nervous energy as one would find among the newly arrived Year 7 students, but they had not been in attendance of the secondary school long enough to have the confidence to misbehave.

To be honest I felt very nervous as I sat in the classroom at the teacher's desk, the file with the register open in front of me. There was also a box full of red bound books; they were homework diaries intended to help the students keep track of their homework throughout the year. There was a system of codes that a teacher could place for a particular piece of work. It was a weekly report card of sorts. Parents were meant to sign off on the bottom every week, knowing whether their child had scored a one for excellent work or had misbehaved in class with a score of five, or worse still, been asked to leave the class and received a ten. It was my duty every Monday morning to ensure everybody had his or her diary signed. I also had a pile of student charters for them to sign, an assurance of good behaviour. There were forms for them to fill in detailing what they would like to achieve this year. Self-assessment would normally take place in Health and Social, but for today it would be done during registration. The last pile contained the timetables for the students of my registration class, which was designated as Cadog 4. The school had a house system that came into play during in-school competitions, but also helped to give each registration class some identity.

As it grew closer to half past eight I could hear the murmur of voices as the pupils began to line up outside the door. Ah yes, that was one of the rules, the pupils had to queue and wait until the teacher allowed them to enter the classroom. I took a deep breath and stood up, took one last glance over my desk to ensure I had everything, then moved toward the door. Half of the wall that led onto the corridor was half glass, or more likely Perspex, and although it was mostly covered with posters and such I could still see the shadows of the pupils. They were so tall…

I am an adult. I reminded myself. I should not be intimidated by them.

I opened the door and the person at the front of the queue turned quickly. It was girl with short brown hair combed into a neat little bob. I reminded myself to speak Welsh before saying,

"Please come in and take a seat."

I stood aside and allowed the pupils to file in, holding the door until the last boy had slunk his way into the room and took the last seat available directly in front of my desk. I shut the door and made my way back behind my desk, but I didn't sit down. I stood behind my chair, my hands resting on its back.

"Good morning everyone, and welcome to a new year. Although this is my first year of teaching some of you may remember me from last year. For those who don't, I am Mrs Llewellyn and I will be your registration teacher for this year. Now I know you're all eager to get on with your lessons, but this is the first day of the year and the new students require induction. Therefore you will spend the first hour here preparing for the year."

There were slight groans, but I ignored them as I sat down.

"First things first, I will take the register, and when I call your name I would like you to come up and collect your new timetable."

I began calling the names, knowing that the timetables were in the same alphabetical order. I was pleased to find that everyone had turned up for his or her first day. I separated the pile of student charters into three and put one on the front desk of each row.

"Please take one and pass them along." I instructed.

Once I was certain that everyone had a copy I gave them five minuets to read over the school rules and sign their name on the bottom of each page. I instructed them to remove the top page to keep with them and pass the other pages back down to the front. I counted them to make sure I had every one signed and returned before I gave out the homework diaries, reminding them what the little books were for and I would expect them all to present their signed diaries every Monday, no exceptions. I then gave out the self-assessment forms and allowed them twenty minuets to fill in the forms. By the fifteen-minuet mark they were beginning to grow restless so I collected in the forms and instead invited them to talk about their plans for the year and then what they had done over the summer. By the end of the hour I felt I had a good camaraderie with my registration class and I looked forward to the year ahead.

I allowed them to talk amongst themselves for the last ten minuets while I made sure my paperwork was in order, that I had separated all the charter forms so there was a copy to go with the register and one to be filed for the duration of the year in the school office.

I didn't go to the staff room during the first break. It was only fifteen minuets long so it would be time to return to the Language Block by the time I reached the staff room. I made my way to the classroom I'd been assigned to instead. It would give me time to prepare at least.

My first class was a Year 11 group; they would be sitting their GCSEs at the end of the school year and had quite a lot of ground to cover before we settled into their course work before they sat their exams. They seemed amiable enough as they filed into class and I took the register to ensure everyone had made an appearance. I had no need to introduce myself to this class; I had worked with most of these students the year previous during my training. That first class was a breeze.

I had a free half an hour before lunch so I sat in the staff room with a coffee at hand while I ensured the plan for my next lesson was perfect. It seemed well enough to me, and it was almost a shame I had to take an hour for lunch before my next class. I resisted the urge to track down the twins during lunch, I was certain the other teachers would let me know if they misbehaved, they had recognised them as my children almost immediately and found it doubtful I could have children as old as they.

My first lesson after lunch was with a class from Year 7, I was somewhat relieved to find that the twins were not assigned to my class, I would hate to have to discipline them should they play up, or be accused of favouritism when they were exceptional. Leda however was in my class, and since Alec had thought it perfectly acceptable to sign her up as Elfleda I had no choice but to call her by her full name lest I draw attention to the fact that I knew her and she would be accused of being a teachers pet also. Luckily there were a few children with equally odd names and it barely raised a murmur from the class.

Perhaps it was down to them looking terrified, I suppose it was their first English lesson in big school and so I sought to ease them into the curriculum with a small assignment. They merely had to write three short paragraphs detailing what they had done over the summer. Their homework was to finish off their report if they had not done so in class and to cover their new exercise books. This was the homework for every class I took that day.

All in all I found my first day had gone well. And what's more I was able to pick Addie up from school. The girls took the bus home; Kitty would meet them at the bus stop so I had no need to rush to meet them.

Addie greeted me with great enthusiasm when he emerged from his class. He was full of stories of his first day back and recounted them to me as we returned to the farm. The girls were already home and while I prepared dinner they sat at the kitchen table and spoke of their day. School was better than they had imagined, although they found the lessons to be fairly easy.

That evening the girls sat at the dining room table with me, including Leda, and completed the handful of homework assignments they had been set. Mostly they were required to cover their books. Whilst they helped each other with that task I filled in my daily report and revised my lesson plan for the next day.

This became our pattern in the months to follow, even on Fridays the girls would complete their homework, Addie joining us when he was given various tasks such as draw a picture of his house or write the names of the members of his family with a small description, merely our hair and eye colour. By Christmas our new routine was working well, and Kitty had managed to find employment. She had managed to find a post in one of the local attorney's office. She had even managed to gain herself flexible hours so she was able to collect the girls as she had always done. This somewhat annoyed Alec, he still found it difficult to find a post due to his youthful looks. In the end he decided to clean my house as a start to his new cleaning business venture. I highly doubted he meant to grow such a business, but I felt obliged to pay him something if it made him feel as if he were being employed and not merely a child earning pocket money for chores well done.

The children did look forward to their annual visit to Tregarran. The twins were especially excited to be able to brag to their cousins about attending school.

We got to meet Loki, who was already up on his feet and running around. He didn't look quite as old as Addie, well my boy was five, soon to be six, and he was no longer a baby, but still very much an infant. The two boys got on well however, forming an alliance against the abundance of girls that had blessed our family.

Ardal paid us a visit too; he brought Holly along with him. It was clear they were close, but merely best friends. There was nothing more between them. I wondered if someday there might be, but for the time being they enjoyed each other's company as friends.

It was a good Christmas with very little drama, who could ask for more?

And so another New Year began, I could not believe how fast the years seemed to be passing us. It seemed only yesterday I was starting college, meeting Mal for the first time, but here we were, ten years later, married and with three children. I found myself contemplating if I wished for more, but then I thought of the inconvenience a vampire pregnancy would prove to be, and how much of a handful the girls were and any thoughts of wanting another baby soon left me head.

So caught up was I in how smooth life appeared to be going that I failed to notice the signs that my poor little Addie was not feeling quite himself. I had noticed he was quiet of late, but I had no idea why until he came to me with a request.

It was the weekend before Aiden's sixth birthday. Since it fell on a Saturday and he had been in school long enough to make a few little friends we had decided to throw a party for him. I had contemplated holding it at the farm, but since the forecast was for snow and ice it would be too cold for human children to have a party outside, even if we erected the marquee. Therefore Mal and I had hired the function room of the local Workmen's Club for the afternoon to give the children enough room to play in the warmth. It would allow the parents to attend too if they wished.

Due to this fact we had decided it would be best to hunt the weekend prior. We thought it would be better to ensure the girls were topped up when placed in such an excitable situation. I was packing the camping equipment into the car when I sensed somebody behind me. I turned to find Aiden standing there, watching me silently.

"What's wrong Addie?" I asked.

"Mam, this weekend, it's one of the special trips isn't it?" Addie whispered.

"Yes it is." I confirmed.

"I…do I have to go?" He asked, looking down at his hands.

"Why do you ask?" I inquired.

"Well, I hate being in the papoose, I'm too big for it now. It's really bad when you carry me and my feet almost scrape the floor. I don't like it at all really. I…" He paused and frowned.

I knelt down until we were the same height and I placed my hand either side of his face.

"Come on Addie bach, you know you can tell me anything." I said softly, stroking his cheeks.

"It's just that, well I know I'm different." He said.

I didn't reply which I was certain was all the answer he needed as his sky blue eyes bore into mine.

"I'm not like you and Dad and Seren and Zoë. I've always known that. I know you don't want me to know it, but I do. You do everything to make it seem like I'm not different and it's easy to forget, apart from the special trips. When you lot are running fast and I can't. When you kill the animals. That makes me sad too, I don't want to see that."

"I see." I said carefully.

"All I want to know is if it's ok if I stay here." He said in a rush.

"But there is no one to look after you." I observed.

"What about Auntie Mair? And I can always help Arwel. He said I was the bestest helper on the farm." He stated.

I looked at Aiden for a moment as I considered my options.

"I can only promise that I will ask them, but I can't promise their answer." I replied.

"I don't mind as long as you ask." Aiden said with a nod.

"Then I will ring Auntie Mair and ask if I am able to visit with her later this evening." I promised.

"Thanks Mam." Aiden said happily as he hugged me.

"Now run along back to the house, you have homework to complete." I stated as I hugged him in return before releasing him.

Addie nodded before returning to the house. Once he was gone and I was certain the children were not about I took out my phone and dialled Mair's number.

"Hafod Isaf Farm and Store." Mair answered, I had phoned the shop line since it was unlikely she would be in the house.

"Hello Mair, I was wondering if I could speak with you this evening."

"Liza love haven't I told you before that you don't need to make an appointment, just pop in?" Mair said with a chuckle.

"Then I will pop in this evening. I'll bring the wine." I promised.

"That's all you needed to say." Mair replied. "See you later."

"I will see you later. Goodbye."

"Tara." Mair replied and hung up.

I finished packing the car then returned to the house. I took Mal aside and explained to him what I intended to do. He agreed to distract the children so that I could leave without questions and he would see them into bed with the threat that they would not attend the party the following week if they refused. Mal then took the children swimming while I chose a bottle of wine from the pantry and made my way over to Hafod Isaf.

Mair was already waiting for me at the kitchen table with two glasses ready. I gave the bottle to her and she poured out two generous helpings while I sat down.

"So what's wrong?" She asked.

"There is nothing particularly wrong, but I do have a favour to ask of you." I stated.

"Oh aye. And what would that favour be?" She asked as she took a sip of wine.

"Addie is getting older now. He realises how different he is from the rest of his family." I began.

"The poor thing." Mair replied.

I nodded.

"So what's the favour?" She prompted.

"We are meant to go hunting tomorrow but Addie wishes to remain here." I stated.

"You want to know if I'll watch him?" She asked.

"Yes."

"He's a good kid and helps out as best he can. I haven't got a problem." She said with a shrug. "He can help me in the shop and I'm sure there's a few odd jobs he can help Arwel with."

"There is another thing." I hazarded.

"Oh?"

"Sometimes we have to go a little further afield not to deplete the local stock. This weekend will be one of those times so we will not be returning until Sunday. If he were to remain here he would have to stay the night." I explained.

"We got plenty of room." Mair said with another shrug. "And one more for Sunday dinner won't hurt. He can help me cook anyway. I know he likes baking."

"You really have no problems with him staying?" I asked.

"Not at all. Like I said he's a good boy and he listens. More than I can say for my little monsters." She replied with a wink. "You go about once a month right?"

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Well as long as we're here at the farm Addie is more than welcome to stay."

"He will be pleased to hear." I replied, feeling relieved that I didn't have to disappoint him. "Now tell me, how is everything going with Trev?"

"Oh well, it's ok I guess." Mair said with a grin. "Never thought I would find someone after Bryn, but like our Deleth said, I'm only in my sixties, I got years ahead of me yet. Bryn wouldn't want me to be alone for the rest of my life."

"Will Addie not get in the way?" I asked with concern.

"Nah. Trev's popping over tonight but we got no plans this week. He understands how I can be busy with farm stuff and that's a good thing. I'd hate for him to make me choose."

"Still not ready to retire?"

"Nah. To tell the truth, me and Bryn were only going to retire because of the cancer. Give him a little rest like; otherwise we would have carried on. I mean when Arwel finally makes an honest woman of Myfanwy and they want to start a family here then I'll move on. Last thing they want is some old woman cluttering up the place, but until then I'll stay on and help where I can."

"You believe they are so serious that wedding bells are on the horizon?" I asked, they had been dating for less than a year.

"They seem serious about each other, and she's not against a little hard work. It's something you got to consider when you're a farmer." Mair said with a shrug, and then frowned. "Oh, I hope it won't be too hard on Billie."

"Billie will be fine." I assured Mair. "She is practical as I was as a child. Well, sometimes I was practical, for the most part I could be melodramatic, but where it counted I could be practical. You recall that I know Simon Leighton?"

"Oh that film star?"

"Yes."

"What about him?"

"We were in school together and I loved him so very dearly, but given that I was so young it was wrong for me to enter into a serious relationship with him and foolish for me to think that I could make him wait. Billie knows she cannot ask this of Arwel either." I explained.

"But if he's married he won't be available when she is old enough." Mair pointed out.

"It would be wrong to make him wait for her. She may change her mind when she is eighteen. You cannot truly know how you will feel several years down the line. I thought I was destined to marry Simon, but then I met Mal and I was glad I had not ordered Simon to live in celibacy until I was ready for him."

"I bet he was relieved and all." Mair said with a laugh.

"I suppose he was." I replied with a smile.

"So what time you planning on bringing Addie in the morning?"

"We were hoping to be on the road by nine, would half eight be fine with you?"

"Liza, we're up with the animals, half eight is midday to us." Mair assured me.

"Then I shall see you in the morning."

"I'll look forward to having a little assistant for the day." Mair said with a nod.

We exchanged goodbyes and I returned home, deciding that I would only impart the news to Addie if he were still awake. If he were sleeping then I would wait until morning to inform him that he would no longer have to accompany us on hunts.

Mal and I awoke early to ensure everything was prepared for our trip that could not be done in preparation the night before. As usual Aiden was the first to rise and I gave him his breakfast, sitting down opposite him at the table to inform him of the new arrangement.

"Have you packed your overnight bag?" I asked.

Aiden sighed sadly and poked at his cereal as he nodded.

"Because you will need your pyjamas and a fresh pair of clothes if you intend to stay with Auntie Mair tonight." I stated.

Addie frowned and looked up at me.

"What?" He asked.

"I went to speak with Auntie Mair last night as I promised and she agreed that you can stay with her whenever we go hunting from now on."

"I can?" He asked in amazement.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Yay!" He cheered.

"Therefore I suggest you go and pack your overnight bag and we will drop you off with Auntie Mair before we go hunting. You may still change your mind." I assured him.

"It's ok Mam."

"Are you certain. You will not feel as if we are leaving you behind?" I asked, voicing my own worry of the situation.

"No." Aiden said, shaking his head. "I get to do stuff instead of being stuck in the papoose."

"As long as you are certain." I replied.

"Yes." Aiden said with a nod.

"Good boy." I said with a smile and kissed his head. "Now eat up all your breakfast and you may go and get ready."

Aiden finished his breakfast before returning to his room to pack his bag. In the meantime the girls had awoken and I thought it best not to mention anything of Aiden's remaining behind until we were dropping him at Hafod Isaf. I did not wish to cause a fuss.

By half past eight the children were ready and we were all in the car.

"Where are we going?" Zoë asked when I turned left toward Hafod Isaf instead of right onto the common road.

"I have to drop something off with Auntie Mair first." I replied.

"What?" Zoë demanded, but we had already arrived at the other farm and I got out and opened the door for Aiden. "Addie?" Zoë asked in disbelief.

"He's not coming with us?" Seren asked.

"I'm helping Auntie Mair on the farm." Aiden said.

"You are?" Seren asked.

"Why?" Zoë demanded.

"It seems rather redundant to drag Addie along on our trips when there is nothing for him to do." I stated. "Have you got your bag?"

"Yes Mammy." Aiden replied, holding it up for me to see.

"Then come on."

Aiden leapt out of the car and pulled on his backpack, and together we walked up to the farmhouse door. Mair came out to meet us when we were half way there, Arwel close behind her.

"Alright Addie? You coming to stay with us?" Mair asked cheerfully.

"Yes thank you Auntie Mair." He replied.

"Shall I take your bag and you can go with Arwel to feed the pigs." Mair suggested.

"Yes please." Addie said with a smile and he removed his backpack and gave it to Mair.

"Come on but, we got to check on Shadow once we're done. She'll be having her puppies soon." Arwel said.

"Great." Aiden said with a smile as he followed Arwel to the pigpens.

"Don't worry love he'll be fine." Mair said, placing her hand on my arm. "Now go on, the sooner you go the sooner you can come back for him."

"You are right of course." I said, and I gave one last look toward Addie, he waved to me before disappearing into the buildings. "Thank you once again. I will see you tomorrow."

"Have fun." Mair said and gave me a hug before directing me toward the car.

I walked to the car and as I neared I could hear Zoë.

"But how come he gets to stay with Auntie Mair? We never get to stay with her."

"Look Zoë, we're going hunting. We have to feed on blood, Addie doesn't. Do you think it's right we keep dragging him along?" Mal demanded.

"I guess not." Zoë conceded as I opened the door.

"If we ever do anything with Addie that you can't do then we promise you can stay behind with Mair." Mal said, raising his eyebrow to me.

"Of course given that you are both so very gifted and can do much that Addie cannot I doubt such an occasion will ever arise." I added as I began the car.

Zoë crossed her arms grumpily while Seren laughed.

"Besides, it will give us a chance to run as fast as we like and with less care without your brother to worry about." I added.

"You're always complaining how we have to stick to the easy ground for Addie." Seren piped in.

"I guess." Zoë said with a sigh.

"And we get to have a tent all to ourselves."

"Well if you want your own tent." Zoë murmured.

"I guess that's up to you." Seren said, looking out of the window.

Mal and I exchanged a look, often times Seren would concede her will to Zoë. How Zoë wished them to precede Seren agreed regardless of her own view. Zoë was the most dominant of the pair and I sometimes wished to intervene on Seren's behalf, but should I do that she would side with Zoë regardless and accuse me of meddling. Perhaps one day Zoë would push Seren too far and Seren would stand up for her own view, but until that time I would have to let things run their course.

"And just think, we can practice some telekinesis this time." Mal added. "Properly without having to worry we'll hurt Addie. If you really listen I might start teaching you how to levitate people."

"Mal!" I gasped. "They are much too young to learn such a thing!"

"Nah."

"They may use it against their peers." I said through my teeth, wishing he had discussed this with me before he made the offer to the girls.

"It could come in handy if they ever need it." Mal replied.

"What would they need it for? They go nowhere without us where they might be in danger." I protested.

"What about when they're older? It's better to teach them early. And not just telekinesis, but evasiveness too. How old were you when you knew how to escape from vamps?"

"Four." I admitted.

"Then it's about time they learnt, and we can instruct them better without having to worry about Addie getting in the way."

"That is true." I conceded. "Very well you may begin lessons in the defensive use of your telekinesis and the art of evasion. But you must promise you will only use these skills in the direst circumstances and I will hear nothing of pupils somehow levitating in school." I stated.

"Really?" Zoë asked excitedly. "I'm liking the sound of hunting without Addie already."

"And we promise not to use our powers on anyone in school." Seren said pointedly.

"Yeah we promise we won't use them in school." Zoë added quickly.

"Thank you girls." I said, regarding them in the mirror. "Now buckle up and settle back we have a long trip ahead of us."

"What music are we listening to?" Mal asked.

"Dead Bogeys." The girls said in unison.

"That despicable band that makes nothing but noise whilst singing of darkness?" I asked, wrinkling my nose.

"Ah come on Eliza, you know you like them really." Mal said with a wink and I rolled my eyes as he plugged his iPod into the music system of the car and scrolled down to the band in question.

Thankfully he only had one song by the Dead Bogeys and soon the car was filled with more bearable tracks to pass the three-hour drive. We arrived at the campsite and our plot was the furthest back in the park, and with the car positioned carefully nobody would see us coming or going into the forest. It would be much easier now since the girls could move almost as fast as us.

We pitched our tents immediately, the girls, that is Zoë, having decided that they would share a tent. We then ensured our valuables were secured in the boot of the car before we entered the forest. This afternoon was merely for recognisance. We would inspect the terrain; determine the best route before hunting once it was dark. Not that there were many people about in February, in fact we were the only people camping in this particular park, but it was better safe than sorry.

By the time we returned to camp for our human meal we had a hunting route planned out. We sent the girls to fetch water from the standing pipe and had a quick discussion on where we thought the best place was to give the girls some evasive training. By the time they returned we had our plan laid out, although we did not share it with the girls, merely ate our food, had something to drink and settled down for an afternoon nap before we took to the trees this evening.

Hunting at night was a little more difficult for us dhampir, although we have low light vision our night vision is not as pristine as that of vampires. If we are not careful we can run into trees or be tripped up by roots. What's more it could make spotting the smaller animals all the more difficult and so we became more reliant on our hearing and sense of smell. Are girls having done most of their hunting at night were somewhat better at it than Mal and I.

Once we had fed, Mal instructed the girls for a while on telekinesis while I looked about the area, calculating a route of escape. I wished to instruct the girls well, tell them what to look for this time and then hopefully the next time they could put it into use. Of course we had to start out with an easy route, building up to the situation one could find themselves in where there was no easy route of escape and you had to think fast.

After half an hour of telekinesis practice I gave the girls ten minuets to rest before speaking.

"Now I am going to run and you are to follow me, wherever I go, you will go, repeating my hand holds and such. If you think it a strange route still follow, I am to show you how to escape a vampire and how to cover your trail. Dad will come behind you should you get into trouble. At the end of our course we will walk back and I will talk you through the action we took. Is that fine with you?"

"What do you mean?" Zoë asked.

"It is part of your evasiveness training. It requires speed and agility and the ability to forget human limitation and give over to the vampire within for a time."

"So everything opposite to what we usually have to do?" Zoë asked.

"Yes." I confirmed. "Now. We go."

Without waiting for them to respond I began running, I heard their footfalls behind me and knew Mal was bringing up the rear. I leapt into the trees onto a fairly low branch. In all honesty this would never do in a true pursuit, it was much too low to the ground and a vampire would track the scent into the trees all too easily, but since I had spent most of their lifetime encouraging the girls not to leap too high we would have to work up to a true life saving leap into the tree. I leapt from the branch to a higher one until I was in the top most branches of the trees. Looking back I could see that the girls were keeping up, Zoë leading while Seren followed. I began my leap from tree to tree, crossing over a narrow stream; we would eventually work up to a river. I only lead them a mile on this first trip, ideally you would travel as far as possible and in as many directions as you could, but I didn't want to tire the girls on their first time and we still had to walk the route so they would know exactly what I had done.

I scrambled down a tree, allowing myself to drop the last ten feet. I moved in time to allow Zoë and Seren to land beside me, almost side by side, Mal landed a second later. The girls looked up gleefully with excited grins.

"That was amazing!" Zoë exclaimed.

"Why have we never done that before?" Seren asked.

"I can't believe we ran that fast!"

"Can you believe we jumped over the river? It had to be at least ten meters!"

"I know. And leaping between the trees? I never imagined we'd get to do that!"

"It's even better than hunting in America."

"It is."

"I am glad you had fun girls." I stated.

"But you mustn't forget why we're really here." Mal added. "Now let's go back to the start and we'll talk you through it."

"Ok." The girls agreed unenthusiastically.

"And pay attention for there will be questions later." I said brightly.

"Oh Mam, do you have to be Hard Arse Llewellyn?" Zoë asked despondently.

"Hard…Excuse me?" I asked.

"Nothing." Zoë said quickly.

"Seren?" I demanded.

Seren looked at Zoë for a moment, and then sighed.

"All the kids think you're very strict." She murmured. "That you always test them pretty hard. Although they do say they get the best marks in your class, they still think you're a bit, hard arsed."

"I see." I said, unsure how I should take this, was it complimentary or insulting? "I suppose it is not important at this venture. We must concentrate on family matters, and the family matter at hand is whether you two can escape in an emergency. Now let us not dally, we should return to the start."

I turned from my daughters and looked to Mal. He gave me a wan smile before taking my hand and we began walking back toward the starting point. The girls followed.

"Why did you tell her?" I heard Zoë whispered.

"You brought it up." Seren hissed back.

I decided it was best to ignore them for the time being.

It took only half an hour to show the girls back along the trail, explaining every move along our path. Hopefully they would take enough in that next time they might plan out their escape route. We would make it a game the next time we came hunting, but for tonight we had to sleep.

We returned home the next day and I hadn't realised how much I had been missing Addie until I went to pick him up from Hafod Isaf while Mal unloaded the car with the help of the girls.

He was playing in the yard with the various Jones children. He noticed my arrival immediately and ran to greet me.

"Mam you're back!" He called.

"Yes." I replied as I raised him into my arms and hugged him. "Do you want to get your bag and we can return home."

Aiden nodded before he went into the farmhouse. Mair emerged with him.

"How was your trip?" She asked.

"It was good. I'll give you the low down later, but I'm afraid I'm in a hurry at present." I replied.

"I understand." Mair said with a wink.

We said our goodbyes before Aiden and I made our way back home.

It turned into a good arrangement, Addie staying behind with Mair while we went hunting. Soon the girls were well versed in the art of evasion, but I never thought they would have to put it into practice so soon as July that year.

We were staying at a campsite near Dalby Forest in Yorkshire, and for once we decided to make a one off hunting trip. The forest was full of roe deer and badgers; there would be enough to feed us. We waited until darkness fell before we entered the woods. Although they were empty now it was a popular tourist destination during the day. We crossed many a human's trail, but it took a while before we discovered any animals. We had travelled around ten miles at top speed, I was almost certain we were out of the National Park.

"I think we have wandered onto private land." I whispered to Mal.

"There wasn't any fences." He observed.

"I know, but I am certain we have gone further than the park allows." I replied.

"We could be outside the park but still on public land." He suggested.

"Yes." I conceded, although I still felt uneasy.

"And if this is private land a game keeper isn't likely to be able to catch us." Mal observed.

"I suppose not."

"I think I got a scent." Zoë said.

"Yes." I agreed, catching the musk of roe deer. "But be careful when following, we may be on private land."

The girls noted that they had understood before the four of us followed the scent trail, hoping that we would soon have hold of the satisfying if small roe deer. We reached a clearing in which stood a big old house. But it was dark, empty, part of it had been damaged by fire, there was nobody on the property.

Perhaps we were too eager to find sustenance for we did not act with true caution. Ideally I should have asked Mal to test the house first, but I did not. We were half way across the lawn when I heard a voice sing out from behind us.

"Cor what pretty little girls."

Mal and I froze and he cast out his telekinesis immediately to pull our daughters back as a man appeared ahead of us. Although to call him a man was rather generous, I was certain he would find the same problems, as Alec should he search for work. He looked rather serene, as if expecting us to walk willingly up to him.

"You will not touch our girls." I said, as Mal and I placed them between us, our backs to each other so we could keep an eye on both.

"But we only want to offer 'em eternal life." The woman said.

"We already got that." Mal growled.

"Iris, I do believe these are coven children." The male said.

"Oooh, what? No way! What 'ere in merry ol' England? Never fort we'd see 'em 'ere." Iris cooed. "What is the world coming to Eros?"

"Eros? Iris?" Mal gasped. "You're the Child Coven."

"The one and the same." Eros said with a bow.

"Then where's the other two?" Mal demanded.

"Back in London." Iris said lightly.

"No." Mal said, and I felt the crackle of his telekinesis about us. "They're the ones rounding in from the trees."

"Cor, how'd you do that?" Iris asked, suddenly a lot closer to us.

"I'm Malachite." Mal said in calm steady tones, sounding a lot more confident about our odds than I did.

"Why do I know tha' name?" Another male asked as he emerged from the trees, moonlight glowing from his white blond hair.

"Ooh I know." The brown haired female who was arm-in-arm with him said. "He's the protégé of the wolf child."

"The what of the who?" Iris asked.

"You remember Master Aro had that little pet wolfy-kins and she had to baby sit some coven brat?" Eros asked as he moved toward us.

"That's 'im?" Iris asked in disgust. "Somehow I fought 'e'd be taller."

"Or bigger muscles." The other female added.

"But 'e ain't even 'andsome." Iris said sadly.

"At least he looks older than seven." I snapped despite myself.

"Oooh an' who are you then little girl?" Iris asked, suddenly coming around to my point of view and now I could see she had hair black as soot.

"I am Liza Black, daughter of 'Aro's little wolfy-kins', so if you know what is best you will kindly get out of my face. Little girl." I growled in return.

"Wait, so you're them bloody vegetarians?" The white blond male asked.

"Yes. So as you can see we have no intention of poaching your humans." I stated.

"How did you know that?" Iris asked.

"Probably psychic like 'er old woman." The blond male stated.

"Or perhaps more astute to the given situation like her father." Eros said, coming to a stop in front of me. "You look like Tobias. I was uncertain at first, but close to I can see that. How is the old rogue these days? Still playing the family man?"

"You better not be saying anything bad about Grandpa!" Zoë growled and I managed to grab hold of her before she leapt toward the vampires.

"Oooh, Toby got grandkids." Iris giggled gleefully.

"Wow, I would really like to be there when you call him that to his face." Mal said with a snort.

"Oh yes, he finds that very annoying." I added.

"Mam, Dad, should we really antagonise them?" Seren whispered.

"I'd listen to the ickle one if I was you." Iris crooned, moving as close to Seren as Mal's bubble would allow her.

Iris yelped and jumped away from Seren as if she'd been hit.

"Stay away from me you old hag!" Seren growled and threw her hands out in front of her; Iris went flying into the wall.

"Wow!" Zoë gasped. "How, did you?"

"Never mind." I said, grabbing their hands. "Run."

We took advantage of this unforeseen distraction to usher the girls back into the woods.

"Run." I whispered. "Do as we showed you and get back to camp. Dad and I'll be right behind you."

"But?"

"We may need to fend them off and better it be away from you. Once you reach camp jump in the car and place a bubble around you. Should they turn up or we not return within half an hour you are to drive as far as you can get toward home. Phone Uncle Alec and tell him what has transpired as soon as possible. He can come to your aid."

"But?" Seren began.

"Come on." Zoë said, taking her hand. "We can do this."

And with that she pulled her sister into the trees. Mal and I waited a moment and when we were certain the Child Coven were giving chase we waited long enough to ensure they were following Mal and I before we put our own evasive manoeuvres into effect. We led them around in a circle, all the way back to the dilapidated house where we decided to confront them with the girls safely out of harms way.

We landed on the ground and to my relief all four of the Child Coven emerged from the woods.

"What kind of cat and mouse game is this?" Eros demanded.

"This is not a game." I replied. "But the children are tired from hunting and they had to go to bed."

"I 'ad a mum like you." Iris said flatly. "I ate 'er in the end."

"Good for you." I replied. "However that is not the issue at present."

"Then what is?" The white blond male demanded.

"Territory." Mal said. "We try to be careful not to step on anyone's toes and we wouldn't have come here if we'd known it was your land. We were chasing some roe deer and they cut across here so we followed. If we'd known this was vamp land we would have gone around or tracked down a different food source."

"Like what?" The dark haired female asked suspiciously.

"Other animals." I said in disgust. "We are half human, why would we feed on their blood?"

The dark haired female shrugged.

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves to each other to begin with." I suggested.

"Yes." Eros agreed. "I am Eros, this is Iris, Gaea and Zephyrus. As you know, we are the Child Coven of London."

"I am Malachite Llewellyn and this is my wife Elizabeth, we're part of the Cullen Clan, currently residing at my father's old territory in Wales." Mal stated.

"Wales? Oh well you can keep that." Gaea said, putting her nose in the air.

"Where do you tend to hunt outside of London?" I asked. "We will avoid such places in future."

"How about you give us your contact details and then if we plan a trip out of London we can tell you where we're heading." Eros suggested.

Mal and I exchanged a look.

I spoke a phone number aloud.

"What if we can't reach you on that?" Eros asked.

"You will always reach us upon that number, and if not leave a message." I stated.

"Then I guess everything's sorted." Eros said with a shrug.

"Who'd 'ave thought veggies could be so easy goin'?" Iris asked.

"Yeah." Gaea crooned and suddenly her arm was about my shoulder. "So, you're married?"

"Would you say you 'ave an open marriage?" Iris asked sliding her arm around Mal.

"Per'aps you like to spice fings up now an' then." Zephyrus suggested, winking at me.

"Oh no, no, no, no…" I said, gleaning as to what they hinted. "We are very much monogamous."

"Very much so." Mal agreed.

"Not that we have anything against those who practice polygamy, each to their own I say." I said brightly.

"Everyone has their own thing." Mal added.

"Besides, our daughters will wonder what is keeping us and they may feel the need to bring in Alec." I said nervously.

"Alec?" Iris whispered.

"The Alec?" Gaea asked as they both stood in front of me.

"'e's 'ere?"

"In Blighty?"

"Right now?"

"I thought you said you were a clan of vegetarians." Eros observed.

"Yes. And Alec is very much a vegetarian these days." I explained.

"Shame, all the good ones go boring." Iris said with a pout.

"Give 'im our love." Gaea added.

"We will." I promised.

"And if you happen to see Jane…" Eros said.

"Send 'er our blessin's too." Zephyrus added with a wink.

"Of course." I promised.

"Then we'll let you get on. Can't have the little children worrying."

Mal and I left, running the entire way back to the campsite. We did not trust the Child Coven to leave us be this night. Much to the girls' relief we packed up our tents and headed elsewhere that night. As inconvenient as it was we would have to hunt elsewhere before we returned home. I felt on edge until we were home safe and sound and all my children were where I could see them. We were right to give only a mobile number to the Child Coven, I dread to think what they would do if they knew our address. They were better kept at a distance.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Reviews are much appreciated**

**Incidentally, anyone interested in MLP, I'm going to be putting up a little one shot Discord fic based shortly after the season 4 finale. Check it out if you're interested.**

**Gemma x**


End file.
